DOUBLE TROUBLE
by alinzajazky
Summary: Jangan berpikir untuk berpaling pada namja lain, karena kami tak akan membiarkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, tak peduli seperti apa hatimu, tak peduli apapun pilihanmu, asal kau kembali di sisiku, maka itu cukup untukku. KYUSUNG / WONSUNG
1. Chapter 1

Double trouble

.

Yesung's FF GS

.

.

Sejak kecil mereka satu sekolah. Bahkan sampai mereka masuk SMA, mereka menempati kelas yang sama. tanpa saling bicara, tanpa saling menatap, dan tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Appaku bekerja pada keluarga mereka."

"Appanya, asisten dari Dadyku."

.

Mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Dan mereka terikat oleh benang tak terlihat.

"Boleh aku melukismu, noona?"

"Kau lebih baik darinya."

.

Mereka, terjebak dalam suatu kisah yang rumit. Tertawan dalam cinta yang egois. Terkekang dalam rasa yang tak seharusnya.

"Dia kekasihku!"

"Tapi dia tunanganku di mata semua orang."

Mereka..., mampukah menemukan cinta sejati saat cinta selalu diuji?

...

...

With Kim Yesung as always. Dan siapakah dua namja yang memperebutkannya?

,,,

**Coming soon!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong...!**

Heartbeat hampir mendekati masa tenggang. So..., saya bawa cuplikan FF baru.

.

Kali ini saya mau membuatnya dalam versi GS. Karena menyesuaikan dengan isi cerita. Mian buat yang nggak suka.

Bisa tebak siapa pairnya? Hehehe...

Ide FF ini adalah gabungan antara No More Parfume dan Prince's Zone.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

ChoiSiwon

Dll

.

_Annyeonghaseyooooooo... aisshh...! stres karena pairnya! Padahal udah niat mau bikin Kisung vs Minsung alias Minho Yesung, hasil konsultasi sama Nin Nina saengie n I'm Dhie Cloud's saengie. Tapi banyak banget yang minta KyuSung-WonSung. Lagian saya juga bingung mau pilih siapa sebagai saingan Yeppa, jadi, ya sudahlah, saya nurut aja ma mayoritas suara dan juga mengubah GS jadi BL. Jadi kalo cerita tak sesuai ma prolognya jangan protes ne...!_

_Happy reading._

_._

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Selesaikan dulu sarapanmu!"

"Mianhae, hyung! Aku hampir terlambat!"

"Tapi kau tetap harus sarapan!"

Pagi yang ramai di rumah Kim. Keluarga kecil yang hidup di sebuah rumah mungil namun indah di belakang sebuah istana mewah.

Biar aku jabarkan. Sebuah rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana, dengan beberapa ruang terpisah dari rumah utama, berdiri kokoh di jantung kota Seoul. Rumah itu memiliki halaman dan taman yang luas. Arsitekturnya pun begitu mengundang decak kagum.

Di belakang rumah itu, ada sebuah paviliun kecil yang terpisah lumayan jauh dari rumah utama. Paviliun kecil itu akhirnya disulap menjadi rumah untuk keluarga Kim, asisten dari tuan besar pemilik istana di depan tempat tinggal mereka.

Kim Yesung menatap mobil yang baru saja melewatinya. Tuan muda pemilik rumah besar itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ckiiit...! Sebuah mobil di belakang mobil pabrikan Italia yang tadi melewatinya, berhenti mendadak di samping Yesung.

"Kau berangkat sendiri, Kim Yesung?" tanya sang pemilik mobil.

Yesung membungkuk hormat. "Ne, sajangnim. Cullie hyung masuk siang jadi saya berangkat sendiri."

Tuan Cho menggangguk-angguk. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Yesung menoleh pada appanya yang menyetir mobil itu. Meminta ijin darinya. Sementara sang appa tak berucap, hanya membuka pintu belakang mobil yang ia kemudikan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Yesung'ah?"

"Ne, sajangnim. Ujian kemarin, saya rangking dua, dibawah tuan muda Cho," jawab Yesung sopan. Atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa sopan. Itu karena appanya akan marah jika dia bersikap tidak sopan pada majikan appanya. Padahal tuan besar Cho selalu memintanya untuk memanggilnya paman. Tapi bagi appa, antara atasan dan bawahan selalu ada batas tak terlihat yang tak boleh dilanggar.

"Kau memang namja yang pintar. Bagaimana kalau lulus SMA nanti kau kuliah di Amerika? Setelah lulus kau bisa bergabung di perusahaan kami?"

"Aniyo! Saya akan pergi ke Perancis untuk kuliah di sekolah design!"tolak Yesung tanpa berpikir.

"Ehem!" appa berdehem.

"Jeosonghamnida," ucap Yesung meralat kalimatnya yang tak sopan.

"Kau suka mendesain?" tanya tuan besar Cho.

"Ah, nde. Saya menyukainya."

"Apapun pilihanmu, yang terpenting kau harus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Buatlah kami bangga padamu. Kau mengerti?"

"Nde, sajangnim," jawab Yesung sumringah. Bahkan appanya saja tak pernah memberikan kata-kata dukungan untuknya.

"Oh, ya, pak Kim, hari ini si sulung akan datang. Tolong jemput dia ke bandara," ucap tuan besar Cho yang membuat Yesung penasaran.

Si Sulung? Bukankah putra tuan Cho hanya Cho Kyuhyun saja? Lalu siapa si sulung itu? Apa tuan besarnya mempunyai anak di luar pernikahannya dengan nyonya Cho? Makhlum, Yesung belum lama tinggal di rumah mereka. Karena sebelumnya dia tinggal di luar kota bersama umma dan kakaknya. Tapi sejak sang umma meninggal, merek akhirnya tinggal bersama sang appa. Jadi dia tak tahu pasti soal silsilah keluarga Cho. Yang ia ingat, saat kecil dulu, memang ada anak laki-laki lain selain Kyuhyun. Tapi Yesung tidak ingat apa hubungan anak itu dengan keluarga Cho.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yesung'ah," ucap sang appa.

"Ah, ne appa. Gamsahamnida, sajangnim," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari mobil itu.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap Kim Yesung yang turun dari mobil mewah tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Semua orang juga tahu, jika mobil itu adalah milik penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah mereka. Lalu apa alasan Kim Yesung sampai bisa menumpang di mobil itu?

Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali tak ambil pusing. Namja itu melanjutkan langkah ringannya menuju kelasnya.

"Yesung'ah, kau berangkat dengan Cho Sajangnim? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Pluk!" Yesung menepuk jidat Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Habis..., kalian sudah seperti appa dan anaknya saja."

"Ck! Kalau sampai Cho Kyuhyun mendengarmu, kau bisa habis!" ucap Yesung menakut-nakuti.

"M-mwo...!"

Yesung tertawa melihat reaksi teman semejanya. Lalu mendahuluinya masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Hei, Kim Yesung, kau berangkat dengan tuan besar lagi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa namja itu bisa berangkat dengan Daddymu?"

Dua pertanyaan itu terlontar bersamaan saat Yesung duduk di bangkunya di tengah ruangan, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan smartphone-nya di pojok belakang.

"Appaku bekerja pada keluarga mereka."

"Appanya, asisten dari Dadyku."

Pun jawaban mereka terdengar bersamaan.

Yesung menoleh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tak berpikir kalau namja itu akan menjawab pertanyaan sepele itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja arogan itu, entah nasib baik atau buruk, sejak kecil Yesung selalu satu sekolah dengannya. Bahkan dengan statusnya yang hanya putra dari asisten sekaligus sopir tuan Cho, dia bisa belajar di sekolah favorit, dengan biaya yang sangat tinggi, karena kebaikan hati tuan besarnya. Beliau yang selalu meminta appa Yesung untuk mendaftarkan kedua anaknya di sekolah yang berkualitas. Tentu saja dengan beliau yang mengurus biayanya.

Tapi meski sejak kecil selalu bersama, keduanya sama sekali tak saling mengenal. Yesung ingat, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun adalah saat ia masih TK. Saat itu, hampir saja appa memindahkan sekolahnya karena beliau di PHK dari tempat kerjanya. Lalu mereka bertemu tuan Cho yang sedang menjemput putranya di sekolah yang sama.

Tuan besar Cho adalah teman SMP dan SMA appa yesung, sebelum sesukses sekarang ini. Dan beliau ternyata masih mengingat appanya. Tuan Cho kemudian menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai sopirnya. Karena saat itu sopirnya mengundurkan diri. Dan tuan besar itu, selalu memperlakukan keluarga mereka dengan sangat baik. Terutama pada Yesung yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun.

...

"Ahjusshi!" teriak seseorang dan langsung melompat memeluk appa Yesung yang berdiri di samping mobil majikannya.

"Aigo..., tuan muda?"

"Kim Ahjusshi, mana Yesung?"

"Tentu saja dia belajar di sekolahnya. Lagi pula, anda masih mengingat Yesung setelah belasan tahun?"

"Tentu saja. Dia satu-satunya temanku di sini. Heechul hyung tidak pernah mau berteman denganku. Apalagi Cho Kyuhyun. Dia melihatku sebagai musuhnya!"

"Mana mungkin Tuan muda Kyuhyun begitu. Dia hanya tidak mudah bergaul saja."

"Ne..., dia memang seperti itu!" gerutu namja tampan itu.

"Jadi, apakah tuan muda akan berada di Korea dalam waktu yang lama, atau hanya untuk syuting iklan saja?"

Choi Siwon, namja muda itu menoleh. "Ahjusshi tahu jadwalku? Waah! Ahjusshi memang hebat!"

"Saya tahu dari televisi, tuan muda. Lalu, apa anda akan langsung pulang, atau mengunjungi namja manis itu?"

"Ahjusshi...!" protes Siwon.

Choi Siwon adalah aktor terkenal di China. Dia datang ke Korea untuk kontrak iklannya dengan perusahaan sang ayah di Korea. Lalu apa hubungan namja itu dengan keluarga Cho? Tentu saja karena dia kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu mengapa marga mereka berbeda? Itu karena orangtua mereka bercerai saat usia Siwon baru 1 tahun.

Umma Siwon adalah istri pertama dari Daddy Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka menikah bukan karena cinta. Tapi umma Siwon yang merupakan sekretaris tuan Cho hamil setelah keduanya melakukan hubungan terlarang saat keduanya mabuk. Mereka menikah karena tidak ingin membuat Siwon dipandang sebagai anak haram. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih bercerai saat Siwon baru berusia 1 tahun. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian umma Siwon menikah dengan pengusaha kaya dan menetap di China. Meski begitu hubungan kedua keluarga masih terjalin dengan baik. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang sejak kecil tak menyukai Siwon karena menganggapnya saingan dalam memperebutkan perhatian orangtua mereka.

"Ahjusshi, antar aku ke kantor Daddy saja ne?" pinta Siwon.

"Ne," jawab pak Kim.

...

Kim Yesung menatap sekilas Kyuhyun yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Lee Sungmin, namja cantik idola sekolah mereka. Ah, ani. Tapi seorang model papan atas. Gosipnya mereka pacaran. Tapi Lee Sungmin selalu membantah kabar itu.

"Hei, Kim Yesung!" panggil Sungmin seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sunbaenim?" jawab Yesung. Lee Sungmin memang kakak kelasnya.

"Hari ini aku ada pertemuan penting. Dan asistenku sedang cuti. Jadi..."

Yesung tersenyum. "Arraseo. Nanti aku akan memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu."

"Jeongmalyo? Aku tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

"Aniyo. Karena sunbaenim sangat cantik. Dan pantas memakai baju apapun, jadi sangat mudah memilih baju yang sesuai. Lagi pula koleksi baju sunbaenim juga berkelas."

"Kau ini! Gomawo."

"Ne, tapi sebagai gantinya, kelak kalau aku berhasil jadi designer, Sunbaenim harus mau memakai bajuku. Bagaimana?"

"Bukan tawaran yang buruk! Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Sungmin ceria.

Namja itu memang baik hati. Dia juga sangat manis. Pantas saja namja sedingin dan searogan Cho Kyuhyun menyukainya. Ya..., meskipun dia tak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang bicara dengan Yesung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Lee Sungmin memang namja yang sempurna. Cantik, baik, dan pujaan semua orang. Hanya saja sayangnya, namja manis itu menyukai oranglain. Dan bukan dirinya.

.

_**-Double trouble-**_

.

Kim Yesung menatap Lee Sungmin yang baru selesai dirias. Namja manis itu benar-benar mengaguminya. Lee Sungmin itu cantik. Baik saat berpakaian biasa ataupun saat berdandan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menungguku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil sesuatu," jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah. Ah, padahal aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Kau bisa menemukan koneksi agar kau bisa mengembangkan bakatmu, Kim Yesung."

Yesung tersenyum. "Lain kali saja. Terimakasih atas kebaikan sunbaenim. Aku pergi dulu, ne! Annyeong..."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung yang keluar dari ruang gantinya.

"Dia anak yang hebat kan, nona Ma?" tanya Sungmin pada wanita yang meriasnya.

"Ne, dia berbakat. Dan sebenarnya dia cukup manis. Aku penasaran seperti apa perubahannya jika aku meriasnya, ya? Mungkin dia bisa jadi sainganmu," canda wanita itu.

Lee Sungmin tertawa. "Benarkah? Beruntung sekali aku, karena dia tak berminat untuk jadi seorang model," ucapnya.

Sementara itu...

Yesung yang berniat keluar dari salah satu gedung milik Cho Group, melihat namja yang sering mengantar dokumen milik tuan besar Cho sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan seorang namja lain yang familiar.

"Hangeng Hyung?" panggil Yesung.

"Ah, annyeong, Yesung'ah? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Lee Sungmin Sunbae memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Jadi aku membantunya. Kalau begitu aku permisi, hyung."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Neee...!" jawab Yesung sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi, Choi Siwon'sshi."

Siwon tak menyahut. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Yesung yang semakin menjauh.

"Choi Siwon'sshi?"

"Ah, ne. Emm, mianhae, apa namja tadi itu Kim Yesung putra Kim Ahjusshi?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Namja bernama Tan Hangeng itu mengangguk. "Nde. Namanya Kim Yesung. Anda mengenalnya?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Ne, beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Namja tampan itu segera melangkah mengikuti salah satu pegawai kepercayaan ayahnya itu.

Sesekali senyuman di bibirnya terkembang mengingat wajah manis namja yang baru saja ia temui. Sepertinya namja manis itu telah melupakannya. Tapi itu justru akan menarik kan? Batinnya.

..

"Silahkan masuk," seorang pegawai pada Sungmin sambil membuka pintu ruang jumpa pers.

"Gamsahamnida," ucapnya sambil menoleh. "Choi Siwon?" ucapnya kaget saat mendapati seorang namja tampan berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Annyeong, Sungmin'ah?" sapa Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Namja manis itu tak menyahut. Ia terlalu kaget melihat namja yang sampai saat ini masih tetap menjadi pemilik hatinya, meski telah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

..

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya saat ibunya memanggilnya. Namja itu menoleh. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang memeluk manja Mommynya.

"Kau tidak mau menyapa kakakmu, Kyu?" tanya sang Mommy.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun'ah?" sapa Siwon sambil melepas pelukannya pada ibu tirinya.

"Hmm. Selamat datang kembali. Apa hyung akan menginap?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku memesan kamar hotel. Tapi, sepertinya itu tawaran untukku. Mommy, masih ada kamar kosong untukku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau memilih yang mana, hmm?"

"Aku mau kamarku saat kecil dulu, bolehkah?"

"Di ujung timur? Menghadap ke belakang? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ani. Aku merindukan tempat itu," ucap Siwon sambil kembali merangkul pundak sang Mommy dari belakang.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia tak pernah membenci kakaknya itu. Hanya dia tak ingin untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Toh seburuk apapun hubungan mereka, mereka tetap bersaudara. Jadi tak akan mempengaruhi apapun.

...

Siwon menggeliat, terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan namja tampan itu turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ada pemotretan siang ini. Dilanjutkan syuting iklannya bersama Lee Sungmin.

"Haaah...! Hari ini pasti melelahkan!" ucapnya sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Kim Yesung, kau melupakan sarapanmu lagi!" teriakan seseorang terdengar dari bawah kamar Siwon.

Namja tampan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya itu melongok keluar jendela kamarnya dan mendapati Yesung yang berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kim Yesung! Setidaknya minum susunya!" teriak seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang berlari keluar mengejar Kim Yesung.

Si manis terpaksa kembali untuk meminum susu yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya, sebelum kembali berlari.

Siwon tertawa melihatnya. "Dia belum berubah."

"Siwon'ah, kau masih tidur?"

Siwon menoleh. "Aniyo, mom. Sebentar lagi aku turun!" jawab namja tampan itu lalu memakai pakaiannya.

..

Yesung merengut sebal. Padahal dia udah bela-belain bolos sekolah, agar bisa melihat syuting iklan yang dibintangi Lee Sungmin dan seorang aktor dari China yang tak ia kenal, tapi ternyata ia terlambat datang ke tempat itu.

Sebenarnya bukan syutingnya yang ingin dia lihat. Apalagi bintang iklannya. Tapi Yesung penasaran sama pakaian yang mereka gunakan. Menurut cerita Sungmin kemarin, hari ini dia akan memakai baju rancangan desainer dunia dan itu bukan hanya satu, melainkan 4 baju sekaligus, dalam satu iklan. Yesung penasaran seperti apa baju-baju itu.

Dengan helaan nafas putus asa, namja manis itu memilih untuk pulang. Sebelum ketahuan appa atau hyungnya bahwa ia keluyuran di jam pelajaran, dan mendapat omelan seharian.

Tap!

Namja manis itu tak melanjutkan langkahnya saat melihat mobil yang sangat ia kenal berada tak jauh darinya. Si pengemudi sepertinya juga sedang memperhatikan lokasi syuting itu.

Ia sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat Yesung yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia datang diam-diam ke tempat itu. Sementara si manis tak terlalu ambil pusing dan memilih untuk berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan namja yang masih menatapnya itu.

Tak seberapa lama setelah kepergian Yesung, Lee Sungmin tampak keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hyung!" panggil pengemudi yang Yesung perhatikan tadi.

"Kyuhyun'ah? Kau membolos?" sahut Sungmin seraya menghampiri hoobaenya itu.

"Ani. Aku ijin untuk keluar sebentar," bantah namja tampan itu.

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Ck! Dasar! Kau minta ijin untuk membolos maksudmu? Mentang-mentang ayahmu berpengaruh di sana!"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya. "Hyungie, aku lapar, kita makan bersama, ya?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Em..., itu..."

"Minnie'ah, kenapa meninggalkanku, eoh?" panggil seseorang yang membuat keduanya menoleh. "Oh, Kyuhyun'ah? Kau disini?" tanya Siwon.

"Kalian mau pergi?"

"Ne, kami mau makan siang bersama. Kau mau bergabung?" tawar Siwon.

"Aniyo, kalian saja. Aku ada janji."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hmm. Sampai besok, Sungmin hyung," ucap Kyu sambil kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

"Sepertinya, Kyuhyun menyukaimu?" ucap Siwon.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Siwon. "Mwo?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau tahu dia menyukaimu. Jangan memberinya harapan jika kau tak menyukainya. Arra?!" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin lalu mendahuluinya masuk ke mobil namja manis itu.

"Cih! Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia sendiri juga begitu?" gerutu Sungmin lirih seraya menyusul Siwon masuk ke mobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka.

Kembali pada Yesung yang masih menunggu bus, di halte, tak jauh TKP. Namja manis itu sedang mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook, untuk menanyakan apakah ia ketahuan membolos atau tidak, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Cho Kyuhyun'sshi?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memanggilku lebih sopan lagi, Kim Yesung?"

"Wae? Kita teman sekelas," jawab Yesung asal.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Meski tak pernah bertegur sapa, tapi selama belasan tahun selalu berada di kelas yang sama cukup membuat Kyuhyun hafal bagaimana sifat namja manis itu. Kim Yesung itu tidak menganggap perbedaan itu ada karena status sosial, selama mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Dia hanya bersikap hormat pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Naiklah!" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dahi Yesung berkerut menandakan ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu justru membungkuk, melihat ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Mencari sosok lain di dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau cari, eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja aku pikir kau tadi sedang menunggu Sungmin sunbae," jawab Yesung jujur.

"Mwo? Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara! Mau masuk tidak?"

"Benar aku boleh masuk? Ada angin apa? Kita bahkan tak pernah bicara selama ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba menawariku naik mobilmu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Kau ini! ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal seraya menginjak gas mobilnya meninggalkan Yesung.

Namja manis itu mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. "Aneh! Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya lalu kembali fokus pada Hpnya.

"Bukankah itu mobil Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin. "Ah, itu Kim Yesung! Apa mereka janjian?"

Siwon memperlambat laju mobil Sungmin yang ia kendarai. "Itu tidak terlihat seperti kencan," komentarnya.

"Cih!" Sungmin berdecih mendengar komentar mantan kekasihnya itu. "Hei, boleh mengajaknya makan bersama?" tanyanya kemudian.

Si tampan tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya seraya menepikan mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Annyeong, Yesung'ah!" panggil Sungmin dari dalam mobil.

"Sunbae?" ucap Yesung kaget.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Aku? Tadinya mau melihatmu syuting. Tapi ternyata aku salah jadwal. Syutingnya telah selesai saat aku datang."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tawar Sungmin.

"Ne? Tapi...," Yesung melirik pada namja di samping Sungmin.

"Aku tidak keberatan," sahut Siwon cepat. Bahkan ia hampir meminta Sungmin mengajak Yesung pergi bersama mereka, andai namja manis itu tak menawarkan terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah!" perintah Sungmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan Yesung, lalu masuk ke bagian belakang mobil itu.

...

Mata Yesung mengerjab saat Siwon ikut turun bersamanya di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Cho, saat Sungmin mengantarnya pulang setelah mengajaknya makan siang.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Siwon.

"A-aniyo..., hanya saja, kenapa anda juga turun di sini? Apa anda kerabat tuan Cho?"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kerabat? Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," ucapnya.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucapnya kemudian seraya berbalik meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil si tampan sambil menarik tangan Yesung, memaksanya berbalik kembali menghadapnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap Siwon seraya mencium pipi Yesung. "Upah makan siang tadi. Sampai besok, Yesungie!" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Yesung.

Namja manis itu terpaku memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat sebuah kecupan dari seorang namja yang tak ia kenal (menurutnya).

"A-apa..., apa yang dia lakukan?!" teriaknya kemudian sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Sementara Siwon yang masih sempat mendengar teriakannya, justru tertawa tergelak.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini," ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

Choi Siwon. Dia bertemu dengan Yesung saat berusia tujuh tahun. Waktu itu ia sedang menghabiskan liburan sekolahnya di rumah Daddynya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah pernikahan ummanya dengan appanya yang sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun tak menerima kehadirannya. Saat itu dia mengenal Yesung. Namja manis itu satu-satunya teman bermainnya. Dan kedekatan mereka membuat Kim Heechul, kakak Yesung tak menyukainya karena menganggap Siwon telah merebut dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Sejak itu Siwon menyukai Yesung. Sayangnya Siwon harus kembali ke China setelah liburan usai. Dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, karena namja tampan itu terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolah dan karirnya.

.

_**-Double Trouble-**_

_**.**_

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Rasanya Yesung masih ingin bergelung dalam dunia mimpinya, andai saja, hyung tercintanya tak membangunkannya dengan membasuh mukanya dengan air lalu memaksanya mandi.

"Cepat ganti baju dan antarkan berkas ini ke rumah besar. Hyung ada urusan penting. Jadi harus pergi sekarang."

"Hyung kan bisa sekalian mampir?"

"Kim Yesung...!" geram Heechul.

"Arraseoyo! Aku akan mengantarnya!" jawab Yesung.

"Bagus, cepat ganti bajumu dan antar berkas itu. Appa menunggu!"

"Ne..., Heenim!" jawab Yesung seraya masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya berganti baju dan merapikan diri, lalu segera mengantar berkas milik appanya yang tertinggal.

.

Namja manis itu membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tuan besar Cho. Pria itu memintanya ke lantai atas untuk bertemu seseorang.

"Permisi," ucap Yesung sembari mengetuk pintu kamar yang dimaksud tuan Cho.

"Masuk!" perintah seseorang.

"Ne," jawab Yesung sembari membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Sajangnim meminta saya untuk..., kau?" ucapan sopan Yesung terhenti dan berganti menjadi sedikit bernada tinggi saat melihat Choi Siwon berada di kamar itu.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa si tampan pada Yesung.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Duduklah!" perintah Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Apa appamu tidak bilang? Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?" ulang Yesung.

"Ne. Boleh aku melukismu, Kim Yesung?" pinta Siwon.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yesung.

"Ya! Kau tega menolak permintaan teman lamamu ini? Kau jahat sekali, Yesungie?"

"Mwo? Teman lama?"

"Ne, apa kau lupa, namaku Choi Siwon. Atau kau lebih suka memanggilku Wonnie hyung saat kecil dulu," jawab Siwon.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. Dia sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Apa benar dia punya teman dengan nama itu?

"Pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang aku akan melukismu!" ucap Siwon seraya membimbing Yesung duduk di bibir jendela kamarnya. "Tetap seperti ini, ne!" perintahnya, sementara Yesung tak menyahut dan justru memejamkan matanya.

Namja manis itu masih sibuk mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Mencari sosok Choi Siwon dalam kenangan masa kecilnya dulu. Dan samar-samar ia mengingatnya. Seorang namja kecil yang datang saat liburan sekolah. Appanya bilang namja itu adalah hyung dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi si namja Cho itu justru tak pernah mau bermain dengannya. Makanya appanya mengajak namja kecil itu ke rumah mereka.

Wonnie hyung. Yesung ingat, namja kecil yang sangat baik. Dia juga punya dua dimple di pipinya. Namja yang sangat Heechul benci karena menganggapnya telah merebut dongsaeng kecil manisnya. Choi Siwon.

"Aku ingat! Wonnie hyu-" kalimat Yesung terhenti saat mendapati wajah Siwon yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Namja tampan itu memang tak jadi melukisnya dan justru menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ekspresi wajah Yesung yang berubah-ubah saat berpikir, sangat sayang untuk ia lewatkan. Dan saat Yesung membuka mata secara tiba-tiba, bukannya menjauh, Siwon justru mencium bibir namja manis itu.

"Bruk!"

Dan itulah suara yang terdengar selanjutnya saat Yesung yang terlalu kaget langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga terjatuh di lantai dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar namja tampan itu dengan hati berdebar hebat.

.

.

Tbc

.

_Tbcnya gak enak banget ya?_

_Karena plot yang udah jadi, harus diubah dari GS jadi BL, dari Minho yang lebih muda jadi Siwon yang lebih tua, jadinya kurang feel. Tapi next chap akan aku perbaiki deh. Mianhae kalau kurang puas sama chap pertamanya, ne._

_Awalnya saya mau bikin HoMinSung, tapi pas scene melukis, aku jadi keinget salah satu episode Running Man dimana di sana uri Yunho menggambar dengan sangat indahnya, sampe nggak bisa dibedain antara lobak sama ginseng, hehehe, jadi batal deh. Padahal aku pengen banget bikin cerita HoMin ngerebutin Yeppa. Mana judul Ffnya juga __nyoong dari __judul lagu mereka kan? Tapi berhubung semua minta WonYeKyu, ya..., kali ini authornya nurut deh._

_Jadi yang minta pair itu, review plisssss!_

_Gomawo review yang kemarin. Mian kalo ada yang nggak suka chap ini. sampai jumpa di chap depan._

_Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan._

_Annyeong...!_


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

ChoiSiwon

Dll

.

_Cerita ini hanya iseng belaka, kalo ada persamaan ide cerita, mian gak sengaja. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, karena saya malas ngedit._

_Happy Reading._

_._

"_**Aku ingat! Wonnie hyu-" kalimat Yesung terhenti saat mendapati wajah Siwon yang terlalu dekat dengannya.**_

_**Namja tampan itu memang tak jadi melukisnya dan justru menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ekspresi wajah Yesung yang berubah-ubah saat berpikir, sangat sayang untuk ia lewatkan. Dan saat Yesung membuka mata secara tiba-tiba, bukannya menjauh, Siwon justru mencium bibir namja manis itu.**_

"_**Bruk!"**_

_**Dan itulah suara yang terdengar selanjutnya saat Yesung yang terlalu kaget langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga terjatuh di lantai dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar namja tampan itu dengan hati berdebar hebat.**_

_**.**_

**Chap 2**

**.**

Yesung berjalan dengan tergesa menuruni anak tangga. Jantungnya belum terkontrol. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Meski saat kecil dulu dia sangat menyukai Wonnie hyung-nya, tapi tetap saja sekarang mereka adalah orang asing. Tak seharusnya Choi Siwon bersikap seperti itu kan?

Namja manis itu terus berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari rumah besar, hingga ia tak melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan sambil memainkan PSPnya.

Dan adegan klise itu terjadi. Keduanya bertabrakan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Yesung?!" bentaknya pada Yesung.

"Mi-mianhae...," ucap Yesung masih dengan rasa kagetnya.

"Kau membuatku kalah!" ucap Kyu kesal.

"Kau bisa memainkannya lagi kan?" jawab Yesung.

"Mwo?" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima. "Ya! Kau ini..."

"Kalian mau pergi?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang mommy yang menginterupsi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya," sapa Yesung.

"Selamat pagi, Sungie'ah. Seperti biasa kau terlihat manis pagi ini. Ah, kalian belum menjawab. Apa kalian mau pergi berdua?" tanya Mommy lagi.

"Aniyo!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Jeongmalyo? Mommy pikir kalian mau pergi. Habis pagi ini kalian kompak memakai kaos couple itu."

"Kaos?"

"Couple?" ucap Kyu dan Yesung sambil menunduk menatap kaos masing-masing dan mendongak menatap kaos lawan bicara mereka.

Yesung dengan kaos berwarna hitam dengan tulisan YOURS berwarna biru di bagian depan. Sedangkan Kyu memakai kaus berwarna biru dengan tulisan I AM berwarna hitam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Krik..., krik...

"Aniyo!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Ini kaos promo film yang dibintangi Sungmin hyung, mom! Ini judul Film. Bukan kaos pasangan!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kaos ini pemberian Heechul hyung. Ini juga bukan kaos pasangan," tambah Yesung.

Nyonya Cho terkikik melihat kedua namja muda itu yang terus mengelak. "Arrayo. Baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian tidak ada kegiatan, bisakah kalian menemani Mommy ke suatu tempat?"

"Ne?"

"Kemana?"

"Salon. Karena malam ini mommy harus menemani Daddy menemui klien penting. Jadi mommy harus melakukan serangkaian perawatan."

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau! Mommy pergi saja dengan Kim Yesung!"

"Shireo! Yesungie akan bosan kalau sendirian menemani mommy. Jadi kau harus menemani Yesungie menunggu Mommy. Kajja!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak sang Mommy marah. "Arra! Kalau begitu biar Siwon saja yang..."

"Berikan kuncinya!" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sang Mommy tersenyum mendengar ucapan putra semata wayangnya. Kyuhyun tak akan mau kalah dengan Choi Siwon.

"Ayo, Yesungie!" ucap mommy sambil menggandeng Yesung masuk ke mobil, sementara Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terpaksa, menyusul masuk ke bagian depan mobil mommynya.

.

Persis seperti ucapan mommy. Yesung benar-benar bosan menunggu. Entah berapa kali namja itu menutupi mulutnya yang menguap. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan asyiknya bermain PSP, tanpa peduli pada Yesung yang benar-benar mengantuk di sampingnya.

"Pluk!" akhirnya namja manis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali bersandar di pundak-," kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendapati namja manis itu telah terlelap. "-ku," dan berlanjut dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Namja tampan itu mendengus kesal. Meski begitu dia tak berniat membangunkannya, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan permainannya. Meski pada akhirnya virus mengantuk Yesung menularinya. Cho Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya yang bersandar di kepala Yesung.

"Kyuhyun'ah, Yesungie, Mommy sudah selesai. Ayo kita..., ommo!" nyonya Cho tersentak melihat kedua namja itu tertidur di ruang tunggu.

Dengan senyum terkembang wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment manis itu. Setelah sekian tahun melihat mereka tumbuh, untuk pertama kalinya, nyonya Cho melihat moment semanis ini diantara mereka.

"Patung es dan manusia batu. Dingin dan keras kepala. Apa suatu saat kalian bisa akur dan akrab?" gumamnya sembari mengambil satu foto lagi.

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara rana kamera ponsel Nyonya Cho. Namja manis itu membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersandar di pundak Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat si manis pun menjauhkan diri.

"Ah, nyonya sudah selesai? Jeosonghamnida, aku ketiduran," ucapnya.

Nyonya Cho terkekeh. "Ayo kita pulang. Bangunkan Kyuhyun."

"Ne," jawab Yesung seraya menoleh dan mulai membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun'sshi, cepat bangun. Mari kita kembali," ucapnya sambil menggoncang pelan pundak tuan mudanya.

"Hmm...," Kyuhyun merespon. Tapi sama sekali tak membuka mata.

"Kyuhyun'sshi?" panggil Yesung lagi sambil mengoncang tubuh Kyu lebih keras.

"Aih, anak ini! Pasti semalam dia begadang bermain benda berisik itu!" gerutu mommy. "Tepuk pipinya, Yesungie. Pasti dia bangun!"

"Ne?" ucap Yesung ragu. Tapi nyonya Cho hanya menggerakkan tangannya memberi kode agar Yesung melakukan perintahnya. Tapi baru saja telapak tangan Yesung menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, si tampan telah membuka matanya menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu, Kim?" tanyanya tanpa bergerak.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung sambil menarik tangannya. "Hanya membangunkanmu," ucapnya kaget, melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat tajam padanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, mereka saling menatap dengan dekat.

"Pabboya!" ucap Kyu ketus lalu mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan Yesung yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikap namja itu.

"A-apa katanya tadi?" ucapnya kesal.

"Mianhae, Yesungie, Kyuhyun memang bermulut tajam. Tapi ahjumma harap kau akan dekat dengannya," ucap nyonya Cho.

"N-ne," ucap Yesung kikuk. Bagaimana dia akan dekat dengan namja semenyebalkan itu? Lebih baik mereka tetap jadi orang asing seperti biasa, dari pada harus mendengar ucapan kasarnya itu.

_..._

"Glup!" Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup saat mendapati Choi Siwon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Karena rasa kesalnya pada Cho Kyuhyun kemarin, dengan ajaib dia bisa melupakan hal mengejutkan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan namja tampan di depannya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," jawab Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau berpikir aku datang untuk minta maaf, maka itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah menciu-emmph!"

Kalimat Siwon terhenti saat Yesung membungkam mulut namja itu sambil celingak-celinguk, mencari keberadaan hyungnya. Choi Siwon akan mati jika sampai hyungnya mendengar bahwa namja itu telah berani mencium adik tersayangnya.

"Ayo, pergi!" ucap Yesung sambil menarik Siwon secepatnya meninggalkan rumahnya, sebelum kakaknya keluar dan bertanya banyak hal.

"Waeee? Kau takut Heechul hyung akan memarahimu karena dekat denganku?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung mendorong namja tampan itu menjauh. "Ani! Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu, tuan muda! Chullie hyung pasti akan membunuhmu jika mendengar kau telah..."

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aigo..., manis sekali...," ucap Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

"Ya!" protes Yesung. "Berhenti bersikap sok akrab dan berhenti menyentuhku sembarangan!"

"Waeee?" tanya Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ya! Choi Siwon!"

"Aigo..., kau semakin manis kalau marah, Yesungie..."

"Kubilang berhenti bersikap sok akrab!" teriak Yesung kesal.

"Arra, arra! Ayo aku antar ke sekolah."

"Shireo! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!"

"Aish! Dasar keras kepala!" ucap Siwon seraya menarik Yesung, memaksanya masuk ke mobil milik Daddynya, yang untuk sementara dipakainya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

"Naik, atau aku akan menciummu lagi, di sini, sekarang juga?" ancam Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Jja!" ucap Siwon sambil menggerakkan kepalanya memerintahkan Yesung masuk ke mobil.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan!" geram Yesung seraya masuk ke mobil sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang masuk ke mobil atas paksaan Siwon. Sementara kakaknya itu hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kyuhyun lupa, keduanya memang akrab saat mereka kecil dulu. Tapi dia tak menyangka sampai sekarang mereka tetap sedekat itu.

"Kyuhyun'ah, kau belum berangkat?" tanya ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat daddynya berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang terbuka, dan pak Kim di dekatnya.

"Hmm," jawabnya seraya masuk ke mobilnya dan segera melaju pergi.

"Aish! Anak itu!" geram daddynya seraya masuk ke mobil.

.

_**-double trouble-**_

_._

Mata Yesung hanya bisa mengerjab bingung saat teman-temannya histeris melihat Choi Siwon yang –sangat baik hati- mengantarnya sampai di pintu kelasnya.

"Choi Siwon'sshi, boleh foto bersama?"

"Oppa! boleh minta tanda tangan?"

"Wah, tampannyaaa..."

Teriakan para fans Siwon yang ternyata sangat banyak di sekolah mereka.

"Aigo..., Kim Yesung, ummamu pasti titisan dewi fortuna. Kenapa kau beruntung sekali, eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Wookkie'ah?"

"Kau satu rumah dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Keluarganya menyayangimu. Selalu satu sekolah dengannya. Lalu dekat dengan Lee Sungmin. Dan sekarang kau bahkan mengenal seorang Choi Siwon?"

"Aku dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, Kim Ryeowook'sshi. Lalu, apa hebatnya Choi Siwon itu? Dan aku rasa keberuntunganku hanya bagian mengenal Sungmin sunbae saja," ucap Yesung.

"Cih! Kau memang aneh! Bagaimana kau tidak tahu siapa Choi Siwon? Dia itu aktor terkenal di China, dan kabarnya dia akan membintangi beberapa drama di korea. Kau beruntung appamu berkerja pada keluarga Cho, kau bahkan bisa mengenal Choi Siwon karena itu," ucap Wookkie iri.

"Itu hanya menurutmu," sahut Yesung lalu menoleh pada Siwon. "Ya! Choi Siwon! Apa kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" teriaknya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Mianhae, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa semua. Annyeong!" pamit Siwon seraya keluar dari kelas Yesung.

Tepat saat ia keluar, Kyuhyun tampak berjalan ke kelas mereka bersama Lee Sungmin.

"Siwon'ah?" ucap Sungmin heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucapnya antusias. Berharap Siwon datang untuk menemuinya.

"Ah, hai, Minnie, aku lupa kau juga belajar di sini. Mianhae, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Senyum Sungmin memudar saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Namja itu berada di sini bukan untuknya. Lalu untuk siapa? Pastinya bukan untuk mencari Kyuhyun kan?

"Hyungie?" panggil Kyu saat Sungmin tampak melamun.

"Ah, ne?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku..., Kyu'ah, apa Siwon mengenal oranglain selain kita di sini?"

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa..., dia sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sendu Lee Sungmin. Apa dia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Siwon? Bukankah mereka bahkan hanya bersama selama beberapa bulan?

"Hyung, kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin tersentak. "Aku..."

Belum sempat namja manis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ponselnya berdering. Dari managernya.

"Ne, noona?" jawab namja manis itu. "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Ne, aku akan ke sana."

"Hyung, kau mau ke mana?"

Lee Sungmin tak menyahut. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang terjadi, sehingga namja manis itu langsung pergi.

"Apa dia ada jadwal mendadak?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke kelasnya. Tatapan aneh ia dapatkan saat memasuki kelasnya.

"Kyuhyun'ah!" panggil teman semejanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian memandangiku?"

"Ini, lihat. Baru semenit yang lalu di sebarkan," ucap temannya sambil menunjukkan berita di internet.

Mata Kyuhyun membola melihatnya. Fotonya bersama Sungmin dan Siwon saat ia menemui Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan banyak lagi fotonya bersama Sungmin. Insert, foto Siwon dan Sungmin saat mereka masih berpacaran.

"Cinta segitiga? Lee Sungmin dan dua bersaudara?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

...

"Apa-apaan ini?" geram tuan Cho saat melihat berita di internet. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, berita itu menyebar. Dan entah sejak kapan, loby kantornya dipenuhi puluhan wartawan.

"Yeobo, bagaimana bisa ada berita seperti ini? Bukankah mereka hanya berteman? Lagipula Siwonnie juga sudah putus dengan Lee Sungmin."

"Mollayo! Putramu memang telah lama tergila-gila pada mantan kekasih hyungnya! Ini akan menjadi affair! Padahal sedang ada klien penting dari Jepang. Mereka pasti akan terganggu dengan berita ini." ucap tuan Cho cemas.

"Mwo? Lalu, apa Siwonnie juga masih menyukainya? Aigo..., anak-anak nakal itu! Mereka tak pernah akrab, dan sekarang mereka justru terlibat scandal seperti ini?"

"Pak Kim, apa Siwon sudah memberi tanggapan tentang gosip ini?" tanya tuan Cho.

"Tuan muda sedang ada pemotretan di luar kota. Tapi managernya telah mengklarifikasi, bahwa mereka hanya berteman. Tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka."

"Kita harus menyelesai ini semua, hari ini juga!"

"Yeobo...!" ucap nyonya Cho sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Saat hendak menghubungi Kyuhyun, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Keduanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada pak Kim.

"Mianhae, pak Kim, sepertinya kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," ucap tuan Cho.

.

_**-double trouble-**_

.

"A-apa ini...?!" teriak Yesung saat melihat berita yang tersebar di internet.

"Mommy...!" teriakan yang terdengar bersamaan dengannya adalah suara Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu kaget melihat video yang tersebar di dunia maya. Video ibunya yang menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah dijodohkan. Bahkan sejak ia masih kecil dulu. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah, ibunya yang dengan bangga memperlihatkan fotonya yang tengah tertidur dengan seorang namja lain bersandar di bahunya. Foto yang ia tak sadar kapan diambilnya.

"Wah..., aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kalian sedekat itu. Bahkan kalian memakai kaos couple," komentar Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak..."

"Kim Yesung, ikut aku!" ucapan dan tarikan tangan Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung.

Tanpa membiarkan si manis menolak, namja pucat itu terus menggelandangnya keluar dari kelasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun'sshi, kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menemui Mommyku. Apa kau tidak penasaran? Wanita itu seenaknya saja mengatakan kita dijodohkan. Dia bahkan memamerkan foto memalukan itu! Arggh...! Ini gila!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tapi..., apa kita tidak perlu minta ijin guru?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Kyu sambil terus menarik Yesung menuju ke parkiran.

Beruntunglah si manis. Karena scandal itu, dia bisa merasakan menaiki mobil mahal milik sang pangeran sekolah mereka. mungkin jika bukan dalam keadaan terdesak, ia tak akan seberuntung itu.

Dan setelah sepuluh menit mengendarai mobil mewah itu, mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Cho. Dan dengan kesal, Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk ke rumah mencari ibunya. Sementara Yesung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, kalian datang lebih cepat dari perhitungan," ucap sang mommy yang telah menunggu di ruang keluarga.

"Mommy, jelaskan apa maksud mommy mengatakan bahwa aku dan-" kalimat Kyu terhenti saat Yesung masuk. "-dan Kim Yesung dijodohkan?"

Mommy meletakan cangkir cantiknya, lalu berdiri dan menuntun Kim Yesung duduk di sampingnya. Sementara putranya menatapnya dengan jengah. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bukan hanya Choi Siwon yang menjadi saingannya dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang mommynya. Tapi juga Kim Yesung. Bahkan mungkin dia musuh yang lebih berat. Lihat saja wajah manisnya itu. Mommy sangat menyayanginya karena dia satu-satunya namja berwajah manis di rumah mereka.

Tunggu! Manis? Ini bukan saatnya melayangkan pujian padanya kan?! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikirannya yang menyimpang.

"Apa kau tahu, Yesungie, kenapa sejak kecil kau selalu dimasukan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya mommy pada Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng. "Animnida."

Nyonya Cho tersenyum. "Karena sejak kami melihatmu, kami telah menyukaimu. Pak Kim adalah teman ayah Kyu sewaktu masih sekolah. Kami tahu seperti apa sifatnya. Dan kami yakin kau mewarisi kebaikan dan ketulusan hati orangtuamu. Makanya kami sengaja memasukanmu di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, untuk mempersiapkanmu menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun kelak."

"Mwo?!" sentak Kyuhyun dan Yesung kompak.

"Mommy!"

"Tapi, nyonya saya..."

"Tentu saja kau berhak menolak, Yesungie. Tapi setidaknya jangan sekarang, ne. Kami mohon bantu kami menepis scandal ini. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, kalian akan jadi lebih akrab. Atau paling tidak, jika kalian memang tak bisa saling mencintai, tetaplah di samping Kyuhyun sampai dia menemukan pendamping yang sempurna di mata Daddynya. Bisa kan?" pinta nyonya Cho sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Tapi...," ucap Yesung ragu.

"Mommy! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak perlu bantuan siapapun untuk menepis gosip itu. Lagi pula ada orang lain yang aku sukai."

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin? Dia mantan kekasih hyungmu, Kyu! Dan mungkin saja mereka masih saling mencintai."

"Tapi, mom!"

"Daddymu tak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Lupakan saja!" perintah sang ibu lalu wanita itu kembali menatap Yesung. "Yesungie, ahjumma mohon. Bantu kami ne..."

Yesung melirik pada namja pucat yang sedang melotot padanya seolah mengancamnya agar tak menuruti permintaan mommynya, yang sebenarnya menurut Yesung sendiri juga terdengar konyol. Mana mungkin dia akan menyetujui hal semacam itu? Bertunangan dengan namja yang selama 11 tahun mengenalnya, bahkan baru beberapa hari ini saling menyapa.

"Sebagai gantinya, kami akan membiayai kuliahmu ke Perancis atau Italy seperti keinginanmu selama ini. Bukankah kau sangat ingin mewujudkan mimpi ummamu yang tak sempat ia raih?" tawar mommy Kyuhyun.

Yesung terdiam. Tawaran itu terdengar menggiurkan untuknya. Meskipun appanya bergaji lumayan besar, tapi Yesung tau pasti, biaya untuk kuliah dan hidup di Eropa sangat mahal.

"Mommy, apa mommy tak merasa ini merugikanku?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, Cho! Aku sedang bicara pada calon menantu manisku. Bagaimana Yesungie? Ahjumma mohon..."

Yesung masih tak menjawab. Sebenarnya kalau dia pikir-pikir itu tak ada ruginya. Toh nantinya mereka tidak akan menikah kan? Hanya berpura-pura sampai si evil Cho itu mendapat kekasih yang sesuai dengan kriteria pilihan orangtuanya. Dan dia bisa kuliah ke luar negeri tanpa biaya.

"Yesungie?"

"Benarkah itu hanya pura-pura?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja!" jawab mommy penuh semangat.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya," jawan Yesung ragu.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Apa aku sudah gila!" protes Kyuhyun yang terabaikan karena sang Mommy telah dengan senang hati memeluk Yesung karena senang mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Gomawo, Yesungie. Kalian tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Cukup bersikap biasa saja. Itu cukup," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..."

"Dan mulai sekarang panggil kami mommy dan daddy. Arra?"

"N-ne...," ucap Yesung semakin ragu. Entah mengapa setelah menyetujui perjanjian itu, Yesung mencium aroma yang tidak beres.

Sementara nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum. Namun di dalam hatinya ia mengatakan, bahwa cepat atau lambat, ia akan membuat dua namja muda itu saling jatuh cinta dan perjodohan yang memang telah lama ia dan ayah Kyuhyun persiapkan akan benar-benar terlaksana.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke sekolah!" perintah mommy.

"Shireo! Sebelum mommy membatalkan kesepakatan konyol kalian!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyu? Aneh, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Apa karena aku terlalu lelah? Mungkin seharusnya aku istirahat sekarang," ucap mommy sembari berbalik pergi tanpa peduli pada protes Kyuhyun.

Yesung bermaksud meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih uring-uringan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Cho Kyuhyun memang bebas melakukan apapun maunya karena statusnya sebagai putra donatur terbesar sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kenapa kau menyetujui ucapan mommy, eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun yang memaksa Yesung menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir keluar dari istana namja tampan itu.

"Tentu saja untuk mendapat tiket gratis mengejar cita-citaku kuliah di eropa kan?" jawab Yesung jujur.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau berharap aku akan menjawab kalau aku setuju karena diam-diam aku menyukaimu? Ckckck..., kau terlalu percaya diri," ucap Yesung.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Lagi pula bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku? Kebebasanku tergadai sampai kau menemukan kekasih yang sesuai dengan kriteria orangtuamu. Makanya cepat selesaikan masalahmu agar aku bebas!"

"Ya! Kalau itu, tanpa kau katakan pun aku tahu!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah!" jawab Yesung lalu bebalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, si manis kembali berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ah, bukankah seharusnya kita kembali bersama? Aku harus terbiasa berada di dekat namja arogan sepertimu mulai sekarang. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja aku bisa tahan bersamamu," ucap Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

"Cih! Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu!" teriaknya lalu masuk ke mobilnya, dan meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja.

"Aish! Namja itu!" geram Yesung lalu berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun yang hampir seluas keseluruhan area sekolahnya itu. Berpikir untuk naik taksi kembali ke sekolah. Untung saja dia selalu membawa dompetnya.

Tapi baru saja ia berhasil keluar dari gerbang, ia melihat mobil Kyuhyun masih berada di sana. Apa namja itu menunggunya? Itu mustahil. Tapi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Cho Kyu-," kalimatnya terhenti saat mendengar siaran radio yang Kyuhyun putar di mobilnya.

"-aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Karena kami berteman sejak Junior high. Lagipula Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra pengusaha kaya, dan dia sangat populer, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Begitu pula dengan Choi Siwon. Aku..., maksudku kami hanya-"

Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang terus menatap ke arah asal suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Lee Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh, namun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yesung yakin dia sedang sedih karena ucapan Lee Sungmin. Untuk kesekian kalinya namja manis itu menolaknya sebelum Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya.

"Hei..."

"Masuklah, kita kembali ke sekolah," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya melakukan perintah Kyuhyun. Dan berbeda dengan perjalanan mereka sebelumnya yang ramai oleh protes Kyuhyun pada orangtuanya. Perjalanan mereka kembali ke sekolah, diliputi suasana hening dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk keduanya.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Chap ini, gantian Kyuhyun yang mendominasi. Siwon lagi sibuk. Jadi nggak bisa sering muncul. Hehhe..._

_Ya! Jangan bilang 'Kisung lebih asyik'. 'Seharusnya Minho tuh pair keduanya', atau 'Yunho kok nggak ada!' Nanti aku menyesal lagi... (T.T) jadi hilang semangat nulisnya._

_Terserah! Lain kali aku akan buat FF yang ada Ho2MinBumWoKyu sekalian ajah! (semangat membara)._

_Mianhae, chap ini lebih pendek, karena ide di kepala terkikis piala dunia. Readers di sini ada yang gila bola juga? Kalo aku jagoin Argentina. #Malah ngomongin bola._

_Yups ini pengecualian. Aku memang gak suka bikin FF dengan pair yang sama secara berurutan. Jadi ini bener-bener pilihan kalian untuk menggunakan WonYeKyu._

_Hubungan KyuMinWon di sini nyaris sama dengan KyuSulChul di PZ kan? Dan Yeye yang putra dari asisten Daddy Kyu, dan mereka yang menyayangi Ye lebih dari Kyu, aku ambil dari No More Parfume. Untuk masalah mirip sama film tertentu, aku juga kadang ngerasa begitu. Mungkin karena tema cerita seperti ini banyak ya? Full House, Princess Hours, BBF, mereka juga mengangkat cerita cinta segi banyak. Saya nggak tahu apa ini mirip dengan cerita itu. Hehehe. Mianhae, tapi saya nggak nyontek lho..._

_Dan tengs buat yang review di chap kemarin_

**Ryani clouds** – Nakazawa Ryu – **Megan Lim** – Cloud 1709 – **6691 2052**

Choi Yewon11 – **reny. rhey** – AKUsukaYESUNG – **kyutiesung** – kyusung shipper

**afifah. kulkasnyachangmin** – nin nina – **purie mayangsari** – cloud 246

**Rierieth 3424** – SasaClouds – **Dor4cloudELF** – fazar . zee . 1 – **rina afrida**

Indah. Lestari. 18 – **Cho Sung Yeon** – CloudSparkyuLove – **jeremy kim 84**

myLovelyyeye – **Spark ju clouds** – cassandraelf – **babykyusung** – aisarang

**yesung 342407** – sisil. li 24 – **rika. rika** – i'm the cutest sparkyu

some **guest** dan yang mungkin nggak kesebut. Gomawo

annyeong...


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

ChoiSiwon

Dll

.

_Annyeonghaseyo! Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Langsung saja ya. Saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas saya minta maaf jika banyak typo yang nggak ke edit._

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_**Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang terus menatap ke arah asal suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Lee Sungmin.**_

"_**Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung.**_

_**Kyuhyun menoleh, namun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yesung yakin dia sedang sedih karena ucapan Lee Sungmin. Untuk kesekian kalinya namja manis itu menolaknya sebelum Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya.**_

"_**Hei..."**_

"_**Masuklah, kita kembali ke sekolah," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.**_

_**Yesung tak menyahut. Hanya melakukan perintah Kyuhyun. Dan berbeda dengan perjalanan mereka sebelumnya yang ramai oleh protes Kyuhyun pada orangtuanya. Perjalanan mereka kembali ke sekolah, diliputi suasana hening dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk keduanya**_.

.

**Chap 3**

.

"Jadi benar kalian dijodohkan?" pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali terdengar saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali ke sekolah.

Tak satupun dari keduanya yang menjawab. Kyuhyun justru mengeluarkan aura gelap sebagai benteng agar tak seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya. Sementara Yesung hanya diam di tempat duduknya. Dan memasang headphone untuk menutupi kupingnya.

"Ck! Kau memang menyebalkan, Kim Yesung!" komentar Ryeowook yang diamini oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Apa boleh buat, mereka memang seperti itu. Seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri. Bedanya, Kim Yesung lebih terbuka, sedangkan Kyuhyun sangat dingin dan hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang selevel dengannya.

"Argh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" geram Kyuhyun lalu beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. padahal saat itu pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Sang guru tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkannya pergi. Sementara teman-temannya hanya berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Sedangkan Yesung sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mengurusi namja pucat itu. As always.

"Drrt... drrt...," suara getar ponsel Yesung.

Alis si manis bertaut. Pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

_**Yesungie, kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun?**_

Alis Yesung kembali bertaut. Hanya Heechul yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa kakaknya memakai nomor baru? Batinnya.

_Aniyo._Jawab Yesung.

_**Lalu kenapa berita kalian bertunangan tersebar di internet?**_

_Itu hanya klarifikasi yang dibuat nyonya Cho, hyung. Hanya untuk menyangkal gosip yang terjadi._Jawab Yesung lagi.

_**Jeongmalyo? Baguslah. Aku pikir kau dan adikku bersama. Ingat, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta selain padaku, Yesungie baby!**_

Mata Yesung mengerjab membaca pesan terakhir itu.

Adik? Bukankah dia-lah adik Heechul? Lalu kenapa dia menyebut kata 'kau dan adikku' pada Yesung? Lalu kenapa Yesung harus mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Dan juga kenapa Heechul hyungnya memanggilnya 'baby'?

_Kau siapa? Kau bukan Chullie hyung? _Tanya Yesung akhirnya.

_**Heechul hyung? Ani. Aku adalah kekasihmu, baby. Baru aku tinggal sebentar kau sudah melupakanku, eoh?**_

Mata Yesung melebar membaca kalimat itu. Kekasih katanya? Siapa namja kurang ajar yang berani berkata seperti itu? Apa dia sudah gila? Beraninya mengatakan bahwa Yesung adalah kekasihnya?

Dengan kesal namja manis itu langsung menelpon sang pengirim pesan dan membentaknya.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya mengatakan kalau kau kekasihku! Katakan siapa kau, agar aku bisa mencarimu untuk memberimu pelajaran!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ehem! Kim Yesung'ssi. Kita masih dalam pelajaran, kau ingat?" suara gurunya membuat Yesung membatu.

"A..,em.., itu..., jeosonghamnida..., joesonghamnida...," ucapnya sembari menutup teleponnya dan menunduk merutuki kebodohannya.

Sementara teman-temannya tampak menahan tawa melihatnya. Di sampingnya, Kim Ryeowook hanya berdecak heran melihatnya.

Di seberang sana, Choi Siwon tampak tersenyum puas menatap layar ponselnya. Kim Yesung pasti sangat kesal padanya. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau dia bisa melihat ekspresinya secara langsung. Wajah Yesung saat kesal, pasti sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihatnya.

"Kim Yesung..., dulu, sekarang atau kelak, kau hanya boleh memikirkanku. Ingat itu, baby...," gumammya dengan seringaiannya.

...

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin yang keluar dari kelasnya, dan menggelandangnya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Kyu?" ucap namja manis itu saat Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya.

"Minnie hyung, apa aku membuatmu susah?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Wae? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, eoh? Apa karena gosip itu? kau tenang saja, Kyu. Bagi kami, gosip seperti itu adalah makanan sehari-hari. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu terlibat dalam kehidupan keartisan kami."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Berapa kali namja manis itu menyebut kata 'kami' dalam kalimatnya? Apa itu artinya dia adalah orang ketiga antara Sungmin dan Siwon? Benarkah dia hanya bumbu yang ditambahkan untuk mempermanis hubungan mereka di mata khalayak?

"Kyu? Kyuhyun'ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Namja tampan itu tersentak. "Ne? Ah..., aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Ohya, aku dengar kau dan Yesung..."

"Emm..., hyungie, mianhae. Sepertinya a-aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong...!" ucap Kyu seraya kabur dari hadapan Sungmin sebelum namja manis itu menanyakan banyak hal padanya.

Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangannya pada namja pucat itu dengan sedikit heran. Sungmin tahu, namja itu menyukainya sejak lama. Tapi ia tak pernah menanggapinya. Sungmin selalu berpura-pura tak menyadari perasaan itu. Ia masih terlalu menyukai Siwon.

.

_**-double trouble-**_

_**.**_

Yesung merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan tatapan Heechul yang seolah tengah mengulitinya. Kakaknya menuntut penjelasan atas berita yang ia dengar siang tadi. Heechul terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya hingga tak sempat menanyakan hal itu pada adik tersayangnya. Dan sekarang, mereka mendapat undangan dari rumah besar di depan mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Dan dapat ia pastikan bahwa makan malam mereka akan membahas tentang perjodohan Kyuhyun dengan adik manisnya.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya tanpa meminta persetujuanku, eoh?!" bentak Heechul.

"Mianhae, hyung...," ucap si manis sambil menunduk. Mungkin dia memang keras kepala. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa membantah hyungnya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bahagia jika bersama namja seperti tuan muda Cho itu, Sungie'ah!"

"Aku tahu, hyung. Kau tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama. Hanya sampai Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekasih yang baik. Dan aku akan bebas. Aku juga bisa kuliah di Eropa nanti."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau selamanya Cho Kyuhyun tak menemukan kekasih yang diinginkan orangtuanya? Apa selamanya kau akan bersamanya?"

Yesung terhenyak. Heechul benar. Bagaimana kalau selamanya namja Cho itu tak bisa mendapatkan hati Lee Sungmin? Atau orang lain yang sesuai dengan keinginan nyonya dan tuan Cho?

"Yesungie...," Heechul memeluk adik manisnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik," ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala adiknya berulang-ulang.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Yesung sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak.

"Heechul'ah, Yesung'ah, ayo pergi!" panggil sang appa yang membuat keduanya saling menjauh.

"Kajja! Aku akan terus melihatmu. Kau bisa berlari ke arahku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Arraseo, saengie?"

"Arraseo, hyungie!" jawab Yesung manja, lalu menggandeng kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya.

...

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mengancam saat namja manis itu selalu menyetujui ucapan ayah dan ibunya. Sementara si manis sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan tindakannya.

"Lalu, apa mulai sekarang kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, Yesungie?"

"Ne?" ucap Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersamaan.

Nyonya Cho berdecak. "Ckck...! Apa sekarang ada 3 Yesung di sini?"

"Jeosonghamnida...," ucap Heechul. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka.

Tuan Cho meletakkan gelasnya. "Mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya di ruang keluarga jika kalian telah selesai dengan makan malam kalian," ucapnya seraya berdiri.

Kim appa menyusul di belakangnya. Meski mungkin kelak mereka akan berbesan, tapi sepertinya pria itu masih memposisikan dirinya sebagai bawahan dari tuan besar Cho.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya nyonya Cho heran, saat anak-anak muda di depannya tak melanjutkan makan malam mereka setelah kepergian tuan Cho.

"Ne," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum, lalu memberi kode pada maid agar menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk di bawa ke ruang keluarga.

"Kajja, kita menyusul ayah kalian," ucap nyonya Cho sembari menggandeng Yesung mendahului Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku begitu saja, Cho!" ucap Heechul sadis.

"Cih! Aku juga tidak tertarik padanya, Kim!" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah sadis.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kalau kau berpikir akan memanfaatkan adikku, aku pastikan kau akan jadi daging giling!" ancam Heechul sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Apa aku namja seperti itu, hyung! Kau mengenalku!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cih!" Heechul menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Justru karena aku tahu. Aku tidak rela Yesung menerima perjodohan ini. Karena aku takut dia akan terlarut dan jatuh cinta pada namja yang tak mungkin meliriknya."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau tenang saja, hyung. Ini tidak akan lama. aku dan Yesung akan berpisah sebelum hal yang kau takutkan terjadi. Lagi pula, kami bukan tipe orang yang akan terjebak dalam cinta seperti itu."

"Arrata! Aku akan memegang janjimu."

"Cih! Kata-kata apa itu? Apa kalian tak bisa bersikap lebih sopan padaku?"

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan itu, Cho!" ucap Heechul seraya meninggalkan tuan mudanya di ruang makan.

"Ya! Kim Heechul!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Ah, apa aku lupa mengatakannya. Meski Kyuhyun dan Yesung sangat tidak akrab. Tapi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Heechul justru sebaliknya. Sejak kecil mereka akrab. Jangan tanya sebabnya, karena hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu. Yaitu, musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu.

Maksudnya adalah, Kyuhyun yang membenci Choi Siwon kecil yang merebut perhatian ayah dan ibunya, akhirnya dekat dengan Heechul yang membenci Choi Siwon yang merebut adik kecil manisnya. Bukankah persahabatan mereka 'tulus'?

Sepertinya hanya nyonya dan tuan Cho yang tampak antusias pada perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan. Sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak begitu berminat untuk mendengar rencana mereka mengadakan pesta pertunangan.

"Emm, maaf, boleh saya bicara?" ucap Heechul sedikit ragu.

"Ne, Chullie'ah?" ucap nyonya Cho.

"Emm, begini. Karena gosip tentang Cho Kyu- emm, maksud saya tuan muda, dan Lee Sungmin belum sepenuhnya menghilang, jika kita langsung mengadakan pesta, bukankah justru akan membuat mereka curiga dan berpikir pertunangan ini palsu," ucap Heechul.

"Jeongmal?" ucap satu-satunya yeoja di ruangan itu.

"Itu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin kita tak perlu mengadakan pesta itu sekarang. Tapi Kim Yesung akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini mulai besok."

"Mwo? Tapi..., bukankah tak masalah aku tinggal bersama appa dan Chullie hyung?" ucap Yesung.

"Aniyo. Mulai besok, kau harus tinggal bersama kami dan kau akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun," jawab nyonya Cho.

"A-apa?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Namja manis itu semakin yakin, ada yang aneh dengan perjanjian mereka. Orangtua Kyuhyun merencanakan sesuatu yang tak ia tahu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia telah terlanjur menyetujui permintaan nyonya Cho. Tidak mungkin Yesung akan diijinkan mundur begitu saja.

"Aku kembali," suara seseorang menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa? Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Siwon'ah?" tanya sang ayah.

"Setidaknya berakhir baik. Em, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aniyo, kami bermaksud meminta Yesung untuk tinggal di rumah utama. Hanya masalah itu," jawab sang Mommy.

Siwon menoleh pada Yesung yang tampak tak nyaman. "Aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk," ucapnya.

Yesung melotot menatap Siwon. Keberatan dengan jawaban namja tampan itu. tapi si tampan hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

_Awas kau Choi Siwon! _Geram hati Yesung.

_Dengan begini kita akan semakin dekat kan, baby? _Batin Siwon.

"Nah, Kyuhyun'ah, tunjukkan kamar Yesung. Di sebelah kamar kalian," ucap Mommy.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Kyu!" geram Mommynya.

"Biar aku saja, mom. Sekalian aku mau istirahat. Kajja, Yesung'ah!" ajak Siwon sambil mengkode Yesung agar berdiri.

Yesung menatap Siwon tak mengerti. Cukup kaget saat namja itu memanggilnya Yesung'ah, dan bukan Yesungie seperti biasanya. Terasa aneh di telinganya.

"Kim Yesung?" panggil Siwon.

Yesung tersentak. "Ah, ne...," ucap namja manis itu seraya berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan namja tampan itu menaiki anak tangga.

Heechul menatap tak suka melihat kebersamaan dua namja yang tengah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Choi Siwon, penyebab kekacauan hari ini. Setidaknya itu yang terpikir di dalam otaknya.

Sementara Choi satu-satunya itu telah sampai di kamar yang akan Yesung tempati. Ruangan yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini takdir?

"Klek!" Siwon membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Masuklah, lihat dulu kamarmu," ucapnya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Lalu masuk ke kamar barunya. Sementara Siwon berdiri pintu kamar itu sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di bingkai pintu. Menatap Yesung yang sedang menjelajahi kamar itu dengan pandangan matanya.

"Sepertinya Mommy sangat mengenalmu. Lihatlah, dia bahkan memberimu boneka kura-kura," tunjuk Siwon pada boneka besar di tempat tidur, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

Yesung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh marga Choi itu. Lalu berbalik menatap namja yang harus Yesung akui kalau dia memang tampan.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu aku menyukai kura-kura? Sepertinya kau juga mengenalku dengan baik tuan muda Choi?" selidik Yesung.

Choi Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Yesung dan berhenti tepat di depan namja manis itu.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan aku ini kekasihmu, Kim Yesung. Sebagai seorang kekasih, aku pasti mengenal semua tentangmu kan?" ucap si tampan yang membuat mata sipit Yesung melebar.

"K-kau..., jadi kau yang tadi mengirimiku pesan, eoh?" tunjuk Yesung tepat di muka Siwon.

"Akhirnya kau mengenali kekasihmu, baby?" jawab Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menariknya turun.

"Ya! Jangan mengatakan itu lagi! Kapan aku setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu, eoh?" protes si manis sambil menepis tangan Siwon.

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu kan?"

"Mwo?" ucap Yesung. "Pertama kita bertemu adalah makan siang bersama Minnie hyung dan tak ada apapun yang terjadi!"

"A..a..a, bukan itu! Tapi jauuuuuuh, sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali aku dibawa ke tempat ini dan bertemu denganmu. Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan saat itu?" ucap Siwon.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat masa lalunya.

.

"_**Yesungie, Chullie, ini adalah tuan muda Choi Siwon. Kakak dari tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun. Appa harap kalian mau menemaninya bermain, ne?" ucap appa Kim saat pertama membawa Choi Siwon ke rumah mereka yang lama sebelum mereka pindah ke paviliun keluarga Cho.**_

_**Heechul dan Yesung menoleh bersamaan ke arah namja kecil yang dibawa oleh appa mereka. Sementara pria itu telah berlalu masuk ke rumah untuk menemui istrinya.**_

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida...," sapa Yesung ramah.**_

_**Siwon mengerjab menatap bocah lelaki di depannya, sebelum akhirnya melompat memeluk Yesung dengan girang.**_

"_**Uwaaa..., kyeopta! Kim Yesung, mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku. Panggil aku Wonnie hyung, ne!"**_

"_**Wonnie hyung?" ulang Yesung.**_

"_**Ne, dan aku akan memanggilmu Yesungie. Mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Arraseo?"**_

"_**Kekasih? Apa itu menyenangkan?"**_

"_**Ne, aku akan selalu baik padamu dan menemanimu. Dan kau juga harus baik dan menemaniku. Itu namanya kekasih."**_

_**Yesung mengerjab imut. "Apa artinya kau akan membagi permenmu denganku?"**_

"_**Tentu saja!" jawab Siwon cepat.**_

_**Senyum Yesung mengembang. "Arraseo. Aku mau. Chullie hyung tak pernah mau membagi permennya denganku. Jadi lebih baik aku jadi kekasih Wonnie hyung saja! Kajja hyungie, kita bermain bersama!"**_

"_**Kajja, Sungie!"**_

"_**Ya! Saengie! Kau mau meninggalkan hyung sendirian?" protes Heechul.**_

"_**Ani. Aku hanya akan bermain bersama kekasihku. Hyung bermain saja dengan kekasih hyung (read- Heebum, kucing kecil kesayangan Heechul), kau kan lebih suka berbagi makanan dengannya!" jawab Yesung.**_

"_**Mwo?!" teriak Heechul kesal.**_

"_**Hyungnim, aku akan menjaga Sungie dengan baik. Percayakan dia padaku," ucap Siwon sambil membungkuk pada Heechul.**_

_**.**_

Wajah Yesung memerah mengingat kepolosannya saat kecil dulu. Juga kata-kata Siwon pada Heechul yang seperti sebuah pinangan.

"Kau ingat sekarang, Sungie baby?" bisik Siwon di telinga Yesung.

"A-aku..."

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang hal itu? Bukankah artinya sampai hari ini kau masih kekasihku? Hmm?" ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat dagu Yesung dengan telunjuknya.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Siwon. Rasanya wajahnya sangat panas karena tatapan namja tampan itu. Seorang Kim Yesung bisa segugup ini? Jika sampai Kim Ryeowook tahu, dia pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Baby?" ucap Siwon sambil memutar wajah Yesung untuk menatapnya. "Apa kau tahu, aku tak pernah melupakan kenangan itu. Dan aku ingin kenangan itu berulang dan akan menjadi masa depan kita. Apa kau keberatan?" ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Yesung yang memerah sempurna.

Kedua obsidian itu beradu. Yesung tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja tampan di depannya. Choi Siwon memang memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Harus Yesung akui, saat kecil dulu Yesung sering merasa cemburu jika namja Choi itu bermain dengan teman-teman Yesung yang lain. Dan perasaan yang sempat ia lupakan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Apa Yesung sedang jatuh cinta?

"Wonnie hyung, aku-"

Kalimat Yesung terputus karena Choi Siwon. Lagi. Karena perasaan si tampan yang meluap begitu mendengar panggilan Yesung padanya. Baginya itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Yesung kecilnya tak lagi menganggapnya orang asing.

Meski sangat terkejut, tapi si manis tak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga tak membalas ciuman Siwon di bibirnya. Si tampan pun tak mengharapkannya, untuk saat ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah, agar namja manis itu tahu, bahwa Siwon bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Ehem!" suara dehem seseorang menyadarkan Yesung dari jerat pesona Choi Siwon. Refleks si manis langsung menjauh dari namja tampan itu.

"A-aku..., aku turun dulu," ucap Yesung seraya berjalan tergesa meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari punggung Yesung pada kakaknya.

"Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sesuatu yang bukan rekayasa," jawab Siwon.

"Mwo? Kau! Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie hyung? Dia masih mencintaimu, hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Itu hanya menurutnya. Bagiku, dia tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dan bukankah kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mendekatinya?"

"Apa?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Argh..., aku sangat lelah. Kita bicarakan ini lain kali saja, ne! Selamat malam," ucap Siwon seraya keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

...

Heechul menatap mata Yesung yang tampak sayu. Sepertinya namja manis itu kurang tidur semalam. Ada apa? Apa karena perjodohan itu? Semalam Yesung tiba-tiba pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu tanpa menjelaskan alasannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sungie? Apa Kyuhyun mengganggumu?" tanya Heechul.

"A-aniyo..., semalam aku mimpi buruk jadi aku tak bisa tidur," dusta Yesung.

"Jeongmalyo? Hanya itu?"

Si manis mengangguk. "Kau terlalu khawatir, hyung. Aku ini sudah dewasa. Tidak mungkin selamanya hyung akan melindungiku kan?"

"Setidaknya aku akan menjagamu sampai kau menikah, Yesungie. Aku akan merasa tenang jika kau menikah dengan namja seperti Lee Donghae. Kenapa kau putus dengannya, oeh?!"

"Hyung! Kenapa malah membahas Hae Hyung?!" protes Yesung.

"Itu karena aku lebih suka kau bersamanya dari pada Cho Kyuhyun atau Choi Siwon!" ucap Heechul kesal.

"C-choi Siwon?" ucap Yesung gugup.

"Ne. Choi Siwon! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, dia selalu memperhatikanmu dari jendela kamarnya?! Cih! Namja itu benar-benar berniat merebutmu dariku!" geram Heechul.

"Mwo?! Me-memang kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Toh aku juga tak mungkin akan menikah denganmu kan, hyung!" protes Yesung.

"Andwae! Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia tipe namja yang terlalu mencolok. Namja yang disukai banyak orang. Namja seperti itu, tidak cocok denganmu Kim Yesung. Lagi pula, pesonanya akan menjeratmu hingga tak akan bisa menatap orang lain lagi. Dan kau pasti akan mengabaikanku!"

"Ya! Chullie hyung! Kau berpikir terlalu jauh! Dengan siapapun aku menikah, selamanya aku akan menyayangimu, hyung...!"

"Jinjja?"

"Ck! Iyaaa! Dasar hyung kekanakan! Sudah! Aku mau berangkat!" ucap Yesung seraya beranjak dari kamarnya. "Sampai nanti!" ucap Yesung sambil mencium pipi kakaknya dan berlalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Si manis sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap jendela kamar Choi Siwon. Benarkah namja tampan itu selalu memperhatikannya dari sana?

Jantung Yesung berdetak kencang saat tatapan matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan semakin bertambah kencang saat namja itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aish! Jinjja! Namja itu benar-benar...!" ucap Yesung sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan rumahnya. Menyembunyikan wajah merah dan debaran jantungnya karena namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Sepertinya Daddy dan Mommyku salah mengambil keputusan," suara namja pucat itu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pendengaran Yesung tanpa permisi.

Si manis mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Cho muda itu tengah bersidekap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobilnya, menatap Yesung yang –disadari atau tidak- tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Langkah Yesung melambat. "Kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang bicara sendiri, eoh?" balas si namja tampan.

Yesung mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Kyuhyun. Meski akhirnya harus kembali berhenti saat si tampan mengangkat sebelah kakinya menghadang langkah Kim Yesung.

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

"Apa kau tahu peranmu, Kim Yesung?" tanyanya.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau berperan untuk menetralisir gosip itu? Bukannya memperparahnya?"

"Apa maksud perkataan itu, tuan muda?" tanya Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau menyukai Choi Siwon, kan?"

Mata Yesung membulat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya merona saat mengingat peristiwa semalam. Kyuhyun melihatnya, saat namja Choi itu menciumnya.

"Kau berciuman dengan namja lain di hari kita dijodohkan. Cih! Hebat sekali namja pilihan orangtuaku!" sindir Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap namja di sampingnya dengan jengah. "Katakan saja kau iri dengan kakakmu, karena dia dicintai oleh orang yang kau suka dan mencium calon tunanganmu. PAYAH!" ucap Yesung datar.

"Mwo?!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya pura-pura kan, Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi aku berhak menyukai dan disukai oleh siapapun. Termasuk kakakmu. Lagi pula, bukankah kau justru untung jika kami benar-benar bersama? Dengan begitu kau punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Lee Sungmin sunbae."

"A-apa?" ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

Alis Yesung terangkat mendengar reaksi Kyuhyun. "Jangan bilang kau tidak memikirkan hal sederhana itu? Aigo..., yang seperti ini mereka bilang jenius?" sindir Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Yesung memang benar. Dia memang tak berpikir sampai di sana. Bukankah ini sebuah keuntungan jika Sungmin tahu bahwa Siwon menyukai namja lain? Dia akan patah hati dan melupakan namja itu. Dan itu adalah kesempatan untuknya.

"Jadi bersikap baiklah padaku, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena kau akan banyak memerlukan bantuan dariku."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kim Yesung?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku melihat kota Paris dan Roma begitu dekat di mataku," jawab Yesung seraya kembali melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar materialistis!"

"Aku ini realistis, Cho Kyuhyun'sshi. Karena kesempatan ini jarang ada. Jadi mohon bekerja samalah dengan baik. Arrachi?"

"Kau ini!"

"Kyuhyun'ah, Yesungie, apa kalian mau berangkat bersama?" tiba-tiba suara nyonya Cho terdengar dari kejauhan.

Kedua namja itu menoleh dan melihat wanita itu tengah berdiri di samping suaminya yang hendak berangkat ke kantor.

"Ne, ahjjumma! Annyeong!" jawab Yesung cepat seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih! Aku baru tahu sifatmu ternyata mengerikan, Kim Yesung!"

"Terimakasih, pengakuanmu, Kyuhyun'ssi!" jawab Yesung dengan senyumnya.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat di wajah datar Kim Yesung. Meski bukan senyum yang tulus, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak menyangka namja di depannya itu punya senyum semanis itu.

"Wae? Apa senyumku semempesona itu, sampai kau tak berkedip menatapku?"

"Mwo?!"

"Kalau begitu siapkan hatimu, kalau tidak nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, sebelum berhasil mendapatkan Lee Sungmin-mu!" ucap Yesung.

"Maldo andwae!"

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya, lalu masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Ya, setidaknya dia mendapat keuntungan dari semua ini. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, sepertinya dia akan punya sopir pribadi.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_Dan Chap ini teruntuk Yewon Shipper lagi. Saya kembali membuat love scene Yewon karena habis mimpiin kemesraan mereka. hehehe... Chap depan semoga sudah menemukan jalan untuk love scene-nya Kyusung. Karena di otak saya sudah muncul banyak adegan, hanya saja belum ketemu alur yang pas dengan isi cerita. Ditunggu aja, ya!_

_Ah, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf, karena sepertinya untuk sementara saya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan FF ini. karena banyak banget kerjaan menjelang lebaran ini. Kalau saya sempat, saya akan meng-update chap selanjutnya meski tidak sesuai jadwal biasanya. Tapi kalau tidak mungkin 2 minggu setelah lebaran saya baru akan mulai aktif lagi. Mianhae..._

_Dan terima kasih atas review di chap kemarin. Maaf karena lagi-lagi nggak disebut satu-satu. Semoga nggak kapok meninggalkan jejaknya._

_Sampai jumpa...!_


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

ChoiSiwon

Dll

.

Annyeong..., mianhae, telah membuat readers menunggu (PD). Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri buat yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin. Langsung saja yah.

Happy Reading

_._

"_**Cih! Aku baru tahu sifatmu ternyata mengerikan, Kim Yesung!"**_

"_**Terimakasih, pengakuanmu, Kyuhyun'ssi!" jawab Yesung dengan senyumnya.**_

_**Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat di wajah datar Kim Yesung. Meski bukan senyum yang tulus, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak menyangka namja di depannya itu punya senyum semanis itu.**_

"_**Wae? Apa senyumku semempesona itu, sampai kau tak berkedip menatapku?"**_

"_**Mwo?!"**_

"_**Kalau begitu siapkan hatimu, kalau tidak nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, sebelum berhasil mendapatkan Lee Sungmin-mu!" ucap Yesung.**_

"_**Maldo andwae!"**_

_**Yesung tertawa mendengarnya, lalu masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Ya, setidaknya dia mendapat keuntungan dari semua ini. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, sepertinya dia akan punya sopir pribadi.**_

_**.**_

**Chap 4**

**.**

Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Yesung di tempat parkir, saat melihat Sungmin. Sementara namja manis yang bahkan belum sempat melepas sabuk pengamannya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Akhirnya aku yang jadi sopirnya!" gerutunya sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan melompat ke kursi di sampingnya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan mobilnya dengan mesin yang masih menyala. Dan akhirnya Yesunglah yang harus memarkir mobil itu dengan benar.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil itu, Yesung melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah dengan langkah santai. Tak jauh di depannya Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama Lee Sungmin.

Yesung mengamati namja itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sikap Cho Kyuhyun sangat berbeda bila sudah bersama Lee Sungmin. Sepertinya namja manis itu memang telah menjadi pawang dari manusia berhati es itu.

"Haruskah aku membantunya?" gumamnya. "Tapi akan lebih seru melihat namja egois itu ditolak berkali-kali oleh pujaan hatinya. Hehehe...," ucapnya sambil tertawa evil.

"Apa mengendarai mobil mahal membuat otakmu bermasalah, Yesung'ah?"

Yesung menoleh. "Ck! Teganya kau mengatakan hal itu pada sahabatmu ini, Ryeowook'sshi?" balas Yesung.

"Itu karena kau tertawa sendiri," sahut Wookkie. "Ohya, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun masih saja bersama Lee Sungmin sunbae? Apa pertunangan kalian hanya sebuah kamuflassshh...!"

Yesung membungkam mulut Wookkie dan langsung menyeretnya pergi. Namja manis itu membawa teman sebangkunya itu menuju ke belakan kelas mereka yang sepi, dan melepas bungkamannya.

"Jadi, benar dugaanku?" tanya Wookkie penuh selidik.

"Sttt! Jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarmu, eoh?" ucap Yesung lirih namun bernada tinggi.

"Mwo? Yesung! Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau menyetujui menjadi alat untuk menepis gosip karena appamu bekerja pada keluarga mereka? Apa mereka mengancammu? Seperti bukan kau saja! Kenapa kau menerimanya, eoh?!" marah namja yang beberapa minggu lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aniyo! Bukan seperti itu! Kau pikir aku takut pada ancaman? Aku melakukan ini karena Cho ahjumma yang memintaku. Kau tahu kan, dia sudah seperti ummaku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Tapi..."

"Lagi pula, ini hanya sementara, dan aku akan bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku kuliah di Eropa."

"Apa maksudmu sementara, Yesung'ah?"

"Kesepakatan kami akan berakhir, jika Cho Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sesuai keinginan orangtuanya. Jadi aku tidak akan menghabiskan sisa umurku dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak aku sukai."

Wookkie menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak yakin. "Tapi bagaimana kalau sampai salah satu dari kalian jatuh cinta di saat yang lain ingin mengakhirinya, eoh? Dan aku yakin kaulah yang akan lebih dulu menyukai namja itu."

"Mwo?! Ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal semacam itu? Kau pikir aku semudah itu bisa menyukai seseorang?! Kenapa kau meremehkanku?!" protes Yesung.

Ryeowook berdecak. "Ck! Kau tidak pernah menonton drama? Dalam perjanjian seperti ini, seorang wanita akan lebih cepat jatuh cinta pada sang pria daripada sebaliknya," ucapnya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Aku ini namja! Kau ingat itu!" bentak Yesung lalu meninggalkan Wookkie yang menatapnya.

"Tapi saat bersama namja itu, kau akan menjadi uke Yesung'ah. Itu artinya kau adalah yeoja-nya," desah Wookkie cemas.

Kim Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menghilang. Dia takut, Yesung akan kembali terluka.

..

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berdentang. Baru saja Yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mejanya saat ponselnya bergetar. Dari si namja Choi.

Blush. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Yesung memerah hanya karena membaca nama di layar ponselnya.

"Ha-halo?" ucapnya gugup.

"_Kenapa lama sekali baru kau angkat, baby?" _suara dari seberang.

"Waeyo?"

"_Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"_

"Ne? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin merindukan namja sepertimu!"

"_Jeongmalyo? Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat pipimu merona?"_

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Di-dimana kau?"

"_Apa kau mencariku? Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Merindukanku, hmm?"_

"Andwaeyo! Aku hanya..."

"_Mianhae, sepertinya kau akan merindukanku lebih lama lagi. Karena aku ada kerjaan sampai akhir minggu ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, minggu pagi nanti, kau pasti akan bisa melihatku lagi."_

Yesung berdecih. "Cih! Kau percaya diri sekali, Choi Siwon'sshi!"

"_Tentu saja! Tapi, hei, kemana panggilan Wonnie hyung itu? Harusnya kau tetap memanggilku begitu kan, baby?"_

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"_Tentu saja karena kita pacaran kan? Bukankah sebagai sepasang kekasih kita harus memiliki panggilan sayang?"_

"Mwo?! Ya! Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, eoh?!"

"_Kenapa masih bertanya? Kau menyakiti hatiku. Kim Yesung, apa kau tidak punya perasaan, eoh?"_

"Aku..."

"_Aku tidak peduli. Sudah aku putuskan. Kau adalah milikku. Suka atau tidak kau harus menerimanya. Arrachi? Annyeong!"_

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Ya!" panggil Yesung tapi yang terdengar hanyalah nada putus.

"So! Kau bertunangan denganku, dan berpacaran dengan kakakku? Ckckck..., sampai kapanpun, kau bukan tandingan Minnie hyung. Dia terlalu baik untuk disejajarkan denganmu."

Yesung menoleh. Menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Ya! Kalau kau saja bisa bebas menyukai Lee Sungmin, kenapa aku tidak? Lagipula, Choi Si-, ah ani, Wonnie hyung juga lebih baik darimu. Lebih tampan darimu," jawab Yesung seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Di-dia itu! Dia tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasku, ya?" gerutunya seraya menyusul Yesung keluar dari kelasnya.

Namja manis itu membawa kunci mobilnya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, namja itu tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkannya di Sekolah.

"Minnie hyung!" panggil Kyu saat melihat Sungmin berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

"Hai, Kyu," sapa namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Apa kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menyusul Sungmin.

"Ne, aku ada pemotretan."

"Mau aku antar, hyungie?" tawar Kyu.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aniyo. Managerku telah menjemput di depan. Lagipula seharusnya kau menjaga jarak denganku, Kyu."

"Wae? Apa karena gosip itu? Aku tidak peduli, hyungie. Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Ani. Tapi karena kau harus menjaga perasaan Kim Yesung. Bukankah dia tunanganmu? Nanti dia bisa salah paham," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Yesung yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pandang namja yang ia sukai, dan melihat Yesung yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyu. Sampai besok," pamit Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lee Sungmin, pada Yesung yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Namja tampan itu berdecak.

"Apanya yang salah paham?" gerutunya.

Yesung menoleh. "Ah, kau sudah selesai? Kupikir kau akan pergi bersama Lee Sungmin sunbae," ucapnya.

"Dia bilang kami harus menjaga jarak, karena dia takut kau akan salah paham," ucap Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke mobilnya.

"Aku? Untuk apa aku salah paham?" ucap Yesung sambil menyusul masuk ke mobil.

"Tentu saja karena Minnie hyung berpikir kau adalah tunanganku. Dia takut kau salah paham jika aku terlalu dekat dengannya."

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja apa yang dia inginkan," ucapnya sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Mwo? Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku menjauhi Minnie hyung?!" protes Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendengus. "Bodoh!" ucapnya sambil melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Jalankan saja mobilnya."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Yesung namun ia tetap melakukan permintaan Yesung. Meski dalam perjalanan mereka namja itu terus saja mendesah berat.

Yesung menoleh mendengar namja di sampingnya yang terus mendesah, seolah dunianya hampir runtuh hanya karena Lee Sungmin memintanya menjaga jarak dengan namja manis itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah mandesah seperti itu. Kau membuat polusi suara di mobil ini!" ucap Yesung kesal.

"Mwo? Ya! Ini semua karenamu kan? Sungmin hyung salah paham dengan hubungan kita. Jika seperti ini kau pikir aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Cih! Tanpa ada aku pun, kau tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanmu kan?" cibir Yesung.

"Kau bilang apa?!" bentak Kyu.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya heran pada Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius. Karena kejeniusanmu, kau selalu berpikiran jauh ke depan, sampai tak pernah menyadari ada banyak cara sederhana yang lebih efektif."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Bukankah Lee Sungmin sunbae sudah mengatakannya? Jaga jarak dengannya."

"Mwo?"

"Kau selalu ada di dekatnya. Selalu ada untuknya. Jika kau ingin tahu, apakah dia punya perasaan untukmu, maka untuk sementara waktu menjauhlah darinya. Seseorang yang telah terbiasa mendapat perhatian, dan tiba-tiba kehilangan perhatiaan itu, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi?" ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap namja manis di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Aigo..., apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Menjauhlah darinya untuk sementara, jangan memberinya perhatian apapun sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkanmu," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide itu? Ya! Kim Yesung, ternyata kau lumayan juga, eoh?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Yesung dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang kemudi.

"Cih!" Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

"Arraseo. Akan aku lakukan," ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat. "Tapi aku penasaran, apa kau juga memakai trik jual mahal ini pada Siwon hyung?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung yang tampak begitu kesal. Sementara namja manis itu kembali melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela.

_Taktik jual mahal?_

Itu bukan ide murni dari kepala Yesung. Tapi dari seseorang yang juga menamakan taktik itu dengan nama taktik jual mahal.

...

"_**Hae hyung, aku menyukaimu!"**_

"_**Aku juga menyukaimu, Yesungie!" ucap namja yang dipanggil Hae hyung oleh Yesung itu, sambil membelai rambut Yesung.**_

"_**Aku serius hyungie!"**_

"_**Aku juga serius, Yesungie. Ah, mianhae, aku harus ke kelas. Sampai nanti!"**_

_**Yesung mendengus kesal melihat namja yang ia sukai berlari kecil meninggalkannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya namja tampan itu menolaknya meski dengan cara yang sangat halus. Namja yang merupakan teman sekelas kakaknya itu selalu menghindar tiap kali Yesung menyatakan perasaannya.**_

"_**Kau terlalu agresif, Yesungie!" ucap seseorang.**_

"_**Hyukkie hyung?"**_

"_**Apa kau tahu, jika kau terlalu berlebihan memperhatikan seseorang, maka dia akan menganggap perhatianmu itu tidak istimewa."**_

"_**Benarkah?" ucap Yesung.**_

"_**Ne..., makanya, kau harus menjauh darinya untuk sementara waktu. Buatlah dia merasa kehilanganmu, maka pasti dialah yang akan mengejarmu."**_

"_**Jeongmalyo? Hyung yakin?"**_

_**Hyukkie tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Yesung. "Tentu saja. Ini namanya taktik jual mahal."**_

"_**Tapi, bukankah hyung juga menyukai Hae hyung? Lalu kenapa..."**_

"_**Karena aku harus pergi jauh setelah lulus nanti. Jadi aku harap kau akan menjaga Lee Donghae untukku juga. Arrachi?"**_

_**Yesung mengangguk ragu. Namun ia menuruti semua yang Hyukkie katakan. Perlahan, ia menjauh dari namja Lee itu.**_

_**..**_

"_**Yesungie, Heenim ada?"**_

"_**Hmm. Ada di kamarnya," jawab Yesung dingin seraya masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Lee Donghae yang menatapnya heran.**_

_**..**_

"_**Yesungie, lihat ini, aku mendapat tiket nonton gratis. Bagaimana kalau..."**_

"_**Mianhae Hae hyung. Aku ada janji dengan Ryeowookkie. Annyeong!"**_

_**..**_

"_**Yesungie, ada Donghae," ucap Heechul saat Yesung masuk ke rumah. "Oh, Wookkie, kau datang?"**_

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, hyung. Ne, kami mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok."**_

"_**Ayo, Wookkie!" Yesung menarik Kim Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa Donghae.**_

_**Heechul menoleh pada Lee Donghae yang masih menatap pintu kamar Yesung yang tertutup.**_

"_**Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Aniya," jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

_**..**_

_**Sudah hampir sebulan, Yesung selalu menghindari Donghae. Dan si manis semakin dekat dengan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka selalu bersama, di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Bahkan Kim Ryeowook sering menginap di rumah Yesung. Dan diakui atau tidak, hal itu perlahan membuat Lee Donghae terganggu.**_

"_**Hae'ah, jawabanmu salah," tegur Hyukkie saat melihat lembar jawab Donghae.**_

"_**Ne?" sentak namja tampan itu.**_

"_**Apa yang kau lihat, eoh?" tanya Hyukkie seraya menoleh ke arah pandang namja tampan itu, yang membuatnya tak konsentrasi mengerjakan soal latihannya.**_

_**Namja manis itu tersenyum saat menyadari apa yang sedang Donghae lihat.**_

"_**Bukankah mereka serasi? Meskipun Yesungie adalah tipe uke ideal, tapi saat bersama Kim Ryeowook, dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang melindungi tuan putrinya. Benar kan?" ucap Hyukkie.**_

_**Donghae meremas kertas jawabannya. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada Yesung yang tengah bercanda dengan Ryeowook. Dan mata itu tiba-tiba melebar saat melihat Wookkie yang tiba-tiba memeluk Yesung.**_

"_**Srak!" meja di depan namja Lee itu bergeser kasar saat namja itu berdiri tiba-tiba dan keluar dari kelasnya.**_

_**Hyukkie tertawa lirih. "Kau berhasil, Yesungie," ucapnya.**_

_**Sementara Lee Donghae telah sampai di depan kelas Yesung. Dan langsung menarik Yesung menjauh dari Kim Ryeowook. Lalu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada namja manis itu untuk bertanya, si tampan menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu.**_

"_**Hae Hyung? Kau mau membawaku kemana? Hyung?"**_

_**Hae tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Tapi justru mendorong namja manis itu masuk ke sebuah ruang kosong.**_

"_**Hae hyu-"**_

_**Kalimat Yesung terhenti saat Lee Donghae tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Membuat si manis membelalakkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut.**_

"_**Sudah cukup kau menjauhiku, Yesungie. Jangan mengujiku dengan bersikap semesra itu dengan namja lain!" ucap Donghae.**_

"_**Ne?"**_

"_**Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja lain! Kau menyakiti hatiku!" ucap Donghae lagi.**_

"_**Apa kau cemburu, hyung?"**_

"_**Tentu saja!" jawab Hae cepat. "Em..., maksudku..., aku..."**_

_**Yesung menghambur memeluk namja di depannya. "Akhirnya hyung menyukaiku. Hyung cemburu karena menyukaiku kan?" ucapnya.**_

"_**I-itu..."**_

"_**Kau jahat hyung. Kau selalu menghindar tiap kali aku menyatakan perasaanku. Lalu kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengan oranglain, eoh?"**_

"_**Aku...,"**_

"_**Kalau aku tidak menjauhimu, apa selamanya kau tidak akan menyukaiku?"**_

_**Donghae menatap Yesung yang masih memeluknya. "Sebenarnya..., aku selalu menyukaimu. Hanya saja..., kau adalah adik dari sahabatku. Aku takut jika suatu saat aku menyakitimu, aku akan kehilangan dua orang sekaligus. Mianhae..."**_

_**Yesung tersenyum dalam pelukannya.**_

"_**Hyukkie hyung memang hebat. Taktik jual mahalnya benar-benar berhasil!" ucapnya.**_

"_**Mwo?" Donghae menjauhkan diri dari Yesung. "Jadi selama ini kau hanya pura-pura, eoh? Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau nyaris membuatku mati sesak karena terlalu takut kehilanganmu, tetapi ternyata itu hanya pura-pura?!"**_

"_**Eh..., i-itu..."**_

"_**Ya! Kau ini! Aku pastikan, kau pasti akan menyesal! Akan aku buat selamanya kau tidak bisa lepas dariku!"**_

"_**Mi-mianhae hyung..."**_

"_**Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sungie!"**_

"_**Hyaa...! Ampun, hyuuuuung...!"**_

_**..**_

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!"

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu sama sekali tak menyahut. Justru kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Sudah hampir setahun sejak peristiwa dalam lamunannya terjadi. Meski kadang ia masih merindukan saat-saat itu, tapi Yesung mulai melupakan perasaannya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, dia terkesan mudah berpaling. Tapi baginya, itu adalah jalan terbaik.

Cinta pertama, tak selamanya jadi yang terakhir.

..

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia baru saja menolak ajakan Lee Sungmin untuk makan malam bersama. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ini sudah benar kan? Taktik jual mahal. Kim Yesung, kalau sampai taktikmu gagal, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" ucapnya bermonolog.

"Kau apa?" sahut seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kim Yesung? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Semua barang dan pakaianku menghilang dari rumahku. Dan tiba-tiba berpindah ke rumah ini. Haah! Ini sabotase!" keluh namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau akan menikmatinya sebentar lagi," ucapnya.

"Yeah. Aku harap begitu. Demi Roma dan Paris, aku rela melakukan ini," jawab Yesung.

"Cih! Kau tak perlu mengulangi kata-kata itu!" ucap Kyu kesal.

"Waeyo? Kau pasti merasa kesal, karena di mataku, Eropa lebih menarik dari Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu dipuja semua orang."

"Mwo? Cih! Untuk apa aku kesal hanya karena pendapat satu orang saja? Masih banyak oranglain yang menyukaiku!" sahut Kyu kesal kuadrat.

"Oya? Kalau begitu selamat! Karena setidaknya kau masih punya rasa percaya diri!" ucap si manis sembari berjalan menuju kamar barunya.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Yesung.

"Apa?"

"Em.., itu..., tadi aku..., aku menolak ajakan Minnie hyung. Aku..."

"Jinjja? Woow! Itu sebuah kemajuan! Ini berita besar!" seru Yesung.

"Ya! Jangan mengolok-olok aku! Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya!"

Yesung memutar matanya. "Akan aku beri tahu besok."

"Ya! Jangan bercanda! Katakan sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Jangan berteriak! Seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Cerewet! Katakan saja apa langkah selanjutnya!"

"Tidak ada! Hanya lakukan saja seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Kau pikir satu kali penolakan saja cukup membuatnya merasa kehilanganmu? Bodoh!"

Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkannya masuk ke kamar barunya.

"Aish! Namja itu! Mana mungkin aku tega melakukannya?!" geramnya.

..

Dan seperti seorang anak TK, Kyuhyun sangat patuh pada nasehat Yesung. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia menghindari Sungmin dengan berbagai alasan. Membuat namja manis itu penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Aku kasihan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu menyukai Lee Sungmin sunbae. Sampai-sampai rela bertunangan dengan namja yang tidak dia sukai, demi menepis gosip yang menyerang namja itu."

Lee Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ya! Kau tidak kasihan padaku?!"

"Waeyo? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun?"

"Mwo? Ya! Wookkie!"

Lee Sungmin terpaku menatap punggung kedua Hoobaenya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun bertunangan dengan Kim Yesung demi dirinya? Benarkah namja itu mencintainya begitu dalam?

Tanpa berpikir panjang namja manis itu berbalik mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan Kyuhyun sampai berbuat sejauh itu.

"Kyu...!" panggilnya saat melihat si tampan keluar dari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Sedikit terkejut melihat Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Namja tampan itu belum mempersiapkan alasan untuk menghindari Lee Sungmin.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Emm, mianhae, hyung, tapi aku...,"

"Aku mohon!" pinta Sungmin.

"Arraseo. Tapi sebentar saja, ne?" ucap namja tampan itu.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya melangkah bersama Kyuhyun menuju atap sekolah.

"Hyung mau bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin (read: pura-pura dingin).

"Aku..., aku dengar kau dan Yesung hanya pura-pura bertunangan?"

"Ne?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah kau melakukannya hanya demi menepis gosip tentang kita?"

"Da-dari mana kau dengar itu?"

"Kyu..., kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku. Jangan mengorbankan masa depanmu untukku."

"Mwo?"

"Aku..., sampai saat ini masih sangat menyukai Choi Siwon. Meskipun aku tahu, saat kami pacaran dulu, hanyalah settingan dari management untuk mendongkrak penjualan produk iklan yang kami bintangi. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi..."

"Hyung...," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal menahan sesak di dadanya. Bagaimana bisa Lee Sungmin justru membicarakan perasaannya pada Choi Siwon?

"Ne?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yesung..."

"Wookkie, kenapa tiba-tiba kau-, ah mianhae, aku pikir Kim Ryeowook yang..., mianhae," Kim Yesung berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun berlari kecil mengejar Yesung dan menangkap tangan namja manis itu, dan tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun, ia menariknya kembali mendekati Lee Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Hanya menggenggam tangan Yesung lebih erat. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat si manis mengerti bahwa namja itu sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Hyungie tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak sedang berkorban untuk siapapun. Hyungie tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena aku menerima pertunangan kami bukan karena terpaksa. Karena sejak kami kecil dulu, Yesung memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pendampingku."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitupun Yesung yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mi-mianhae..., aku pikir kalian..."

"Hanya karena aku pernah menyukaimu, bukan berarti aku akan selalu melakukan apapun untukmu. Jadi aku harap hyung tidak salah paham tentang hal ini," ucap Kyu lagi.

Sungmin kembali terhenyak. "Mianhae. Sepertinya aku memang salah paham. Aku..., sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucapnya kikuk. Lalu berbalik pergi.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau pintar berakti-, eungmmphh...!" pertanyaan lirih Yesung terputus saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Sungmin membungkam mulutnya tak percaya. Lalu berbalik pergi dengan wajah memerah karena kaget melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin berbalik pergi, Kyuhyun masih terus menatap punggung namja manis itu. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak karena telah membohongi dan pasti sangat menyinggung perasaan namja itu. Tapi ia juga terluka saat mengingat ucapan Lee Sungmin. Dan saat ia melihat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tengkuk Yesung dan menciumnya.

Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!"

"Membantu orang itu, harus sampai tuntas kan?" ucap si tampan seraya meninggalkan Yesung.

Sementara tubuh si manis langsung merosot jatuh. "Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, seraya mengusap-usap bibirnya yang ternoda.

Kyuhyun masih sempat mendengar teriakan itu dan hanya tertawa, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan tak merasakan apa-apa. Karena kenyataannya saat ini jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Mungkin terkesan norak, tapi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya. Dan terlintas kembali dalam ingatnya, betapa lembut bibir Kim Yesung yang tadi dikecupnya. Dan mengingat hal itu, detak jantungnya kembali menggila.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Akhirnya, tetep aja Kyusungnya belum dapat scene romantis. Hehehe... di Chap ini Hae muncul dalam flash back. Kalo otak saya ntar 'on' akan saya munculin lagi. tapi kalo nggak ya..., hehe..., jangan ditunggu ya. Wkakkaa..._

_Dan tengs buat para reviewers._

_**Tika. Sulastri**__ – Harpairiry – __**indah. Lestari18**__ – afifah. kulkasnyachangmin – __**Faskan**__ – Jy_

_**Yanieracle**__ – babykyusung – __**sayangsemuamembersuju**__ – CloudSparkyuLove_

_**ErmaClouds 13**__ – reny. rhey – __**cassandraelf**__ – sasaclouds – __**nin nina**__ – BlackCloudss_

_**Rikarika**__ – YY – __**MeganLim**__ – yesungie lover – __**Nakazawa Ryu**__ – Jeremy Kim 84 – __**Clouds 1709**_

_Ye'Im Clouds – __**AuraKim**__ – Me 8288 – __**fazar. zee. 18 **__– purieCloudsYesungie_

_**sisil. li 24 - **__Cloudsition cungie – __**AKUsukaYESUNG**__ – TrinCloudsSparkyu_

_dan mungkin jika ada yang terselip, mianhae. And some guest. Tengkyu semua..._


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

ChoiSiwon

Dll

.

_Annyeonghaseyooooo…, mian karena gak bsa kasih bonus hari rayanya, hehehe…, padahal pengen cepet-cepet juga nyelesaiin FF ini, karena udah muncul ide baru. Tapi nanti ajalah. Sabar…., sabar…. Pokoknya nikmatin ajah. Saya sedang piket di cabang lain, dan suepiiiiiii, buanget. dari pada ngantuk, maka author imitasi tapi baik hati ini memutuskan (jaelah) khusus minggu ini, FF ini di post lebih cepat. tapi minggu depan tetep pada jadwal, ne!  
_

_Happy reading_

.

.

"_**Menolong orang itu, harus sampai tuntas kan?" ucap si tampan seraya meninggalkan Yesung.**_

_**Sementara tubuh si manis langsung merosot jatuh. "Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, seraya mengusap-usap bibirnya yang ternoda.**_

_**Kyuhyun masih sempat mendengar teriakan itu dan hanya tertawa, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan tak merasakan apa-apa. Karena kenyataannya saat ini jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Mungkin terkesan norak, tapi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.**_

_**Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya. Dan terlintas kembali dalam ingatnya, betapa lembut bibir Kim Yesung yang tadi dikecupnya. Dan mengingat hal itu, detak jantungnya kembali menggila.**_

.

**Chap 5**

.

"Kenapa kau duduk di belakang, eoh? Kau pikir aku sopirmu?" tanya Kyu kesal saat Yesung memilih duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Kau pikir apa lagi? Aku harus menghindari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi," ucap Yesung.

"Mwo? Jangan berlebihan! Tadi itu bukan niatku untuk menciummu. Itu hanya..."

"Kau ingin terlihat kuat di mata Lee Sungmin sunbae kan? Cih! Apapun alasanmu, tak seharusnya kau mencium orang sembarangan kan?!"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Yesung. "Ya! Untuk apa kau semarah itu? Toh itu bukan first kiss-mu kan? Seharusnya aku yang merasa rugi karena ciuman pertamaku harus dengan namja yang tidak aku cintai!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung. Lalu detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara tawanya yang lepas.

"Wae? Wae? Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kenapa kau tertawa, eoh?"

"Aniyo! Jalankan saja mobilnya, Kyunnie...!"

"Ya! Ya! Jangan memanggilku begitu! Menggelikan!"

Yesung kembali tertawa tergelak. "Itu cocok untuk anak kecil sepertimu kan? Anak kecil yang baru merasakan ciuman pertamanya. Hahaha..."

"Kau! Apa kau mau mati, eoh?!"

"Wae? Kau marah, Kyunnie? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya?"

"Ahh! Sudah jangan bicara lagi!" bentak Kyu seraya membawa mobilnya keluar dari sekolah mereka. Sesekali namja tampan itu melirik spionnya mengamati namja manis di belakang yang masih menertawainya.

Tawanya sangat lepas. Sepertinya dia senang sekali mendengar satu rahasia kecil Kyuhyun. Benar-benar menyebalkan. tapi...

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Yesung yang menatap ke luar jendela dengan segaris senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun terfokus pada bibir manis Yesung.

"Aish! Jinjja! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan!" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan saat ia mencium namja manis itu.

.

.

Nyawa Yesung belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, saat ia merasakan ia tidur dalam dekapan seseorang. Namja manis itu membuka matanya, dan mendapati wajahnya yang menempel sempurna di dada bidang seseorang.

"Gyaa...!" teriaknya spontan sambil mendorong namja itu hingga jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ach...! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, baby?" protes orang itu sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"Si-siwonnie hyung?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Ne, ini aku Wonnie hyungmu. Apa yang keu lakukan? Kenapa mendorongku?"

"Mwo? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang hyung lakukan di kamarku? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? sejak kapan kau..."

"Aish...! Apa itu penting? Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk, baby. Begitu syuting selesai, aku langsung pulang. Menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tubuh yang lelah, hanya agar bisa secepatnya bertemu denganmu. Tapi sampai di rumah, kau sudah tidur, jadi aku ikut tidur saja di sini," jawab Siwon sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"M-mwo?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau terharu?"

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda! Aku-"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat senang melihatku, tapi aku masih mengantuk. Kita tidur lagi saja, ne? Baru jam empat pagi."

"Mwo?"

"Sttthh!" Siwon menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung lalu menarik tubuh namja manis itu hingga kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dan tanpa memberinya kesempatan protes, si tampan langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Hyung...! Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri!"

"Shireo!" jawab Siwon cepat sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Tapi..."

"Hanya satu jam saja, oke? Aku akan bangun sebelum Kyuhyun dan yang lain terjaga."

Deg! Jantung Yesung bergetar saat mendengar nama itu.

"K-kyuhyun?" gumamnya tak sadar.

"Hmm? Kau tidak berselingkuh dengannya selama aku pergi kan?" tanya Siwon tanpa membuka mata.

Yesung terkesiap. Terngiang kembali saat Kyuhyun menciumnya kemarin. Entah kenapa, Yesung merasa bersalah pada Siwon. Seolah ia tengah bermain di belakang namja itu. Kyuhyun benar. Dia memang keterlaluan. Bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tak mampu menolak saat Siwon mengklaim Yesung sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau..."

"Ya! Wonnie hyung!" teriak Yesung menyembunyikan kekagetannya sembari mendudukkan diri.

Siwon membuka matanya, dan mendapati Yesung yang tengah cemberut menatapnya. Si tampan tertawa melihatnya. Lalu sekali lagi menarik namja manis itu hingga terbaring di atasnya.

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

"Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga, baby."

"M-mwo?" ucap Yesung gugup.

"Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk itu. jadi biarkan aku istirahat, ne?" ucapnya tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. membiarkan namja manis di atasnya terpaku dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang menatap mereka dari celak pintu yang terbuka.

_**Beberapa menit sebelumnya.**_

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, berniat turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bangun sepagi ini. Salahkan mimpi buruknya yang membuatnya terjaga. Tapi langkah namja itu tertunda saat mendengar suara teriakan Yesung.

"Apa dia juga mimpi buruk?" gumamnya seraya memutar langkahnya menuju kamar Yesung.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati pintu itu bahkan tak tertutup sempurna. Dengan sedikit ragu, dan juga gugup, si tampan mendorong pelan pintu itu agar lebih terbuka. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Choi Siwon yang menarik Kim Yesung hingga jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Ya!"

"Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga, baby."

"M-mwo?"

"Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk itu. jadi biarkan aku istirahat, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa ada rasa kesal melihat kemesraan kedua namja itu. Lagi-lagi Choi Siwon.

...

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Tapi mendung di hati Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini dia sudah cukup kesal melihat kemesraan kakak dan tunangannya. Dan sekarang mereka masih saja pamer keakraban bahkan tanpa canggung di depan orangtua mereka. Apa mereka benar-benar sudah gila?

"Siwonnie, kapan kau akan kembali ke China?" tanya sang Mommy. Mereka tengah bersantai di taman di halaman samping rumah mereka.

"Besok, Mom," jawab Siwon santai yang membuat Yesung menoleh menatapnya.

"Sampaikan salam Mommy pada orangtuamu."

"Ne. Tentu saja."

"Berapa lama?" tanya sang Daddy.

"It's S-E-C-R-E-T," jawab Siwon sambil melirik Yesung di sampingnya.

"Dasar kau ini!" sahut Mommy sambil mengacak rambut putra tirinya. "Ah, tuan Cho, bukankah siang ini kita ada janji makan siang dengan klien?" tanyanya kemudian pada suaminya yang sedang membaca koran.

Entah apa percakapan selanjutnya. Pikiran dan mata Yesung hanya tertuju pada Choi Siwon saja. Namja yang dengan setengah memaksa itu telah merebut hatinya. Tapi secepat ini, dia akan meninggalkannya.

"Kim Yesung, ambilkan minumanku!" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

Si manis menoleh. Menatap aneh pada namja itu. bukan karena tak mendengar perintahnya. Tapi karena minuman yang Kyuhyun minta, bahkan tepat berada di depan namja Cho itu.

Yesung mendorong gelas minuman itu sambil berkomat-kamit memaki Kyuhyun yang mengagetkannya.

"Apa?" tanya namja Cho itu pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Emm, Ahjusshi, ahjumma, bolehkah hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah? emm, maksudku bersama Heechul hyung," ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Nyonya dan tuan Cho menoleh.

"Tentu saja, chagiya. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja."

"Gamsahamnida," sahut Yesung senang. Senyum manis tampak menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat dua namja bersaudara itu tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Mommy harus bersiap-siap!" ucap Nyonya Cho sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke rumah.

"Haish..., itu terdengar seperti perintah untukku," gumam tuan Cho seraya melipat koran paginya dan menyusul istrinya. Ketiga namja muda itu hanya mengantar kepergian mereka dengan tatapannya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pergi,"ucap Yesung sembari beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, ba-" gerakan dan kalimat Siwon terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Namja tampan itu menoleh.

"Setidaknya jangan memamerkan keakraban kalian di rumah ini, hyung. Kau mau Mommy dan Daddy tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"

"Ne?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kim Yesung saat ini, meski tidak dalam posisi yang sama, tapi dia dalam situasi yang sama seperti Minnie hyung. Terjebak diantara kita," ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berhati-hati. Makanya cepatlah takhlukkan Lee Sungmin. Agar Yesung terbebas dari situasi ini," ucapnya yang membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Namja tampan itu melepas tangan kakaknya. "Ne, tentu saja," ucapnya tanpa keyakinan.

"Gomawo," ucap Siwon seraya menepuk pundak adiknya dan meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ada rasa aneh di hatinya. Entahlah. Ia tak mengenali rasa itu. Tapi ia tahu, ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi, apa?

.

**-double trouble-**

.

"Kim Yesung! Ya! Yesungie, berhenti!" panggil Siwon pada Yesung yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Baby!" panggil Siwon lagi, kali ini ia berhasil menangkap tangan kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan, hyung. Nanti Chullie hyung melihatmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi..."

"Baby, jangan membuat alasan untuk menghindariku! Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku tidak bilang padamu kalau aku akan kembali ke China kan?" tebak Siwon.

"A-aku... aku tidak marah. Hanya..., sedikit terkejut."

"Benarkah? haah..., lagi-lagi kau mengecewakanku! Padahal aku sangat senang melihatmu marah. Itu artinya kau peduli padaku kan? Tapi ternyata aku salah paham. Haah..."

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Apa semudah itu kau percaya padaku? Tidak selamanya hati dan mulut itu sejalan kan?!" ucap Yesung tanpa sadar.

Choi Siwon menyeringai. "So? Kau benar-benar tidak rela aku meninggalkanmu?"

Yesung tersentak. "Itu...," ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Kau mulai menyukaiku lagi kan, baby?" ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat wajah Yesung, memaksa si manis menatapnya.

"Aku..."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku kembali ke China hanya beberapa hari saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Korea."

"Mwo?"

"Ya..., meskipun aku ikut Home Schooling, tetap saja ada yang mesti aku urus untuk bisa pindah ke sini kan? Lagi pula aku juga harus berpamitan pada orangtuaku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Siwon menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku putuskan untuk tinggal di Korea sampai kau lulus. Lalu aku akan menemanimu ke Eropa. Aku akan mengawasimu agar kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun ataupun namja lain."

"Mwo?"

"Jadi jangan membuat pengorbanan namja tampan sepertiku ini sia-sia, ne?"

Yesung memukul bahu Siwon lirih. Membuat si tampan tersenyum. Lalu namja Choi itu menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dia bersumpah, untuk pertama kalinya namja tampan itu sangat penasaran ingin melihat pemandangan di bawah jendela kamarnya, dan ia sangat menyesalinya. Karena saat jendela itu terbuka, yang ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya adalah kemesraan dua namja itu.

Dia tidak sedang cemburu kan? Tidak, tidak! Ini bukan rasa cemburu. Karena Kyuhyun masih dan hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin. Ini hanya rasa iri, karena Siwon selalu menang darinya. Ya! Pasti hanya itu saja.

Dan akhirnya sepanjang siang ini, Kyuhyun mempunyai kegiatan baru. Mengawasi kegiatan tiga orang namja di teras rumah keluarga Kim, yang diselingi canda dan pertengakaran antara Kim Yesung, Kim Heechul dan Choi Siwon.

"Heenim! Kau pengkhianat!" gumamnya kesal.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelasnya dengan membawa tasnya. Mau kemana namja itu saat pelajaran masih berlangsung?

"Kim Yesung ada keperluan mendadak, jadi dia ijin pulang lebih dulu," ucap guru yang sedang mengajar.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. _Keperluan mendadak?_ Jangan-jangan dia pergi ke bandara mengantar Choi Siwon?

"Cih! Anak itu!" geramnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?" panggil Gurunya tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menoleh.

Kim Ryeowook menatap ke luar kelasnya, meski bayangan Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung tak terlihat lagi. Sepertinya sesuatu yang akan menyusahkan, telah dimulai.

Sementara Lee Sungmin yang baru kembali dari toilet tanpa sengaja melihat Yesung yang tampak tergesa meninggalkan kelasnya. Baru saja namja manis itu hendak memanggilnya, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun menyusul namja itu. Dan seolah ia transparan, Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung dan menariknya melewati Lee Sungmin begitu saja.

Deg! Jantung Sungmin berdenyut menyakitkan.

..

"Apa maumu? Jangan mengikutiku!" protes Yesung.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku kan juga ingin mengantar hyungku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? bukankah kalian tidak akrab?" sindir Yesung.

"Semua kan bisa berubah," jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka sedang berlari memasuki bandara saat ini, setelah Kyuhyun memaksa mengantar atau mengikuti Yesung ke bandara.

"Hyung/Wonnie hyung!" panggil keduannya bersamaan saat melihat Choi Siwon.

Namja tampan yang tengah menyamar itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Kalian? Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kalau penyamaranku ketahuan, eoh?" marah Siwon.

Yesung tak menjawab, hanya menghambur memeluk kekasihnya. Membuat namja yang datang bersamanya merasa kesal melihatnya.

"Hati-hati, hyung," ucap Yesung sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ne, tentu saja, baby," ucapnya seraya mencium pipi Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuang muka melihatnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan kesal yang aneh itu menyerang hatinya.

"Hei, Kyu! Ingat ucapanku, ne! Cepatlah menakhlukkan Lee Sungmin, agar Yesungku bebas," ucap Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Arra!" jawab Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Choi Siwon'sshi. Kajja!" panggil manager Siwon.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Siwon sambil melambaikan tiket dan passportnya.

Yesung membalas lambaian itu, sementara Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Akhirnya saingannya pergi juga. Batinnya. Tanpa sadar namja itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali?" komen Yesung sambil menatap sengit pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu sa-"

"Cih! Kau pasti berpikir sainganmu mendapatkan hati Lee Sungmin sunbae tidak ada lagi."

"Ah, kau memang pintar, Kim!" sahut Kyu.

"Cih!" decih Yesung seraya berbalik pergi.

"Hei, apa kau akan kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berlari kecil menyusul Yesung.

"Ani, aku mau pulang," jawab Yesung.

"Jinjja? Aku ikut. Aku lapar, sampai rumah buatkan aku spagetti, ne?"

"Shireo!"

"Ayolah! Anggap sebagai ongkos telah mengantarmu ke sini."

"Aku kan tidak memintanya," jawab Yesung cuek.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Sekali saja bersikap baik padaku tidak ada ruginya kan?" protes Kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan, bertengkar dengan namja manis itu terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Dan entah sejak kapan pula, ia terbiasa untuk berada di dekat namja manis itu.

.

**-double trouble-**

.

Kyuhyun pura-pura tak melihat kalau saat ini di depannya, pipi Yesung menggembung sempurna. Tanda ia sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sepulang dari bandara, bukannya pulang ke rumah besarnya, Cho Kyuhyun justru mengikutinya pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Dan namja Cho itu terus saja merengek minta dibuatkan spagetti dan jus strowberry. Benar-benar tipe tuan muda yang suka asal perintah.

"Ayolah, aku kelaparan, Yesungie..."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Wae? Kau tidak protes waktu Siwon hyung memanggilmu begitu? Yesungie baby?" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Ya!"

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti, lakukan apa yang aku minta!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini!" bentak Yesung. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menguliti namja pucat itu dan mencampurnya dalam spagetti.

"Atau aku akan mengatakan pada Kim ahjusshi kalau..."

"Arraseo!" potong Yesung. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya namja itu masuk ke dapur untuk memasak makanan yang Kyuhyun minta.

Sementara namja tampan itu tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat Yesung melakukan perintahnya. Dengan setia, ia menunggu Yesung selesai memasak dan membuat jus untuknya.

Tek! Yesung meletakkan gelas jus di depan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Cepat habiskan!" perintahnya.

"Gomawo, yeobo," ucap Kyu menggoda Yesung.

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Pura-pura asyik menikmati makanannya. Yah, harus dia akui, masakan Yesung lumayan enak juga. Apalagi dia benar-benar lapar.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang menyantap masakannya dengan lahap. Sampai-sampai bibirnya belepotan saus.

"Makan pelan-pelan, bodoh!" ucapnya sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan tissue.

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, dan namja itu mendongak menatap Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Se-setelah ini, cuci piring dan gelasnya sendiri!" ucap Yesung seraya masuk kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan alat memasaknya.

"Mwo?!" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Ah, aku lupa, kau kan tuan muda yang tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Pasti kau tidak bisa melakukannya," ejek Yesung.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Tak ada yang tak bisa aku lakukan!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Oya? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku, Cho Kyuhyun yang serba bisa!"

"Arraseo!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan yang memang telah selesai makan itu beranjak menyusul Yesung ke dapur dengan membawa piring dan gelas kotornya. Yesung meletakkan pan-nya kembali ke rak, lalu berdiri di samping Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayo, lakukan!" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung ragu. Lalu mulai menyalakan kran.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Mau mundur?" ejek Yesung lagi.

"Andwaeyo!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menadahkan piringnya di bawah kran. Dan...

"Sraat...!" aliran air yang terlalu deras yang beradu dengan piring datar yang siapapun tahu tidak akan bisa menampung air, membuat air yang telah bercampur dengan sisa makanan di piring Kyuhyun, muncrat dan mengotori wajah dan pakaian namja tampan itu.

"Hahahhaa...!" spontan Yesung langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Hummph..., kau ini bodoh, ya? Seharusnya kau memiringkan piringnya dan mengecilkan airnya!" ucap Yesung sambil tertawa.

"Cih! Kau sengaja ya? Kenapa baru mengatakannya?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau serba bisa?"

"Cih!" Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. "Berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Mianhae, tapi kau benar-benar lucu!" ucap Yesung sambil membersihkan kotoran di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kim!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Iya, akan aku coba. Tapi.. hummph..!" Yesung masih membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku bilang, berhenti menertawaiku, Kim Yesung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik pinggang Yesung dan langsung membungkam bibir namja manis itu dengan bibirnya.

Mata sipit si manis membola saat menyadari apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Namja manis itu meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi pelukan Kyuhyun terlalu erat. Lumatan bibir namja itu juga terlalu kuat. Yesung tak mampu melepaskan diri.

Salah. Dia tahu ini salah. Tapi detik berikutnya tubuh Yesung telah bersandar pada lemari es di belakangnya, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tak berhenti melumat bibirnya.

Pletak!

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Cho Kyuhyun dan disusul tarikan kasar hingga namja pucat itu menjauh dari tubuh Yesung.

"Hyungie...," sebut si manis dengan wajah memerah karena malu, kaget dan nyaris kehabisan nafas karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Appo, hyung!" protes Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang teraniaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik manisku, evil Cho?!"

"Me-memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

Heechul melotot menatap Kyuhyun. Sementara Yesung semakin merona mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak sayang pada nyawamu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Heechul.

"Ya! Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, hyung! Salahkan adikmu yang terus saja menertawaiku. Terpaksa aku membuatnya diam."

"Mwo?" ucap Yesung tak terima.

Heechul menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun. "Kau ini benar-benar...!"

"Hei, hei..., aku masih tuan muda di sini. Tak bisakah kau sedikit menghormatiku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Heechul.

"Mwoya?"

"Yang tadi itu, hanya terbawa suasana, hyung. Bukan apa-apa. Benar begitu kan Kim Yesung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu benar-benar sudah tidak sayang nyawa. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Tapi, bukan Kim Yesung jika harus kalah hanya karena satu ciuman.

"Ya, bukan hal yang penting. Bekasnya akan hilang setelah aku mencuci mulutku," jawabnya.

"Mwo?!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Yesung. Bagaimana namja manis itu bisa sesantai itu?

Heechul tergelak mendengar ucapan adiknya dan reaksi Kyuhyun. Mungkin kekhawatirannya pada Yesung terlalu berlebihan. Ia selalu takut Yesung akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti, tanpa pernah berpikir jika adiknya adalah namja yang tegar dan kuat.

"Pulang sana!" Yesung menedang pantat Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakimu, eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula, kau kan juga harus ikut pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku sedang berada di rumahku, tuan muda. Kau lupa?"

"Tapi..."

"Aish, jinjja! Bisakah kau pergi saja? Kau sudah cukup menyusahkanku hari ini!" teriak Yesung kesal.

"A-apa?" sentak Kyuhyun. Tak mengira Yesung akan semarah itu.

Heechul melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyeret namja itu keluar dari dapur, sambil sesekali menjitak kepala namja pucat itu.

"Ya! Heenim! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam, bocah! Yesung sedang ingin sendiri. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ne?"

"Meskipun aku belum sepenuhnya setuju dia pacaran dengan Choi Siwon, tapi aku cukup tahu, adikku sedih karena kepergian namja itu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Heechul seraya mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Benar juga. Hari ini kakaknya, namjachingu Yesung, kembali ke China. Pasti Yesung sangat sedih karenanya. Dan Kyuhyun justru terus menempelinya. Belum lagi ciuman yang dia lakukan.

Tapi...

Meskipun dia sendiri yang mengatakan ciuman itu terjadi hanya karena terbawa suasana dan tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Tapi, benarkah bagi Yesung, itu benar-benar tak berarti? Benarkah namja manis itu bisa melupakannya semudah apa yang ia katakan?

Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya.

Jika yang pertama adalah untuk bersandiwara di depan Lee Sungmin. Lalu apa alasan ciuman kedua mereka? Terbawa suasana? Benarkah?

"Kim Yesung, mulai sekarang, lebih baik kau jangan lagi tersenyum atau tertawa di depanku. Itu membuatku gila!" ucapnya bermonolog.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Huaaaa…. Aku kangen KiSung….! (abaikan)_

_Mian karena otak lagi gak connect, jadi sepertinya alurnya kecepetan nih. Dan HaeSung? Bakal ada lagi nggak ya? Kalo tambah Hae, mungkin harus ganti judul jadi Triple Trouble kali ya? Wakakaka…._

_Pokoknya tengs buat yang review._

_**Dor4cloudELF** – indah. Lestari18 – **yesungie love**r – almun –**kimkim 84** – MeganLim_

_**Kiss** – purieCloudsYesungie – **AKUsukaYESUNG** – Clouds 1709 –** me 8288** – Jy_

_**Jeremy kim84** – cassandraelf – **yekyufa** – reny. rhey –** bay 05** – SasaClouds_

_**Afifah. Kulkasnyachangmin** – HelMi Modus –** Kim YeHyun** – Nakazawa Ryu_

_**KSfrvr** – TrinCloudSparkyu – **nin nina** – sisil. li24 –** I'm dhie Cloud's** – Fazar 648_

_**CloudSparkyuLove** – vanny – **rikarika** – Harpaairiry –** rina afrida** – cloudsition cungie_

_**Aurakim** – babykyusung – **miele. ayu**_

_And some **guests**._

_Gomawooooo. See ya in the next part!_


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Dll

.

_Hello, hello...#lambai-lambai ala SHINee. Masih adakah yang nungguin? Saya menepati janji update sesuai jadwal. Hehehe... mian kalo banyak typo, karena lagi malas ngedit._

_Hepi riding..._

.

_**Meskipun dia sendiri yang mengatakan ciuman itu terjadi hanya karena terbawa suasana dan tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Tapi, benarkah bagi Yesung, itu benar-benar tak berarti? Benarkah namja manis itu bisa melupakannya semudah apa yang ia katakan?**_

_**Kyuhyun meraba bibirnya.**_

_**Jika yang pertama adalah untuk bersandiwara di depan Lee Sungmin. Lalu apa alasan ciuman kedua mereka? Terbawa suasana? Benarkah?**_

"_**Kim Yesung, mulai sekarang, lebih baik kau jangan lagi tersenyum atau tertawa di depanku. Itu membuatku gila!" ucapnya bermonolog.**_

.

**Chap 6**

**.**

Kim Yesung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kakaknya. Namja tampan itu hanya mendengus kesal. Cho Kyuhyun itu..., sebenarnya apa maunya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang telah berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tak tertarik pada adiknya, lalu apa maksud tuan muda mereka itu mencium Yesung? Terbawa suasana ia bilang?

"Padahal kan aku mau mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat," gumam Heechul.

Klek!

Heechul sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin es krim," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Traktir aku es krim!"

Beruntunglah, loading otak Heechul lumayan cepat. Si tampan langsung mengangguk dan menggadeng tangan adiknya keluar dari rumah.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya pelan mengikuti kakaknya. Dia perlu mendinginkan hati dan kepalanya. Kepergian Siwon, dan tindakan Kyuhyun. Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya berat.

"Yesungie...,"

"Hmm?" jawab Yesung pada panggilan kakaknya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Heechul sambil membelai kepala Yesung di pundaknya. Keduanya sedang berada di dalam bis.

"Pentingkah? Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir," jawab Yesung tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Heechul mendesah. "Arraseo. Mungkin lain kali saja," ucapnya.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. Si manis mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penasaran pada kakaknya.

"Sepertinya sangat serius. Apa ini berhubungan dengan appa? Atau soal keluarga Cho?"

Heechul menarik Yesung kembali bersandar di kepalanya. "Aniyo."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk," ucap Yesung.

"Cih, kau ini!"

"Kim Heechul hyung! Tak pernah melihatmu bersama seseorang, aku tak menyangka kau punya kekasih semanis ini?"

Heechul mendongak mendengar suara itu. Begitu pula Yesung yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"HongGi'ah?"

"Nugu?"tanya Yesung pada kakaknya.

"Annyeong, agashi, aku hoobae Heechul hyung di Chocoball. Namaku Lee HongGi."

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu, Lee HongGi'ssi, tapi aku namja!" ucap Yesung ketus.

"Mwo?" sentak HongGi seraya menatap Yesung dari atas ke bawah, tak percaya dengan apa yang namja manis itu ucapkan.

Heechul tergelak melihat reaksi hoobaenya. "Bagaimana? Dia manis kan?" ucapnya sambil memeluk pundak Yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium pipi adiknya.

"Aish! Hyungie!" protes Yesung.

"Jinjja? Dia namja? Dia terlalu manis! Ya, hyung! Aku iri padamu!" ucap HongGi. "Adik manis, apa kau yakin kau menyukai namja kejam ini? Apa kau tahu, penampilan kadang menipu?"

"Mwo?" teriak Heechul.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia memang terlihat seperti Cinderella, tapi sebenarnya dia ibu tirinya. Jadi daripada tertipu nanti, lebih baik tinggalkan dia. Jadi kekasihku saja, ne?" rayu HongGi.

"Ya! Anak ini!" geram Heechul sambil mengayunkan lengannya hendak menjitak hoobae kurang ajar itu.

"Kau benar, HongGi'ssi," ucap Yesung sambil menangkap tangan kakaknya.

"Ya! Yesungie!" protes Heechul.

"Penampilan yang menipu. Wajah cantik, anggun, tapi sangat kejam. Mianhae, tapi sepertinya itu penyakit keturunan dari umma kami," ucap Yesung dingin.

"M-mwoya?" sentak HongGi tak percaya. "K-kau adik Heenim? Ja-jadi ku Kim Yesung? Kau adalah..."

"HongGi'ah!" spontan Heechul berdiri dan membungkam mulut namja Lee itu. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Duduklah, di depan kosong!" ucapnya.

HongGi mengerjap bingung. Namun kemudian mengangguk dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kim bersaudara.

"Dia kenapa? Apa hyungie sering mengataiku di depan teman-temanmu?"

Heechul tertawa. "Hehehe..., ketahuan, ya?"

"Ya! Hyungie!" protes Yesung kesal.

Heechul hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ani. Bukan itu yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Begitupun namja bermarga Lee yang diam-diam masih mencuri-curi pandang ke kursi belakang.

..

"_**HongGi'ah, ada yang jatuh!" panggil Heechul saat melihat selembar foto jatuh dari tas HongGi. "HongGi'ah..., ini?"**_

_**HongGi meraih foto yang sunbaenya lihat. "Ini fotoku bersama sepupuku dan kekasihnya."**_

"_**Itu..., namja itu?"**_

"_**Ne, dia dirawat di rumahsakit di China. Kanker hati," ucap HongGi sambil menatap namja yang tersenyum dalam foto itu meski dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.**_

"_**Kanker hati?" ulang Heechul tak percaya.**_

"_**Hmm..., ini foto beberapa bulan yang lalu, hyung. Sekarang dia sudah bebas dari penderitaan itu."**_

"_**M-mwo? Dia...?"**_

"_**Hmm..., itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya menderita. Dan namja baik itu bisa kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri. Apa aku jahat berpikir begitu, hyung?"**_

_**Heechul tak menyahut. Terpaku pada foto dan kata-kata yang HongGi ucapkan.**_

"_**HongGi'ah, k-kapan dia meninggal? B-bagaimana bisa penyakit itu...? Bukankah Hyukkie yang sakit?"**_

"_**Mwo? Kau mengenal mereka, hyung? Apa kau juga mengenal namja yang Donghae hyung sukai? Apa kau tahu dia bisa tersenyum hanya dengan mengingat namja itu. Meski Hyukkie hyung-lah yang selalu bersamanya. Tapi Donghae hyung hanya mencintai namja itu."**_

_**Heechul menggangguk lemah. "Ne, dia adikku," ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.**_

_**..**_

"Hyung, aku menemukannya...," gumam HongGi lirih.

..

_**-double trouble-**_

_**..**_

Kyuhyun terus saja mondar-mandir di balik pintu kamarnya. Sudah lewat beberapa jam setelah makan malam. Dan Yesung belum juga kembali. Apa namja itu bermaksud tidak pulang malam ini? Apa karenanya?

"Bukankah dia bilang itu bukan hal penting? Jadi seharusnya dia baik-baik saja kan? Lalu kenapa dia tidak kembali?" gerutunya.

Namja tampan itu berhenti melangkah saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang di luar kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa Yesung telah kembali.

"Kim Ye-"

Seorang maid membungkuk hormat saat namja tampan itu keluar.

"Kim Yesung'nim, tidak kembali malam ini, tuan muda," ucap maid itu lalu kembali membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak kembali? Apa dia bermaksud menginap di rumah orang? Apa dia lupa sekarang dia sudah bertunangan? Bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah namja lain?" gerutunya.

Dengan kesal namja itu masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung menjatukan diri di atas ranjang king-sizenya. Namun sesaat kemudian namja Cho itu kembali bangun dan melompat menuju jendela kamarnya. Mencoba mengamati rumah Kim Yesung dari kamarnya.

Dan sepertinya dia sedang beruntung. Namja itu sedang berada di teras rumahnya. Sedang bercanda dengan anjing peliharaan kakaknya. Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat memanggilnya saat melihat Heechul keluar dan bergabung dengan adik kesayangannya.

"Ya! Ya! Kim Yesung! Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan namja lain menyentuh-nyentuh wajahmu?!" geramnya. Dia melupakan satu fakta bahwa namja lain itu adalah hyung dari Kim Yesung itu sendiri.

"Ya!" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat melihat Yesung yang melompat memeluk Heechul –entah karena apa, karena tak kedengeran dari kamar Kyuhyun- dan mencium pipi namja itu.

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya sendiri seraya melompat ke samping jendela. Menyembunyikan dirinya saat Yesung dan Heechul menoleh mendengar teriakannya yang sekeras speaker megabass.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?! Kenapa kau begitu terganggu hanya karena Kim Yesung memeluk dan mencium kakaknya? Kakaknya?!" ucap Kyu sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Sementara itu Yesung dan Heechul hanya saling pandang. Sesaat tadi, mereka merasa mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Tapi sepertinya mereka hanya salah dengar.

"Malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya, hyung?" pinta Yesung.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo..., aku hanya rindu padamu, hyung," ucap Yesung.

"Kau rindu padaku, atau Choi Siwonmu itu, hmm?" goda Heechul.

"M-mwo? A-apa itu? Aku tidak..."

"Cih! Dasar anak nakal! Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menyukai namja itu, eoh? Apa dia cinta pertamamu?"

"Hyungie...!" protes Yesung dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau cinta pertamamu adalah Choi Siwon, lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Donghae?" ucap Heechul tanpa sadar.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

"Mi-mianhae, Sungie. Hyung tidak bermaksud..."

Yesung tak menyahut. Namja manis itu terdiam, menunduk menatap lantai rumahnya dengan pikiran kosong.

"Kau masih mencintainya..." ucap Heechul lirih.

"Aku..."

Heechul menjitak kepala Yesung. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran namja manis itu.

"Ya! Apa kami mengajarimu seperti itu? Bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon dan masih mencintai Lee Donghae? Kau ini maruk sekali, eoh?" ucap Heechul sambil sekali lagi menjitak kepala adik manisnya.

"Appoyo! Aku tidak begitu, hyung! Aku hanya akan menyukai Wonnie hyung. Aku dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya terikat satu kesepakatan saja. Dan Hae hyung..., dia hanya masa lalu saja."

"Ck! Dasar! Apa kau mau pamer bahwa kau dikelilingi banyak namja tampan?!"

"A-ani!"

"Kau adik kecil yang menyebalkan!" ucap Heechul sembari beranjak masuk ke rumah.

"Hyungie...! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

...

Next day.

"Kim Yesung! Kalau kau tidak cepat, kau akan terlambat!"

"Ne, hyung!"

Yesung mengikat dasinya dengan tergesa, lalu keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Pagi yang ia rindukan. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia meninggalkan rumahnya, tapi ia sudah sangat merindukan saat-saat ia bangun di pagi hari karena teriakan Heechul padanya.

"Kau yakin akan berangkat sendiri?"

"Hm, aku sedang malas bertemu tuan muda Cho itu!" ucap Yesung.

"Arraseo."

"Appa sudah berangkat?"

"Ne, appa menemani tuan besar keluar kota, jadi mereka berangkat pagi-pagi buta."

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Hyungie, aku berangkat, ne!" ucapnya kemudian seraya mencium pipi kakaknya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan meja makan.

Cho Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri di samping mobil mahalnya. Menunggu Yesung di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri sambil memainkan PSPnya. Membiarkan penjaga gerbangnya kasak-kusuk membicarakannya. Makhlum baru kali ini tuan mudanya mau berdiri lama di sana, untuk hal yang tidak berguna baginya. Menunggu.

"Annyeong, Park ahjusshi, Jo ahjusshi!"

Kyuhyun langsung melempar PSPnya, tanpa peduli suara 'krak' yang mungkin terjadi karena benda itu menghantam sesuatu di dalam mobilnya dan hancur atau apa, saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Saat ini namja Kim itu sedang berlari kecil melewati dua penjaga gerbangnya, menuju ke arahnya.

"Kim Ye-"

"Yesung'ah...!"

Belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat terdengar seseorang memanggil namja manis itu. Keduanya menoleh.

Dahi Yesung berkerut saat melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya dari atas motornya. Lalu perlahan membawa motor itu mendekati Yesung.

"Nugu?" tanya Yesung.

"Ini aku," ucap namja itu sambil membuka helmnya. "Kau lupa padaku?"

Kerutan di dahi Yesung mulai menghilang. "Oh, Lee HongGi'sshi?" ucapnya ragu.

"Ah, kau mengingatku? Senangnya!"

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, dan melihatmu. Kau mau berangkat? Mau aku antar?"

"Ne, aku mau berangkat, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu naiklah!" sahut HongGi bersemangat.

"Kim Yesung! Cepat masuk ke mobil!" panggil Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

Dua namja itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah, aku melihat beritanya, dia tunanganmu kan?" tanya HongGi.

Yesung terhenyak. "Ah.., n-ne...," ucapnya ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, tugasnya adalah menjadi tunangan Kyuhyun di mata semua orang, meskipun dia sedang kesal pada namja itu.

"Kau mau kita terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Yesung.

Namja manis itu menepisnya.

"Kau..."

"Lee HongGi'ssi, kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap HongGi tak suka. Juga namja Lee itu yang tak henti menatapnya.

"Kau menyukai tunanganku, tuan?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

HongGi menoleh. "Ah?" sentaknya. "Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo?"

"Sampai jumpa," ucap HongGi tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik gas motornya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik masuk ke mobilnya dengan hati dongkol. Setelah Choi Siwon, sekarang muncul namja lain lagi? Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau ternyata Yesung punya pesona besar menakhlukan hati orang.

"Siapa namja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Teman Heechul hyung."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tidak mengenal teman-teman Heechul hyung kecuali Lee Dong-," kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti. Diliriknya Yesung yang tampak kaget mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu.

"D-darimana kau...?"

"Mianhae," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Aniya. Kita hampir terlambat," ucap Kyu lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Yesung tak menyahut. Meski penasaran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, namun ia tak berniat untuk bertanya. Yang terpikir olehnya adalah, mungkin karena mereka selalu sekelas, sedikit banyak Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa Yesung pernah berpacaran dengan sunbae mereka. Seperti halnya Yesung yang cukup tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin.

Sementara di sampingnya, Kyuhyun juga masih sedikit terkejut. Dia tak menyangka, bahwa dia mengenal Yesung sampai sejauh itu. Selama ini, bahkan ia sendiri berpikir kalau dia tak pernah tertarik untuk sekedar tau tentang Yesung. Tapi ternyata, tanpa ia sadari, bahkan Kyuhyun tahu, Yesung pernah jatuh cinta pada namja lain selain Choi Siwon.

Dan bahkah, tanpa ia sadari, ia menyimpan satu rahasia yang pasti sangat berpengaruh pada Yesung. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan Lee Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yesung. Tapi sekali lagi, karena Kyuhyun merasa itu bukan urusannya, ia melupakannya.

.

**-double trouble-**

**.**

"Kim Yesung! Kim Ye-"

"Berhenti di jarak itu, Cho!" ucap Yesung memotong panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau tahu, setiap kau mendekat, aku merasa terancam. Jadi menjauhlah! Arraseo?"

"Mwo? A-apa katamu? Terancam? Ya! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Namja hidung belang? Atau Psyco?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya, tuan!"

"Memangnya apa salahku, eoh?"

Mata Yesung melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?" geramnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terpojok di dinding.

"Apa?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita? Kita hanya sedang bersandiwara tuan, jadi jangan berbuat hal-hal yang melanggar batas!" ucap Yesung lirih namun bernada tinggi. "Kau lupa kita sedang menjalankan taktik untuk membuatmu dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai?"

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun seolah berhenti berdetak. Namun detik berikutnya debarannya justru meningkat drastis. Dia lupa tentang taktik jual mahalnya. Dia lupa bahwa dia hanya berpura-pura menjauhi Lee Sungmin agar namja itu merasa membutuhkannya. Cho Kyuhyun lupa.

"Itu...,"

"Bukankah sekarang kau seharusnya mencari tahu tentang efek taktik itu dan mulai menjalankan langkah selanjutnya?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Langkah berikutnya?"

"Hm, bersikap biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jangan menjauh ataupun terlalu dekat dengannya."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Bersikap biasa pada Lee Sungmin? Jangan menjauh, ataupun terlalu dekat? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Yesung?

"Aku..."

"Aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu, sampai kau bisa mendapatkannya dan mengatakannya pada orangtuamu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yesung mengambil langkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara namja tampan itu masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Tapi apa? Kenapa hatinya merasa tak nyaman?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya seseorang.

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara yang ia kenal. "Minnie hyung?"

Sungmin melangkah perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau..., bertengkar dengan Kim Yesung?" tebaknya.

"Itu..., bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Waeyo?"

"Entahlah, dia sensitif seperti yeoja," jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut mendengarnya.

"Emm, Minnie hyung, mianhae, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Lain kali mungkin kita bisa keluar bersama?"

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ne, tentu saja."

"Gomawo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Lee Sungmin yang masih menatapnya.

..

"Apa ini?!" ucap Yesung saat menatap tulisan di papan tulis.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Ta-tapi kan..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di samping Yesung yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Ryeowook.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"FT High School mengadakan festival sekolah. Dan sekolah kita diundang untuk mengisi acara di sana. Guru memutuskan dari kelas ini dipilih dua siswa untuk mengikuti festival itu. Dan kami memutuskan, kalianlah yang akan mewakili kelas kita," ucap Wookkie.

"Mwo?" sentak KyuSung bareng.

"Ya! Kenapa memutuskan itu tanpa meminta persetujuan kami, eoh?" protes Yesung.

"Siapa suruh kalian membolos?"

"Aku kan sudah minta ijin!"

"Mianhae, keputusan kami bersifat mutlak. Jam ke-3 nanti kalian harus mengikuti latihan di kelas drama."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi."

"Arraseo, aku akan melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya melangkah menuju mejanya.

Yesung menatapnya heran. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Bukankah biasanya dia yang akan pertama menolak kegiatan seperti ini?

Dan akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Yesung harus terlibat dalam sebuah pementasan drama, mewakili sekolah mereka. Ya, meskipun ia hanya bertugas menjadi penata kostum. Karena Yesung malas menghafal dialog, jika harus berperan dalam drama itu.

"Oppa, apa ini benar?" tanya seorang siswi yang bertugas membuat kostum bersamanya.

Yesung menoleh. "Hm, kau melakukannya dengan baik," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaa! Yesung oppa! Jangan perlihatkan senyummu itu di depan kami!" teriak yeoja lain diantara mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Karena kau akan membuat kami jatuh cinta dan patah hati sekaligus!"

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. "Jeongmalyo? Apa aku punya kemampuan seperti itu?"

"Neee!" jawab gadis-gadis itu bersamaan, yang membuat tawa Yesung semakin lepas.

"Kyu, kau melewatkan dialogmu!" tegur Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Aku lupa menjelaskan. Saat ini, mereka sedang berlatih untuk mementaskan sebuah drama berjudul 'Sleeping Beauty Prince'. Dan Lee Sungmin berperan sebagai pangeran cantik yang tertidur karena jarum beracun penyihir jahat. Sedangkan sang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya diperankan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

Yesung menoleh. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah penghafal yang baik. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dialog?

"Oppa, apa kau tidak merasa cemas?" bisik siswi tadi pada Yesung.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun pada yeoja di sampingnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa oppa tidak takut? Tidak cemburu?" kali ini gadis di depannya yang bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja drama ini, oppa! Apa kau lupa adegan saat pangeran membangunkan putri, maksud kami pangeran cantik, dari pengaruh sihir?"

"Ada apa dengan adegan itu?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Arggh! Oppa! Itu Kissing scene, oppa! Poppo! Kyuhyun sunbae akan berciuman dengan Sungmin sunbae!"

Yesung tersentak. Dia memang lupa jika ada adegan semacam itu.

"Bukankah menurut gosip Kyuhyun sunbae pernah menyukai Sungmin sunbae? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini mereka kembali saling menyukai?"

Yesung terhenyak mendengar ucapan adik kelasnya. Meski ia ingin segera mengakhiri ikatan anehnya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa terkejut, hal itu akan terjadi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Oppa, semestinya oppalah yang jadi pasangan Kyuhyun sunbae dalam drama ini."

Belum juga Yesung menjawab, saat sebuah panggilan masuk ponselnya. Mata sipitnya tampak melebar saat membaca nama pemanggilnya. Tangannya tampak bergetar saat mengangkatnya.

"Y-yeoboseo?"

"Aku menunggumu di tempat parkir. Bisa bicara sebentar? Aku mohon," ucap seseorang di ujung telepon sebelum mematikan sambungan.

Spontan Yesung langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruang latihan. Namja manis itu bahkan tak peduli saat tanpa sengaja menabrak salah satu temannya.

"Yesung oppa, kau mau kemana?" panggil hoobaenya cemas.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung yang telah keluar dari ruangan itu, saat mendengar teriakan adik kelasnya.

"Hei, kalian, kenapa Yesung tiba-tiba pergi?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak tahu. Seseorang menelponnya, dan dia langsung..."

"Telepon?" ulang Kyuhyun.

_Mungkinkah Choi Siwon telah kembali?_

"Hyung, aku permisi sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan textnya pada Sungmin dan berlari menyusul Yesung.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Jika itu benar telepon dari Siwon, maka..., entahlah, Kyuhyun tak mau membayangkannya. Meskipun Siwon dan Yesung benar-benar berpacaran, meskipun Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya pura-pura bertunangan, dan meskipun mungkin taktik jual mahalnya pada Lee Sungmin berhasil, tapi...

Langkah Kyuhyun melambat saat melihat Yesung di depannya. Namja manis itu tampak terpaku menatap punggung seseorang.

Siapa? Itu bukan Choi Siwon. Postur mereka berbeda.

"H-hae hyung?" panggil Yesung ragu.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Yesung. Benarkah, namja yang sedang memunggungi mereka itu Lee Donghae? Mantan kekasih Kim Yesung?

"Hae hyung, benarkah itu kau?" panggil Yesung sekali lagi.

Namja itu menoleh perlahan. Sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat Yesung di belakangnya.

"Kim Yesung?" ucapnya kaget.

Sementara si manispun tak kalah kaget melihatnya. "Lee HongGi'ssi? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau memakai nomor Donghae hyung?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Mwo?" ucap HongGi sambil menatap ponselnya. "Ommo! Aku salah ambil!" ucapnya.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung heran.

"A-aniyo. Mianhae, sepertinya aku salah sambung. Aku...,"

"HongGi'ah!" panggil seseorang.

"Itu temanku, aku bermaksud menelponnya. Dia berada di nomor pertama panggilan cepat di Hpku. Aku hanya menekan nomor satu, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau salah sambung. Kenapa Hae hyung menyimpan nomormu di nomor satu?"

"HongGi'ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?"

"Tentu saja untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan waktu itu, hyung!"

HongGi berlari kecil menghampiri temannya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang diliputi rasa penasaran. Bagaimana namja itu bisa memakai nomor milik Lee Donghae? Bahkan ponselnya adalah ponsel terakhir yang Donghae pakai. Apa hubungan namja itu dengan Hae hyungnya?

"Kim Yesung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pundak namja manis itu.

Yesung menoleh perlahan. Dan yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah tatapan terluka di mata namja manis itu. Entah, naluri apa yang ia punya saat ini, tapi yang jelas namja tampan itu tahu, Kim Yesung sedang menahan airmatanya. Dan tanpa bicara apapun, Cho Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

Sedangkan namja mungil itu tak menunjukan reaksi apapun, selain membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya bergetar.

Kim Yesung, menangis.

Lee Sungmin menatap hampa pada dua namja yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Dia merindukannya. Merindukan pelukan dan perhatian Kyuhyun padanya. Merindukan sosok yang dulu hanya menatapnya.

"Kau berubah, Kyu...," ucapnya sedih.

.

.

.

"Ya! Lee HongGi! Apa yang kau rencanakan, eoh?"

"Apa?" tanya HongGi sok polos.

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk saat kau bertanya banyak hal semalam. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Kau! Kau ingin membuatnya kembali terikat pada masa lalu? Kau ingin mati, ya?"

"Waeyo?!" protes HongGi. "Hae hyung mencintainya, hyung. Dan Hae hyung ingin aku menjaga Kim Yesung untuknya. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh berada di sisinya kan?"

"Ya! Lee HongGi!"

"Tenanglah, hyung. Asal aku melakukannya perlahan dan tampak alami, Heechul hyung tidak akan tahu."

"Tapi dia sudah bertunangan, HongGi'ah!"

"Bahkan jika mereka menikah sekalipun, aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Mwo?"

"Kim Yesung, pasti akan menyukaiku. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

Hyaaaa..., apa ini? Mengalir dengan sendirinya. Awalnya mau jadiin Hongki cameo doang, cuman sebagai perantara menuju kembalinya abang Hae, tapi...

Karena sepertinya jalan cerita itu mudah di tebak, so..., aku belokin aja ceritanya. Lagian kebetulan marga mereka sama. Tapi swear! Ide jahat Hongki ini murni muncul tiba-tiba saat mengetik bagian akhir chap ini. Sedikit ngeri juga, sih. Lee Hongki yang super duper kyute, punya pikiran selicik itu.

Tengs buat kritik dan saran di chap kemarin. Mian karena gak disebutin satu-satu. Dan sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya. See Ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Dll

.

_Welcome back!_

_Mian kalo banyak typo di chap ini. dan juga jika ceritanya kurang greget. Saya lagi kehabisan ide. Hehhe..._

_Happy reading_

.

"_**Kau! Kau ingin membuatnya kembali terikat pada masa lalu? Kau ingin mati, ya?"**_

"_**Waeyo?!" protes HongGi. "Hae hyung mencintainya, hyung. Dan Hae hyung ingin aku menjaga Kim Yesung untuknya. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh berada di sisinya kan?"**_

"_**Ya! Lee HongGi!"**_

"_**Tenanglah, hyung. Asal aku melakukannya perlahan dan tampak alami, Heechul hyung tidak akan tahu."**_

"_**Tapi dia sudah bertunangan, HongGi'ah!"**_

"_**Bahkan jika mereka menikahpun, aku tidak akan menyerah."**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Kim Yesung, pasti akan menyukaiku. Lihat saja nanti."**_

.

**Chap 7**

**.**

**.**

"_**Mwo?"**_

_**Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati dua sunbaenya.**_

"_**Belum sebulan kau bersamanya, Hae'ah. Dan kau ingin meninggalkan Kim Yesung? Wae?"**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa terus bersamanya, Hyukkie. Aku tidak ingin melukainya suatu saat nanti."**_

"_**Tapi kenapa? Apa alasanmu? Jika kau memang tak menyukainya, kenapa kau menerima cintanya? Kau mempermainkan hati Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae!"**_

"_**Aku tahu! Tapi aku tidak seperti itu, Hyukkie! Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi..."**_

"_**Tapi?"**_

_**Hae meremas bagian depan seragamnya. "Aku selalu ragu untuk mengakui perasaanku padanya. Aku selalu merasa takut, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sekarang, aku baru tahu alasan ketakutan itu."**_

"_**Apa? Katakan alasannya! Kau menyukai oranglain? Atau apa?"**_

"_**Aniya, aniya!" teriak Hae.**_

"_**Lalu apa?!" balas Hyukkie dengan teriakan pula. Namja manis itu telah berusaha merelakan Hae bersama Yesung karena ia tahu mereka saling mencintai. Tapi ia merasa pengorbanan itu sia-sia karena keputusan Donghae untuk meninggalkan Yesung.**_

"_**Aku sakit Hyukkie. Dan aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa bertahan," ucap Hae lirih.**_

"_**M-mwo? Apa kau bilang? Hae kau bercanda kan?"**_

_**Donghae menggeleng. "Karena itulah, aku tak bisa terus bersamanya."**_

"_**Jadi karena itu kau ingin membuat Yesung membencimu?"**_

"_**Akan lebih mudah untuknya melupakanku, jika dia membenciku."**_

"_**Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana jika setelah Yesung benar-benar membencimu, ternyata penyakit itu sembuh?"**_

"_**A-apa?"**_

"_**Bagaimana jika setelah kau sembuh, kau masih mencintainya, sementara Yesung telah mencintai namja lain?"**_

_**Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyukkie.**_

"_**Jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Biarkan Yesung tetap mengingat ketulusanmu. Itu lebih baik."**_

"_**Tapi..."**_

"_**Aku akan membantumu. Ikut denganku ke China. Kau bisa menjalani pengobatan di sana."**_

"_**Hyukkie'ah?"**_

"_**Katakan aku yang sakit parah. Katakan padanya kau terpaksa harus menjagaku di sisa umurku."**_

"_**Tapi orang-orang akan berpikir kau merebutku dari Yesung."**_

"_**Tapi setidaknya Yesung tak akan membencimu. Dan saat kau sembuh nanti, kau bisa kembali padanya. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku telah sembuh dan melepaskanmu."**_

"_**Lee Hyukjae..."**_

"_**Jangan pernah biarkan Yesung membencimu, Hae'ah. Karena saat ia tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, itu akan lebih menyakitkan untuknya. Arraseo?"**_

"_**Gomawo, Hyukkie," ucap Hae seraya memeluk sahabatnya erat.**_

_**Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya. Sempat terpikir untuk mengatakan apa yang ia dengar pada Kim Heechul. Tapi ia mengurungkannya. Itu bukan urusannya. Bukan hal yang akan mempengaruhi hidupnya.**_

_**Kyuhyun tidak peduli.**_

_**..**_

Yesung menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Sementara namja tampan itu refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Yesung, sesaat setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gomapta," ucap si manis sedikit gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegangi pundak Yesung.

Yesung mengngguk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Aku pikir Hae hyung telah kembali," ucapnya mencoba tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Lee Donghae, namja itu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun merasa penasaran pada hal yang bukan urusannya.

"Lee Donghae, sebesar apa perasaanmu padanya?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Mwo?"

"Jika dia kembali, kau akan memilihnya atau Choi Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Yesung.

Mata itu melebar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Meski ia tidak menyukai pertanyaan namja tampan itu, tapi Yesung sadar pertanyaan itu perlu sebuah jawaban dari hatinya.

Sementara namja di depannya, meski ia jelas-jelas bertanya pada Yesung. Tapi sebenarnya ia tak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Choi Siwon, adalah cinta pertama Yesung. Sementara Lee Donghae adalah cinta sejatinya. Apa Kyuhyun bisa menggeser kedua nama itu dari hati Yesung?

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Kyuhyun di pundak Yesung bergerak menyusuri bahu dan leher Yesung, dan berhenti di pipi namja manis itu, tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata si mungil yang tampak terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa nama perasaanku ini padamu, Kim Yesung?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Alis Yesung bertaut mendengarnya. "Ne?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "M-mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Aku akan mengatakannya pada guru. Kau kembali saja ke kelas setelah istirahat nanti," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangannya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak..."

"Ya! Akan ada adegan yang aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya setelah ini! Jadi jangan kembali ke ruang latihan! Apa kau tidak mengerti?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Cih! Aku baru saja berpikir kau sangat baik hari ini. Tapi kau membuatku mendelete pikiran itu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Jika kau tidak ingin 'terjadi sesuatu' lagi antara kita, lakukan saja apa kataku, Kim!" ancam Kyu.

"Memangnya akan terjadi ap-" Yesung langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat mulai menyadari maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatapnya. "Pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekarang juga, atau akan aku buat kau mati kehabisan nafas, hmm?" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Yesung menjauhi bibirnya sendiri, dan menatap bibir manis itu lekat-lekat.

"Cho Kyuhyun pervert!" maki Yesung seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya tanpa berpikir ulang.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Istirahat baik-baik ne, yeobo!" goda Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau!" teriak Yesung tanpa menoleh.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang sangat lepas. Tapi tak lama berselang, tawa itu menghilang, dan yang kembali muncul adalah tatapan sayunya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya. Haruskah ia menepis rasa yang masih semu itu sebelum semua terlambat? Atau ia harus terus melangkah meski dia tahu pasti akan banyak penghalang? Apa?

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. "Minnie hyung?"

"Kau lama sekali? Sebentar lagi istirahat. Ayo kita latihan lagi," ucap namja bergigi kelinci itu.

.

.

Kim Yesung bersungut-sungut di ruang kesehatan, mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia baru tahu jika ternyata namja Cho itu adalah namja yang pervert. Bagaimana bisa dia mengancam Yesung dengan hal-hal yang seperti 'itu'?

Tapi...

Namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ada hal kecil yang ia sadari. Cho Kyuhyun tak seburuk dugaannya. Setidaknya hari ini, namja itu telah berusaha menghiburnya. Meski hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Meski begitu...

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Lee HongGi'ssi dengan Hae hyung? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Mengapa namja itu bisa membawa ponselnya?"

Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mencoba memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang Lee Donghae.

..

"_**Mianhae, Yesungie."**_

_**Yesung menatap sunbaenya yang tampak begitu rapuh. Sunbae yang telah ia anggap berjasa dalam mendapatkan namja yang ia cintai. Tapi sekarang, sunbae itu memohon padanya untuk melepaskan kekasihnya, karena ia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama namja yang ia cintai.**_

"_**Tidak akan lama Yesungie. Hanya beberapa bulan saja. Aku akan melepaskannya, baik aku mati ataupun tidak, aku mohon...," pinta Lee Hyukjae saat itu.**_

_**Yesung bahkan tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun saat itu. Juga saat Donghae berlutut di hadapannya.**_

"_**Mianhae, Yesungie. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi bersamanya. Maafkan aku...," ucap namja itu sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung.**_

"_**Arraseo," ucap namja manis itu dengan suara bergetar.**_

"_**Yesungie?" ucap Hae sembari berdiri.**_

"_**Pergilah. Hyukkie hyung jauh membutuhkanmu."**_

_**Donghae tersenyum, seraya mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.**_

"_**Gomawo, Yesungie. Jeongmal saranghaeyo..."**_

_**Yesung membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Nado...," ucapnya yang diiringi jatuhnya airmata namja manis itu.**_

_**..**_

"Hae hyung...,bogoshippeo," gumam Yesung. "Tapi aku lebih rela kau tak kembali padaku, daripada mendengar berita kematian Hyukkie hyung."

Sementara di tempat lain Kyuhyun sedang berlatih bersama Lee Sungmin.

"Selanjutnya adegan saat pageran mematahkan mantra sang penyihir jahat dan membuatnya kembali sadar."

"Uwaa..., pasti romantis!"

"Sunbae, lakukan ciuman sungguhan ne..."

Sungmin tersipu mendengar permintaan hoobaenya. Sementara Kyuhyun pun tampak gugup. Bagaimanapun juga lawan mainnya adalah namja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Cinta sepihaknya.

"Em, Kyuhyun'ssi, kau yakin akan melakukan adegan itu? Apa tunanganmu..."

Senyum Sungmin menghilang saat mendengar ucapan salah satu temannya. Namja manis itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tampak tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku rasa kita..., bisa berpura-pura melakukannya kan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tersenyum tak nyaman padanya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau itu kita bahas pada latihan selanjutnya? Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini," guru pembimbing mereka memutuskan.

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya. Tak lama, karena namja itu segera mengejarnya keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Kyu...!"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Kalau kau takut Kim Yesung salah paham, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Dan adegan itu..."

"Kau tenang saja, hyung. Yesung tidak akan salah paham padaku," ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Kyu...," desah Sungmin kecewa.

.

Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari Yesung ke ruang kesehatan saat tak menemukannya di kelas. Mungkin namja manis itu ketiduran di sana. Dan dugaanya seratus persen benar. Kim Yesung benar-benar sedang asyik terlelap di sana.

"Aish..! Dasar! Apa kau sedang mencoba berakting menjadi Sleeping beauty?" komentarnya seraya mendekati Yesung. "Tapi..., kau terlihat lebih cantik saat seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sempurna namja yang tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya itu. menatapnya berlama-lama, tanpa takut namja itu akan memarahinya atau mengatakan hal-hal kasar dari bibir mungilnya, seperti biasanya.

"Kalau aku melakukan adegan ciuman itu dengan Minnie hyung, apa kau akan cemburu, Kim Yesung?" ucapnya lirih sambil membelai wajah namja manis itu.

Dan tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku memilih melakukannya. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya untukku. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku masih menyukai Minnie hyung," ucapnya lagi sambil menatap Yesung yang tampak tak terganggu.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku perlu teman berlatih, agar aku tak melakukan kesalahan saat melakukan adegan itu dengan Bunny hyungku kan? Kau setuju denganku?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu menguap ke udara. Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari namja yang ia tanyai.

"Karena kau diam, berarti setuju kan? Oke, kita mulai latihan kita," ucap Kyuhyun seraya duduk di sisi ranjang.

Menatap namja manis itu lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya menunduk perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si manis yang masih tak bergeming. Mengikis jarak itu sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya tak bersisa lagi, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir namja di bawahnya. Hanya ciuman biasa, tanpa lumatan apapun seolah tak ingin membangunkan namja manis itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan perannya sebagai pangeran yang harus membangunkan sang putri yang tertidur karena pengaruh sihir.

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memikirkan kemungkinan akan mendapat tamparan di pipinya atau bahkan pukulan, jika sampai Yesung terbangun. Makanya namja itu segera mengakhiri 'latihan' itu, meski ia tak rela.

"Kau pasti keturunan penyihir itu, Kim Yesung? Karena kau telah menyihirku hingga tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir namja manis itu. Hanya sekilas, lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Si manis membuka matanya begitu namja tampan itu keluar. Wajahnya memerah dengan detakan jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudnya..., dia itu...," ucapnya gugup.

Sebenarnya namja itu telah bangun saat Kyuhyun masuk. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk membuka matanya, karena mengingat perlakuan manis Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia merasa menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun sangatlah memalukan. Dan ia semakin tak ingin membuka mata saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Lalu...

"Argghh! Dia pasti sudah gila!" geramnya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya. Yesung lebih percaya Kyuhyun sedang mencoba membuatnya kesal dari pada kemungkinan namja itu menyukainya. Itu mustahil terjadi.

..

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Yesung masuk ke kelas. Namja itu bermaksud memanggilnya, tapi Yesung justru memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun.

Sesaat dahi Kyuhyun tampak berkerut karena heran dengan sikap namja manis itu. Tapi selanjutnya, ia justru kembali tersenyum saat menyadari, ada rona merah di pipi Yesung saat melihatnya. Dan dia adalah namja yang jenius, ingat? Yang langsung terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah, bahwa namja manis itu sebenarnya tahu dan mendengar apa yang telah ia lakukan dan katakan tadi.

Rasanya jantung Kyuhyun pun berdetak tak sewajarnya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia merasa sangat malu saat menyadari Yesung yang sebenarnya telah terjaga saat ia menciumnya (lagi). Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bukan namja bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara langsung. Terlebih pada Kim Yesung. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui perasaannya.

"Aku dengar kalian mengangkat cerita tentang sleeping beauty?" tanya Wookkie sambil mencatat.

Yesung menoleh. "Hmm..., Minnie sunbae yang menjadi pangeran cantiknya."

Wookkie menoleh. "Jinjja? Dan kau tidak keberatan?"

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Bukankah kalian bertunangan? Akan terlihat aneh kan saat melihat tunanganmu mencium namja lain. Meski hanya dalam drama?"

"Me-men-mencium?" ucap Yesung kaget.

"Neee..., apa kau lupa adegan terakhir cerita itu adalah sang pangeran yang membangunkan tuan putri dengan sebuah ciuman?"

"M-mwo?"

"Poppo. Mereka akan ber-ci-um-an. Kurasa setelah ini mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kau akan terbebas dari perjanjian bodoh kalian."

"Ne?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Bukankah kemarin dia masih bersedih setelah kepergian Choi Siwon? Bukankah tadi ia bahkan masih mengharapkan Lee Donghae kembali? Lalu kenapa ada rasa aneh saat mengingat perjanjiannya dengan namja itu? Sejak kapan dia jadi plin-plan seperti ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ini semua salahmu!" umpatnya lirih.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Wookkie.

"A-aniyo..."

Wookkie mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Sementara Yesung kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

.

**-double trouble-**

.

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya seluruh kelas telah berdentang. Hampir semua siswa telah meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dua namja yang tengah mengalami dilema dalam hati mereka itu. Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kim Yesung!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Yesung menoleh dan menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Dan mendadak ia merasa gugup.

"N-ne?"

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat. "Apa kau tahu aku dan Minnie hyung akan melakukan adegan ciuman dalam drama kami?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah ingin pamer pada Yesung.

Yesung sedikit terhenyak. Namun kemudian ia berpaling.

"Baguslah. Mungkin ini jalan untukmu mendapatkan hatinya setelah drama berakhir," ucapnya.

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun.

Aneh sekali. Apa dia salah paham? Kyuhyun sempat berpikir jika Yesung mulai merasakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi mengapa namja itu bersikap masih seperti biasanya? Apa dia terlalu percaya diri?

"K-kau tidak keberatan? Bagaimana jika orangtuaku tahu?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa itu hanya skenario kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau muncul gosip baru?"

"Akan aku bantu mengklariifikasinya nanti," jawab Yesung seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jika aku kembali jatuh cinta pada Minnie hyung setelah ini, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Langkah Yesung terhenti. "Kembali jatuh cinta? Bukankah kau memang selalu mencintainya sampai saat ini?"

"Mwo? Aku ti-" kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar dering telepon di depan kelas mereka. Memaksanya dan Yesung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yeoboseo? Ne, Heechul hyung?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling pandang mendengar senior mereka menyebut nama Heechul. Ternyata dia tak hanya mengenal HongGi, tapi juga Heechul.

"Ne, hyung. Tadi pagi HongGi datang. Kau tenang saja, HongGi tidak akan sembarangan bicara. Ne, akan aku coba untuk memberinya pengertian."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali saling pandang. Kenapa sepertinya pembicaraan mereka terdengar tidak wajar? Apa ada rahasia yang tak Yesung tahu? Atau itu hanya seputar komunitas aneh yang diikuti Hyungnya?

"Tunggu, hyung! Aku rasa kau harus secepatnya memberitahu Kim Yesung, sebelum dia tahu dari orang lain. Akan lebih mudah baginya menerima berita itu dari orang terdekatnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi Lee Hyukjae akan kembali. Pasti dia akan curiga karena Donghae hyung tidak bersamanya."

Deg! Jantung Yesung berdetak kencang saat mendengar nama itu. Ada firasat buruk yang ia rasakan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Lee Donghae hyung telah meninggal dari adikmu, hyung. Akan lebih baik jika dia mengetahiunya."

Choi Jonghun, namja itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sedikitpun ia menyadari, bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

Sementara Yesung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dan airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa dapat ia bendung lagi. ia menangis tanpa suara.

"Kim Yesung?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tak menyahut. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar berita kematian Lee Donghae.

"Kim Yesung, gwaenchana?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

"Ne?"

"Hae hyung..., Hae hyung tidak mungkin meninggal kan? Itu hanya sekedar nama yang sama kan? Itu Lee Donghae yang lain kan?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Itu..."

"Aku sedang bermimpi kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini Yesung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung, itu..."

Grep! Yesung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat dan menangis di dadanya. Tak peduli setelah ini mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengejeknya atau apa. Tak peduli ini terlihat memalukan. Yesung hanya ingin tempat bersandar untuk sejenak.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Sekali lagi, ia melihat sisi lemah dari Kim Yesung. Mungkin ia tak seberuntung Choi Siwon yang selalu melihatnya tersenyum dan tersipu di depannya. Tapi setidaknya ia adalah satu-satunya namja yang bisa menjadi penopang bagi Yesung saat ia rapuh.

Mungkin dia egois. Tapi ia berharap, selamanya dialah yang akan menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Kim Yesung.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

Pendek? Yah, nyadar kok. Soalnya terlalu terobsesi membuat YunSung FF untuk Special B'day Yeppa kemarin. Jadi lupa kalo chap ini belum selesai aku tulis. Sekalinya ada waktu luang, Malah nulis yang Kyu's side story itu. Hehe... mianhae.

Semoga gak pada kecewa ya. Dan Siwon masih belum muncul di part ini. karena kemarin banyak yang minta Kyusung moment mumpung bang Siwon lagi nggak ada. Dan maaf juga jika semakin ke sini Yeppa semakin plin-plan. Soalnya kalo nggak gitu, kapan dia bisa deket sama Kyu?

Tengs buat review di chap kemarin. Maaf lagi-lagi nggak sempet nulis satu-satu. Makasih juga buat yang udah komen di 'Love letter from another world' dan 'I hate this show'. Karena oneshoot, jadi ucapan makasihnya aku tulis di sini aja sekalian ne. Untuk I hate this show. Itu pict Yeye ma SiBum hanya fiktif. Jangan dicariin ya. Hehehe...

sekali lagi Happy Birthday buat Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum...

Annyeong...


	9. Chapter 9

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Dll

.

Masih belum terpikir, kapan FF ni tamat. Hehehe..., semoga saja nggak pada bosen. Kayaknya bakal sepanjang PZ nih. Hmm...

Hepi riding ajah!

.

.

_**Grep! Yesung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat dan menangis di dadanya. Tak peduli setelah ini mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengejeknya atau apa. Tak peduli ini terlihat memalukan. Yesung hanya ingin tempat bersandar untuk sejenak.**_

_**Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Sekali lagi, ia melihat sisi lemah dari Kim Yesung. Mungkin ia tak seberuntung Choi Siwon yang selalu melihatnya tersenyum dan tersipu di depannya. Tapi setidaknya ia adalah satu-satunya namja yang bisa menjadi penopang bagi Yesung saat ia rapuh.**_

_**Mungkin dia egois. Tapi ia berharap, selamanya dialah yang akan menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Kim Yesung.**_

.

**Chap 8**

.

Namja manis itu terlelap di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia masih sesenggukan, efek terlalu lama menangis. Sementara namja tampan di sebelahnya menyetir dengan sedikit tidak tenang.

_Lee Donghae telah meninggal? Bagaimana mungkin?_

Setidaknya itu yang terpikir di kepalanya.

Sesekali ia menoleh pada Yesung. Bahkan airmatanya masih menetes saat namja itu telah jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Berniat membangunkan Yesung, tapi mengurungkannya saat melihat betapa namja itu terlihat sangat sedih.

Namja tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan memutar dan membuka pintu mobil di samping Yesung. Dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh mungil bak yeoja itu dan membawanya masuk ke rumah besarnya.

"Tuan mu-"

"Sshhttt!" Kyuhyun memberi kode pada para maid untuk tidak berisik dan mengganggu tidur Yesung. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan kepalanya, meminta salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu kamar Yesung untuknya.

Perlahan, ia merebahkan tubuh Yesung di ranjangnya. Namja Cho itu duduk di sisi ranjang Yesung. Menghapus jejak airmatanya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Yesung.

"Mungkin aku kejam. Tapi aku sangat senang, karena bukan kakakku yang berada di sisimu saat ini. Tapi aku," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut di dahi Yesung. Lalu menunduk mengecup dahi si manis, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar namja yang tanpa ia sadari telah menggantikan posisi Lee Sungmin di dalam hatinya.

.

Heechul sedikit terjengkit kaget saat suara klakson mobil terdengar tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau?" ucapnya sedikit heran melihat namja yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobil sportnya sambil menekan klakson mobilnya dari luar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Kajja, naiklah. Kita bicara di jalan!" ucap si tampan seraya masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Heechul mengerjab bingung. Tapi dia tak menyiakan kesempatan langka untuk naik ke mobil mahal tuan mudanya itu. Lagi pula Heechul yakin, kesempatan itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

"Kau baru kembali dari sekolah? Dimana Yesungie?" tanya Heechul sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun. Tuan muda Cho itu tak menyahut. Hanya menginjak gas mobilnya, membawanya meninggalkan kampus Heechul.

.

.

"Mwoooo?! Pabboya! Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aish...! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yesungie? Dia pasti sangat tepukul sekali...," sesal Heechul.

"Ne..., dia sampai kelelahan menangis dan tertidur di mobilku!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Benarkah Lee Donghae telah meninggal?"

Heechul menghela nafas berat. "Ne...," ucapnya. "Dia pergi dengan alasan menemani Lee Hyukjae yang sakit parah, untuk menjalani perawatan di China. Tapi ternyata, justru dialah yang menjalani perawatan itu. rasanya akupun tak bisa mempercayainya."

"Lalu, bagaimana Choi Jonghun sunbae dan namja itu bisa tahu?"

"Namja? Maksudmu HongGi?"

"Hmm. Aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Kyu sambil terus fokus pada jalanan.

"Dia anggota baru Chocoball. Lee HongGi adalah sepupu Donghae. Dan Jonghun adalah seniornya di Junior High."

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kenapa kau berteriak, eoh? Itu bukan hal buruk kan?" gerutu Heechul kesal. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Yesungie pasti sangat shock. Sampai saat ini dia masih mencintai Lee Donghae. Karena itulah sulit untukku mengatakan berita ini padanya."

"Ckiiiittt!"

Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Ya! Kenapa berhenti mendadak, eoh?"

Kyuhyuh menghela nafas. "Kim Yesung..., masih mencintai Lee Donghae?" ulangnya seraya menoleh pada Heechul.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

_Bagaimana dengan dirinya?_

"Molla! Lagipula bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Hatinya terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang tak menentu karena ucapan namja di sampingnya.

Kim Yesung masih mencintai Lee Donghae. Dan sekarang namja Lee itu telah meninggal. Rasanya Kyuhyun lebih memilih bersaing secara terbuka dengan namja itu, dibandingkan saat ini. Karena menyingkirkan kenangan orang yang telah meninggal akan jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan berhadapan langsung dengannya.

.

**-double trouble-**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Yesung yang tampak baik-baik saja, dan ikut bergabung dalam sarapan pagi keluarga Cho. Padahal Kyuhyun sempat berpikir, bahwa namja manis itu mungkin akan absen hari ini. Mengingat namja manis itu menangis semalaman dan menolak mendengar penjelasan dari Heechul.

"Kau sedikit pucat, Yesungie?"

"Hanya kurang tidur, ahjumma."

"A.a.a..., mulai sekarang kau harus mulai membiasakan diri memanggilku Mommy. Arra?"

"Ne, Mom...," jawab Yesung tanpa protes. Hampir saja Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Mommynya sambil mengulurkan segelas air putih.

"Gwaenchanayo," ucapnya sambil meneguk minumannya.

Nyonya Cho hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Padahal wanita itu sudah tak sabar untuk memberitahu suaminya bahwa Yesung mau memanggilnya 'Mommy'.

"Emm..., mianhae, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi lebih dulu. Permisi," ucap Yesung setelah mengakhiri sarapannya. Lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya nyonya Cho pada putranya yang tak melepaskan tatapannya pada punggung Yesung.

"Ani! Hanya..., mungkin dia cemburu karena aku akan melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Minnie hyung dalam drama kami minggu ini," bohong Kyu dengan PD.

"Mwo?"

"Akan aku jelaskan padanya. Mommy tenang saja. Sampai nanti, Mom!" pamit Kyu.

Sementara nyonya Cho tampak mengerjab bingung. Putranya akan bermain drama dengan namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya, dan akan ada adegan ciuman dalam drama mereka. Dan Yesung?

"Ommo! Apa Kim Yesung benar-benar cemburu? Apa artinya mereka mulai saling tertarik? Aigo..., Kim Ye-, ah..., ani.., Cho Yesung, dia benar-benar akan menjadi menantuku...," serunya antusias.

Padahal sebenarnya meski Yesung dan Kyuhyun menolakpun nyonya dan tuan Cho akan melakukan segala cara agar mereka tetap bersama.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mengejar Yesung kehilangan namja itu, karena Yesung terlanjur naik bus. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengejar bus yang dinaiki Yesung, yang Kyuhyun yakin itu tak menuju ke arah sekolah mereka.

Dan bus yang Yesung naiki akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah. Yesung menatap papan nama sekolah itu, menarik nafas panjang lalu melangkah memasuki sekolah terbaik setelah sekolah mereka.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap heran dan kagum padanya. Wajah manis, cantik dan tampan sekaligus, tubuh langsing, dan rambut yang tampak halus bersinar.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kim Yesung?"

"Tunangan Cho Kyuhyun? Wah..., ternyata dia memang manis."

"Tidak kalah dari Lee Sungmin, model terkenal itu. Pantas saja Cho Kyuhyun menyukainya."

"Aku berharap mereka putus dan aku bisa mendekatinya."

"Cih! Kau pikir kau sepadan dengan putra pengusaha kaya itu?"

Kira-kira begitulah komentar orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Permisi. Dimana aku bisa bertemu Lee HongGi'ssi?" tanya Yesung pada salah satu siswa FT high school.

"HongGi hyung?"

"Ne, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yesung cepat.

"Nde, kau siapa?"

"Aku..., adik dari teman Lee HongGi'ssi di Chocoball. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya."

"Apa tentang donor darah di festival sekolah nanti? Kau mau mendaftar juga?" tebak namja itu antusias.

"Itu..."

"Ah, ne..., namaku Choi Minhwan. Kakakku juga anggota Chocoball padahal golongan darahnya bukan AB."

"Oh," jawab Yesung tak fokus. Padahal namja di depannya bercerita dengan semangat.

"Lalu kau..., sepertinya familiar."

Yesung terhenyak, lalu sedikit membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ah, Kim Yesung. Namaku Kim Yesung," ucapnya.

Dahi Minhwan berkerut mendengar nama itu. Merasa bahwa nama itu pun terdengar tak asing baginya.

"Kim Yesung? Kim Yesung? Sepertinya HongGi hyung sering membicarakanmu dengan kakakku. Apa kau..."

"Yesung'ah?" panggilan seseorang menginterupsi ucapan MinHwan.

"Lee HongGi'ssi. Annyeonghaseyo...," sapa Yesung.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Sedang apa kau di sekolah kami? Apa..."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Donghae hyung."

HongGi tak tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Yesung. Semalam Heechul telah menelponnya dan memintanya tak menemui Yesung sebelum namja itu siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Lee Donghae telah meninggal. Tapi bagi HongGi, ini justru kesempatan terbaik untuk dapat mendekati Yesung kan?

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah? Aku akan menjemputmu," ucap HongGi.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menunggumu," sahut Yesung seraya membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, Yesung'ah! Kau sendirian? Aku akan mengantarmu," HongGi menangkap tangan Yesung.

"Gomapta. Tapi aku..."

"Dia bersamaku."

Yesung dan dua namja di dekatnya menoleh mendengar suara itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" sentak Yesung. Tak menyangka namja itu akan mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung. "Kajja!" ucapnya lalu menarik Yesung pergi. Memaksa HongGi melepas genggamannya di lengan Yesung.

Sementara namja Lee itu menatap kepergian Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau bisa menggandengnya, tuan muda. Kim Yesung akan bersamaku seperti permintaan terakhir Donghae hyung."

Minhwan menatap sunbaenya. Sedikit tak suka dengan pandangan mata namja yang dekat dengan kakaknya itu. Sepertinya HongGi terlalu terobsesi pada Kim Yesung karena janjinya pada Donghae.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, dan menggandeng tangan Yesung, membawa namja itu keluar. Sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah HongGi sampai di sekolah mereka, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bicara. Hanya menggenggam tangan Yesung, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Kyu..., kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung heran.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hampir bel. Ayo kita masuk kelas," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ditariknya namja manis itu perlahan agar melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda. Tanpa peduli tatapan teman-teman sekolah mereka yang sedikit merasa aneh.

Ya, mereka tahu keduanya itu dijodohkan. Tapi sebagian dari orang-orang masih berpikir bahwa itu hanya kamuflase. Bukankah publik figur biasa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu? jadi sebagian dari mereka masih merasa mereka hanya bersandiwara tentang pertunangan itu. Tapi..., melihat keduanya pagi ini...

"Kyu..., mereka semua melihat kita," ucap Yesung.

"Mereka punya mata."

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau keberatan terlihat bersama denganku, Kim Yesung?"

"Ne?"

"Kau baru saja menemui namja asing untuk menanyakan namja yang lain. Bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang memanfaatkannya untuk membuat gosip baru, eoh?" ucap Kyu sembari terus menarik Yesung menuju kelasnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menemui teman kakakku untuk bertanya sesuatu."

"Tapi tak semua orang berpikir begitu."

"Cih! Kau terdengar seperti sedang cemburu padaku, Cho!" cibir Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh pada Yesung.

"Aku memang cemburu! Kau puas?!" teriaknya.

"M-mwo?" sentak Yesung.

Hening.

Tak ada kata yang terucap setelah itu. Kedua namja itu hanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Tanpa menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang masih menatap mereka.

"Kim Yesung adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan fakta itu," ucap Kyu datar namun mampu membuat Yesung tersentak kaget.

Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng Yesung masuk ke kelasnya. Mengusir teman sebangkunya agar pindah ke tempat duduk Yesung, dan memaksa namja manis itu duduk di sampingnya. Dan tak melepaskan tangan namja manis itu sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan tanganku," bisik yesung.

"Shireo!"

"Apa kau gila? Kau membuatku tak bisa mencatat sedikitpun."

"Akan aku pinjami catatanku nanti."

"Mwo?!"

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau ada latihan drama?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku absen," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan bercanda! Besok kalian pentas kan? Jangan mempermalukan sekolah kita!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengaturku, eoh?!"

Kim Ryeowook terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya namja itu menunjukkan emosi setinggi ini.

"Pergilah, tuan muda Cho!" ucap Yesung.

"Shireo!"

"Waeee! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini, eoh?!" kesal Yesung.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau menemui namja itu hanya untuk bertanya tentang Lee Donghae-mu itu, Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggebrak mejanya.

Dan lagi-lagi suasana berubah hening.

"Ja-jangan menyebut nama itu dengan ekspresi seperti itu...," ucap Yesung.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau berpikiran buruk padanya!"

"Lalu? Apa aku harus diam saja melihat tunanganku menangisi namja lain?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti bicara seperti itu tentangnya!"

"Itu karena kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh, yang cemburu pada orang yang sudah mati, Kim Yesung!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Plack!" satu tamparan mendarat manis di pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu terhenyak.

Perlahan namja itu menoleh menatap Yesung. Menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut tajamnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang? Dia tak ingin Yesung terus menangis untuk Lee Donghae. Tapi Kyuhyun justru membuatnya terluka dengan ucapannya itu.

"Ki-Kim Yesung mianhae..., aku tidak..."

"Aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Sangat membencimu!" ucap Yesung seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

"Itu tadi..., apa?" tanya Wookkie. "Lee Donghae hyung meninggal? Cho Kyuhyun kau sedang bercanda kan?"

Kyuhyun terduduk di bangkunya. "Molla. Kami mendengar pembicaraan Choi Jonghun sunbae kalau Lee Donghae telah meninggal. Dan...," kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti. "Choi Jonghun, dia pasti tahu sesuatu!" ucapnya kemudian seraya tergesa meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke kelas Jonghun tanpa permisi.

"Kyu? Apa kau mencariku?"

Dan mengabaikan sapaan dari Bunny hyungnya. Membuat namja manis itu heran padanya.

"Jonghun sunbae!" panggilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap sunbaenya heran.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang Lee HongGi. Bisa kita bicara?"

"Arraseo. Kita bicara di tempat lain," jawab namja itu seraya berdiri dan mendahului Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

Sungmin menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan heran. Dia tak tahu kalau mereka saling bicara. Karena selama ini hanya dia teman Kyuhyun.

"Lee HongGi?" gumamnya penasaran.

.

**-double trouble-**

.

"Jadi namja itu ingin merebut Kim Yesung dariku?"

"Tepatnya dari siapapun yang ingin bersamanya," sahut Jonghun.

"Mwo?"

"HongGi dan Lee Donghae adalah sepupu yang sangat dekat. Sejak kecil, orangtua HongGi tak pernah memperhatikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan HongGi selalu dititipkan di rumah kakak sepupunya. Makanya saat Lee Donghae divonis menderita kanker hati, dia sangat sedih. Dia bahkan rela mengikutinya ke China, dan mengikuti serangkaian tes untuk menjadi donornya. Sayangnya ia lupa, bahwa golongan darahnya langka. Dan tidak mungkin cocok dengan kakaknya. Makanya dia begitu terpukul dan merasa bersalah saat namja itu meninggal."

Kyuhyun menyimak cerita Jonghun tanpa menyela.

"Selama perawatannya, Lee Donghae selalu tersenyum saat bercerita tentang namja yang ia cintai. Ia menangis saat merindukannya. Lee Donghae sempat berpesan, agar HongGi menjaga namja yang ia cintai, bila HongGi bertemu dengannya. Sampai Donghae meninggal, HongGi masih berpikir bahwa namja itu adalah Lee Hyukjae. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Namja yang Donghae cintai adalah Kim Yesung."

"Dia ingin menjauhkan semua namja dari orang yang Lee Donghae cintai? Apa itu masuk akal?!"

"Dia hanya ingin menjaga Kim Yesung untuk kakak sepupunya."

"Ani! Menurutku dia hampir mendekati ciri Psycho."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga bicaramu tentang Lee HongGi!"

"Jaga bicara? Buka mata sunbae! Dia terlalu mendewakan Lee Donghae, sehingga apa yang ia dengar dari bibir Donghae seolah sebuah sabda untuknya! Menjaga? Menjaga Yesung bukan berarti harus memilikinya, sunbae. Yesung bukan barang yang bisa Lee Donghae wariskan padanya. Kim Yesung adalah tunanganku! Sunbae ingat itu!"

Jonghun terhenyak. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah kebenaran. Seperti halnya HongGi yang terikat pada kata-kata Donghae. Tanpa ia sadari, iapun terlalu memanjakan sahabatnya itu. Dia selalu mendukung apapun yang HongGi lakukan meski itu sebuah kesalahan.

Sungmin mundur teratur. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi seorang penguntit. Mendengarkan pembicaraan oranglain tanpa ijin. Dia benar-benar baru menyadari dia memiliki sisi buruk ini.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan daun yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Menerpa surai hitam namja yang tengah menatap tak pecaya sebuah nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Tertulis nama Lee Donghae dengan sebuah foto kecil di permukaan nisan itu.

Lee Donghae. Hae hyungnya benar-benar telah pergi.

Kim Yesung menyentuh nisan itu. menatapnya dengan linangan airmata. Sementara namja lain di sampingnya tampak menatapnya.

Lee HongGi, akhirnya namja itu membawa Yesung ke makam sepupunya setelah Jonghun menelpon bahwa Yesung mengajaknya membolos untuk bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

"Hyung..., kenapa kau membohongiku, eoh? Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Yesung mulai terisak.

HongGi berjongkok di samping Yesung, menarik tengkuk namja manis itu, menyandarkan kepala Yesung di dadanya. Membiarkan namja manis itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Sebelum Hae hyung meninggal dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dia ingin aku menggantikannya menjagamu," ucap HongGi lembut.

"Ne?" Yesung menjauh dari namja Lee itu.

"Hae hyung ingin agar kita berdua bersama."

"Mwo?!" refleks Yesung berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kau adalah namja yang paling dia cintai. Pastinya Hae hyung ingin menyerahkanmu pada orang yang bisa dia percaya. Dan Hae hyung mempercayakanmu padaku, Yesung'ah," ucap HongGi yang ikut berdiri sembari menyentuh wajah Yesung.

"HongGi'ssi..."

"Bisakah kau memenuhi keinginan terakhir hyungku, Yesung'ah?" ucap namja yang sebenarnya menurut Yesung tak kalah manis darinya itu.

Yesung tak menyahut. Meski HongGi mengatakan bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari Donghae, tapi..., tak akan semudah itu Yesung bisa memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

"Lagi pula, bukankah kau tak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun? Kudengar kalian hanya dijodohkan kan?"

"Itu..."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Kim Yesung. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok di festival sekolah," ucap HongGi lembut.

Yesung adalah namja yang keras kepala. Itu yang Heechul katakan. Untuk mendekatinya harus dengan cara yang halus dan jangan memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Jadi untuk membuat Yesung menatapnya, HongGi harus bersabar.

"Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Hyung'. Kita berteman kan, Kim Yesung?" ucap HongGi sambil menyentuh kepala Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne, hyung," ucapnya lirih yang disambut senyum cerah namja yang bersamanya.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Yesung tak kembali ke sekolah. Dia menghilang begitu saja dan tak bisa dihubungi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun melihat namja manis itu turun dari motor namja lain yang mengantarnya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin itu motor yang sama yang dia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Motor dari namja bermarga Lee yang ingin merebut Yesung darinya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanyanya ketus. Padahal niatnya menunggu Yesung adalah untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yesung tak kalah ketus, seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mwo?!"

Yesung tak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara namja tampan itu mengurungkan niatnya menyusul Yesung saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Panggilan internasional.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Hai, Kyu."**_

"Siwon hyung?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"_**Wah, kau mengenali suaraku?"**_

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Terlalu kaget karena telepon tak terduga itu.

"_**Kau masih di sana, Kyu?"**_

"N-ne..."

Siwon tersenyum di ujung sana._** "Hei, aku sengaja menelponmu, aku melihat berita tentang Lee Sungmin. Katanya dia akan bermain drama sekolah untuk festival amal di sekolah lain denganmu?"**_

"Oh, itu? aku tidak tahu berita kecil itu bisa sampai di sana."

"_**Dia selebriti, kau ingat? Dan kau pernah sekali digosipkan dengannya."**_

"Haaah..., berita kurang kerjaan."

"_**Aku tak peduli jika ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendekati Sungmin. Tapi sebisa mungkin jangan sampai wartawan mengusik Yesung karena hal ini."**_

"Mwo?" mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"_**Aku percayakan Yesung padamu. Dan..., bisakah kau membantuku?"**_

"Membantu?"

"_**Aku akan memberinya kejutan. Jadi jangan katakan aku menelponmu. Arra?"**_

"Kejutan?"

"_**Ne. Aku pastikan aku akan membawakan buket bunga untuk pementasanmu besok. Jadi berusahalah tampil dengan baik. Sampai jumpa."**_

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan bahwa panggilan telah berakhir. Meski tak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi ucapan Siwon barusan menyatakan, bahwa besok Siwon akan kembali.

Untuk apa dia kembali? dia tak mengatakannya saat pergi dulu. Kyuhyun tahu dia akan membintangi beberapa drama Korea. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menduga Siwon akan kembali secepat ini. Bahkan tak sampai seminggu setelah kepergiannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang penting kan?

Melainkan hal lain. Yaitu bahwa akan muncul lagi penghalangnya dengan Kim Yesung.

"Lee Donghae, Lee HongGi, dan sekarang Choi Siwon? Kim Yesung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" geramnya.

.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuh polosnya di dinding kamar mandi. Membiarkan air mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa henti. Kepalanya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia tak bisa berpikir.

Bagaimana dia bisa memenuhi permintaan HongGi untuk bersamanya, yang artinya dia harus membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun (bukankah seharusnya dia mencemaskan hubungannya deangan Siwon?). Tapi HongGi bilang, itu adalah permintaan terakhir Lee Donghae. Yesung tak ingin mengabaikan keinginan terakhir dari namja yang begitu berarti baginya itu. tapi...

"Eotteokhajyo?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Tiba-tiba ingat sebuah pertanyaan, kalo YeHae-HaeSung, siapa dong semenya, mengingat Yesung yang lebih tua tapi imyuuutnya ga ketulungan vs Hae yang manly tapi lebih pendek dari Yesung. Lalu saya tertawa karena langsung ingat, bahwa Hongki bahkan lebih pendek dari Hae, dan dia juga sering diper-uke-kan. Dan saya memasangkannya dengan Yesung? Apa saya satu-satunya yang suka bikin pair ekstrim?_

_Bahkan saya sedang berpikir untuk memasangkan Yeppa dengan Changmin 2am gara-gara satu video moment mereka yang gak sengaja aku liat. Hahaha... tapi kayaknya saya bakal dibantai sama Kibum kalau melakukannya. Karena sudah lama Kibummie saya istirahatkan. Hehehe..._

_Sabar Kibummie, doain semoga FF ini cepat mendapat pencerahan dan cepet kelar agar kamu bisa bersama Yesungie lagi, neeee... oh, i miss them so much!_

_Dan tengs buat yang ripyu di chap kemarin._

_._

_AKUsukaYESUNG __**– ryani clouds**__ – yesungie lover –__** Dor4cloudELF**__ – sweetyYeollie __**– PuriezCloudsYesungie**__ – kyusung – __**Clouds 1709**_

_ErmaClouds 13 – __**wita 17**__ – Cloud 246 – __**MeganLim**__ – reny. rhey – __**Fazar 648**__ – kimfida 62 – __**Choi Kyu Woon**__ – cassandraelf – __**Harpaairiry**__ – Mylovelyyeye_

_**Kim Raein**__ – TrinCloudSparkyu – __**me8288**__ – KSfvr – __**hana**__ – afifahkulkasnyachangmin – __**Ye'Im Clouds**__ – CloudSparkyuLove_

_**YeShaSparkClouds**__ – nin nina – __**JungKimCaca**__ – SasaClouds – __**rina afrida**__ – sisil. li24 – __**babykyusung**__ – Nakazawa Ryu_

_Dan beberapa __**guest**__._

_Gomapta...! see ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Dll

.

_Ketawa terus baca review di chap kemarin. Apalagi saya dibilang suka sembarangan karena membuat karakter Wookkie di PZ lebih kuat dari Yeppa, hahaha... dan mungkin ke-sembarangan saya akan terus berlangsung. Hehehe..._

_Happy reading!_

_._

.

_**Yesung menyandarkan tubuh polosnya di dinding kamar mandi. Membiarkan air mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa henti. Kepalanya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia tak bisa berpikir.**_

_**Bagaimana dia bisa memenuhi permintaan HongGi untuk bersamanya, yang artinya dia harus membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun (bukankah seharusnya dia mencemaskan hubungannya deangan Siwon?). Tapi HongGi bilang, itu adalah permintaan terakhir Lee Donghae. Yesung tak ingin mengabaikan keinginan terakhir dari namja yang begitu berarti baginya itu. tapi...**_

"_**Eotteokhajyo?" gumamnya lirih.**_

_**.**_

**Chap 9**

**.**

Nyonya dan tuan Cho saling pandang. Suasana pagi mereka sangat tidak nyaman, karena dua namja muda di depan mereka yang tampak muram. Mereka bahkan tak saling melirik karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Daddy dengar kau akan bermain drama di FT High School hari ini, Kyu?"

"Ne, mereka merayakan 50 tahun sekolah itu berdiri dengan menggelar festival amal. Sekolah kami mendapat undangan untuk mengisi acara," jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa diminta.

"Lalu Yesung? Apa kau ikut juga?"

Yesung tersentak. "Ah..., itu, aku hanya berperan sebagai penata kostum saja," jawab Yesung.

Tuan Cho mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan adeganmu dengan Lee Sungmin, Kyu? Apa bisa dibatalkan?" tanya nyonya Cho.

"Ne?" sentak Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya aku tidak mengatakan akan ada pembatalan?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada namja di sampingnya.

"Mwo?" kedua orang tuanya tersentak. "Tapi..."

"Mommy...," Yesung menyela.

"Ne, Chagiya?" Nyonya Cho menjawab dengan semangat panggilan Yesung.

"Mianhae, jika aku menanyakan ini, tapi, jika Kyuhyun mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, apakah pertunangan kami bisa-"

"Trang!" Kyuhyun membating sendoknya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung dan memaksa namja manis itu berdiri dan menyeretnya meninggalkan ruang makan sebelum ia sempat menyentuh sarapannya.

"Apa Yesung ingin membatalkan pertunangan mereka?" tanya tuan Cho.

"Ah.., itu pasti hanya salah paham, sayang. Mungkin karena Yesung cemburu pada Kyuhyun," ucap nyonya Cho.

"Kau benar, dan sepertinya putramu sedang mencoba mencegah Yesung menyatakan pendapatnya. Cho Kyuhyun mulai menyukainya. Ini akan mudah."

"Ne, asalkan Kyuhyun menyukainya, kita bisa membujuk anak itu. Sudah aku katakan dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaanku."

"Aku tidak tahu, harus hati-hati atau memujimu," ucap tuan Cho.

"Ya!" bentak nyonya Cho tak terima.

Sementara itu...

"Jinjja! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kim Yesung? Kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Cho. Setidaknya aku akan bersamamu sampai kau mendapat restu kan? Aku sudah berjanji."

"Mwo? Kau ini...!"

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat sendiri. Sampai nanti," ucap Yesung menyela ucapan Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Kim Yesung! Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal, eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

.

Lee Sungmin terus berusaha tersenyum kepada fansnya. Memberi mereka tanda tangan dan meladeni permintaan foto bersama mereka.

"Oppa, apa adegan kissing nanti akan benar-benar oppa lakukan?" tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan iseng dari mereka.

"Itu..., tentu saja pura-pura. Kyuhyun'ssi sudah punya tunangan. Kami tidak mau dia salah paham," jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kan hanya drama, oppa."

"Itu..."

"Iya, oppa. Egois sekali jika dia melarang Cho Kyuhyun melakukan adegan itu karena cemburu."

"Bukan seperti itu..."

"Kalian tenang saja. Tunggu kejutan dari kami!"

Sungmin menoleh mendengar suara itu. "Kyu?"

"Ayo hyung, kau kan harus dimake up! Kalian, pastikan kalian menonton drama kami, ne!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, meninggalkan para gadis yang mengerubutinya. Sementara namja di digandengnya hanya menatapnya heran. Lalu diam-diam tersipu karenanya.

"Hyung, bantu aku, ne!"

Sungmin menoleh. "Ne?"

"Kita lakukan ciuman itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Hanya terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

_Lihat saja, Kim Yesung. Aku kan membuatmu menangis karena cemburu._

Sementara Yesung mulai menyibukan diri dengan kostum-kostumnya. Meski pikirannya terus terbayang ucapan HongGi kemarin. Si manis benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lee Donghae namja yang baik. Dia juga tak pernah salah menilai orang. Jika namja itu mempercayai HongGi, itu artinya namja itu adalah namja yang baik. Lagi pula, permintaan itu, adalah harapan terakhirnya. Keinginan dari namja yang bahkan sampai nafas terakhirnya terus memikirkan Yesung. Apa Yesung sanggup menolaknya?

"Kyuhyun sunbae, itu bukan kostummu!" suara hoobae yang bertugas membantu Yesung menata kostum, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bukan?"

"Ne, ini, baju pangeran untukmu."

"Hmm, ini memang lebih cocok untukku. Kau cukup berbakat rupanya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menukar kostumnya dengan baju yang dibawa hoobaenya.

"Aniyo. Ini baju yang dijahit khusus oleh Yesung oppa untukmu," bisik yeoja itu.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung yang langsung membuang muka. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Hei, apa kau bicara benar?"

"Tentu saja! Tadi dia menjahitnya secara kilat. Aku tak menyangka hasilnya akan sebagus ini. Dia hebat, ya! Dan sepertinya pas dengan ukuran sunbae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap pakaian itu lalu menepuk pundak hoobaenya tanda berterimakasih. Lalu masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Yesungie, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung menoleh. "Sunbae? Kau benar-benar pangeran yang cantik! Aku iri padamu!" ucap Yesung.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Hmm! Tanpa dimake up pun kau sudah terlihat sempurna!"

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Sungmin tertawa.

"Aniyo!"

"Em.., Yesungie, tentang adegan ciuman itu..."

"Waeyo? Sunbae tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku. Kalian kan harus tampil profesional."

"Benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja," ucap Yesung dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Em, sunbae, aku harus membeli beberapa minuman untuk kalian. Aku pergi dulu, ne!"

"Tapi drama kami akan dimulai."

"Gwaenchana, lagi pula aku kan tidak ikut main. Hehehe..." Yesung berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tepat saat pembawa acara memanggil mereka.

.

**-double trouble-**

.

Yesung mengambil cup terakhir minuman yang ia beli. Agak ribet karena harus membawa banyak minuman sekaligus. Si manis sengaja berjalan perlahan, untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia bahkan melewatkan banyak antrian, saat membeli minuman itu tadi.

Entahlah, karena ingin menenangkan diri, atau untuk menghindari adegan yang tak ingin dia lihat.

Sejak Kyuhyun menciumnya di ruang kesehatan dan mengatakan banyak hal padanya, Yesung tak bisa lagi menatapnya seperti sebelumnya. Perasaannya ini, berbeda dengan perasaannya pada Siwon yang selalu membuatnya gugup dan tersipu. Perasaannya ini, lebih berwarna. Kadang ia kesal, kadang deg-degan, kadang ia tertawa, namun kadang juga ia tak mengenali rasanya. Apa dia jatuh cinta? Jika ini cinta, lalu kenapa sangat berbeda dengan rasa cintanya pada Donghae? Lalu jika ini cinta, bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Siwon?

"Jangan menggangguku, hyung!"

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat mendengar suara HongGi. Namja itu melihat Choi Jonghun sedang bersamanya.

"Tapi kau salah, HongGi'ah!"

"Apa salahku, hyung? Aku hanya ingin menjaga Kim Yesung seperti apa yang Hae hyung inginkan."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya, HongGi'ah! Dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, hyung. Tapi Hae hyung..."

"Dia hanya memintamu menjaganya. Menjaga Kim Yesung tak berarti harus menjadi namjanya. Kau tahu itu!"

Lee HongGi tersentak. Begitupun Yesung yang mendengarnya. Lee Donghae hanya meminta HongGi menjaganya? Bukan untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Jadi selama itu dia hanya salah paham?

Entah untuk alasan apa, segaris senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Lalu dengan sedikit tergesa, si manis melangkah kembali ke tempat pertunjukan drama.

"Aku kembali. maaf agak lama," sapa Yesung.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Semua sedang mengintip adegan terakhir yang tengah berlangsung. Yesung meletakkan gelas-gelas minuman itu, lalu ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Stt...!" salah satu temannya memintanya tak bersuara dan menunjuk ke panggung.

Yesung menoleh dengan penasaran. Dan senyum yang sempat hadir di wajahnya memudar. entah keberuntungan apa yang ia dapatkan, karena dari tempatnya berdiri, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, saat Kyuhyun dengan penuh penghayatan pada perannya menatap namja yang terbaring di depannya. Lalu perlahan membisikkan beberapa kata, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir namja manis itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Tepukan riuh tercipta setelah adegan itu dan panggung pun ditutup.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, sebutir airmatanya jatuh. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa ia sadari alasannya.

"Kalian hebat!" seru teman-teman Yesung saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Kalian yakin gosip itu hanya sekedar gosip?" canda guru pembimbing mereka.

"Itu..."

"Oppa, apa kau menangis?" suara hoobae Yesung membuat semua menoleh.

Yesung tersentak. "A-ani. Aku..., mianhae, ponselku tertinggal di stand minuman," ucap Yesung seraya berbalik pergi.

"Ommo! Mianhae, Kyuhyun'ssi, aku tidak tahu kalau..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai. "Gwaenchana. Itu bukan hal besar. Minnie hyung, gomawo," ucap Kyuhyun lalu menerobos meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menyusul Yesung.

.

Yesung mengapus airmata yang terus saja mengalir.

"Jinjja! Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku menangis?" gerutunya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Yesung'ah!" panggilan seseorang.

"HongGi hyung?"

"Dramamu sudah selesai?"

Yesung tersenyum kaku. "Ne."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ucap HongGi seraya mendekat pada Yesung dan menggandengnya.

Yesung menarik tangannya dari gandengan HongGi. "Mianhae, hyung. Tapi aku..."

"Ah, arra. Mianhae, karena lancang menggandengmu. Kajja! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling!" ajak HongGi.

"Aniyo! Hyung, ada yang ingin aku katakan," ucap Yesung.

"Kita bisa bicarakan nanti. Sekarang ayo kita-"

"Mianhae, hyung," Yesung menyela ucapan HongGi.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu. Karena aku tahu bukan itu yang Hae hyung inginkan dari kita."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yesung'ah? Hae hyung ingin aku menjagamu. Aku.."

"Tapi tidak harus menjadi kekasihku, hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Menjagaku, dengan menjadi sahabatku, atau menjadi hyungku seperti Cullie hyung, itu sudah cukup, hyung."

"Itu..., aniyo, Hae hyung berkata kalau..."

"Hae hyung tidak akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, hyung. Kau tidak mencintaiku, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan menerimamu, sebagai hyungku, juga sebagai sahabatku. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Hae hyung pun pasti cukup bahagia jika kita saling menjaga sebagai saudara."

"Andwae! Itu tidak benar! Kau mencintai Hae hyung. Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikannya selain aku. Kau milikk-" kalimat HongGi terputus saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya yang menggapai Yesung.

Mata Yesung melebar saat melihat adegan di depannya. Saat HongGi hampir mencengkram tangannya, Jonghun datang dan langsung menarik HongGi berbalik menghadap padanya, dan langsung menciumnya.

"H-hyung...," sentak HongGi dengan wajah merona.

"Kau lupa, Hae hyung memintaku untuk menjagamu? Artinya aku harus menjadi kekasihmu kan, HongGi'ah?"

"A-apa? Itu tidak..."

"Bahkan kau tidak memiliki tampang Seme, kau tahu?"

Wajah HongGi semakin merona. "Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan ganggu Kim Yesung lagi, arra! Kajja!"

Choi Jonghun menggandeng HongGi meninggalkan Yesung. Dan dengan ajaibnya, namja itu menurut dan mengikuti langkahnya. Menyisakan Yesung yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah aku duga. Choi Jonghun sunbae menyukai namja aneh itu. Karena dia selalu menuruti kata-katanya."

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekatnya.

"Akhirnya dia menyadari perasaannya. Jadi dia tak akan menangis karena cemburu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencondongkan kepala mendekati wajah Yesung.

"Mwo? S-siapa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Yesung sembari menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Seseorang yang menangis karena melihatku berciuman dengan orang lain," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" sahut Yesung.

"Aku tidak menyebut namamu."

"Kau!" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku baru tahu, bibir Minnie hyung sangat manis. Aku rasa aku beruntung bisa menciumnya. Lembut dan manis," ucap Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan matanya seolah membayangkan bibir lembut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu selamat atas keberuntunganmu itu, tuan Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Yesung seraya berbalik pergi dengan mata yang kembali memerah.

Grep! Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akuilah kau sedang cemburu, Kim Yesung. Kau cemburu karena mencintaiku. Katakan padaku..."

"Ani! Aku tidak cemburu! Aku masih memiliki Siwon hyung, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu!"

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang aku masih memiliki Si-"

Seolah terinspirasi oleh tindakan Jonghun saat menghentikan ucapan HongGi, Kyuhyun melekukan hal serupa. Mencium Yesung tepat di bibirnya, untuk membuatnya terdiam.

"Jangan menyebut nama namja lain saat kau sedang bersamaku, Kim Yesung! Kau milikku! Kau lupa?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau adalah namjaku. Kau mengerti?" tegas Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan menatap jauh ke dalam mata Yesung. Berusaha mengeluarkan aura pemikatnya untuk menghipnotis namja manisnya agar menyetujui ucapannya.

Tanpa sadar, Yesung mengangguk setuju. Membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai senang. Perlahan si tampan menangkup wajah Yesung dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya bibirnya menempel sempurna pada bibir manis namja mungil itu.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, pasrah menerima ciuman itu. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di koridor, yang sewaktu-waktu akan dilewati orang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang menyadari Kim Yesung yang tak menolaknya. Dengan penuh perasaan si tampan mulai memagut bibir manis Yesung. Berusaha memancing sang pemilik bibir untuk membalas ciumannya. Dan sepertinya usahanya tak sia-sia. Kim Yesung mulai membalas ciumannya.

Tapi...

"Bruss!"

Yesung tersentak mendengar bunyi benda jatuh itu. Si manis langsung mendorong tubuh si tampan, menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Si-siwonnie hyung...," ucap Yesung tergagap.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati kakaknya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Di depannya, sebuah buket bunga besar, tergeletak di lantai. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Wonnie hyung," Yesung beranjak hendak mendekati Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun mencengkram lengannya.

"Tetap di sampingku, Kim yesung!" perintahnya.

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Tetap di sini!"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, lalu beralih pada Siwon. "Mianhae, Kyu, tapi aku..."

Kyuhyun menghentakan tangan Yesung, hingga namja itu terpelanting ke arahnya, dan langsung menciumnya (lagi) di hadapan Choi Siwon.

Rahang Siwon mengeras melihat perbuatan adik tirinya. Dengan langkah lebar, namja tampan itu mendekat dan menarik Yesung menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?!" geramnya dengan tatapan tajam pada namja Cho.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!"

"Kyu, Wonnie hyung...," Yesung berusaha menengahi.

"Dia kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi dia tunanganku di mata semua orang," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau!"

Kedua namja bersaudara itu saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Membuat aura menyeramkan berpendar di sekeliling mereka.

"Wonnie hyung...," ucap Yesung lirih sambil memegang lengan Siwon.

"Kim Yesung! Jangan menyentuh namja lain di depanku!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan Yesung di lengan Siwon.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan ganti menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Lepaskan tangan tunanganku, Choi Siwon!"

"Mwo?! Bukankah kau terpaksa menerimanya?"

"Kau!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. "Kim Yesung, katakan padanya, kau memilihku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku..."

"Ani. Kim Yesung mencintaiku. Aku benar kan, baby?"

"Ya!"

"Berhenti!" teriak Yesung. Airmatanya mulai kembali menetes.

Hening. Kedua namja itu terdiam menatap Yesung. Dan saat itu baru mereka sadari, pertengkaran mereka disaksikan banyak orang. Bahkan wartawan yang sedang berburu berita mengenai Lee Sungmin pun memilih mengabadikan gosip baru yang mereka temukan.

.

**-double trouble-**

**.**

Tuan Cho memijat pelipisnya melihat berita di internet. Lagi-lagi kedua putranya terlibat masalah yang sama. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Banyak saksi pertengkaran mereka memperebutkan Kim Yesung. Di depannya, kedua putranya dan juga Yesung tampak menunduk gelisah.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkah? Choi Siwon, Daddy pikir kau tahu, pertunangan adikmu terjadi karena Daddy ingin dia menjauh dari namja yang sedang dekat denganmu. Lalu kenapa kau justru masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka?"

"Itu..."

"Lalu, Kyuhyun, benarkah kau dan Yesung telah melakukan kesepakatan di belakang kami?"

"Daddy itu..."

"Dan Kim Yesung! Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu seperti putra kandungku sendiri. Apa kau tahu, kami sangat kecewa padamu?"

"Jeosonghamnida...," ucap Yesung merasa sangat bersalah.

"Daddy tidak mau tahu, selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri!" tegas tuan Cho seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Berniat meninggalkan tiga namja muda itu.

"Aku mencintai Kim Yesung, Dad!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Begitupun Daddy mereka yang terdiam tak bergerak.

"Mwo?" ucap tuan Cho akhirnya. Menatap tajam pada putra sulungnya.

"Kim Yesung adalah kekasihku. Bukan aku yang menjadi pengganggu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara kami."

"Ya! Choi Siwon!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" tuan Cho meminta Kyuhyun diam. "Lanjutkan!"

"Yesung setuju bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, karena kalian menjanjikan padanya, pertunangan ini hanya sementara. Tapi ternyata itu hanya tipuan kan? Kalian akan tetap memaksa mereka bersama apapun yang terjadi."

"Jadi, ini salah kami? Benar begitu, Yesung'ah?"

"Itu..., aniyo. Ini salahku. Aku yang bersalah. Aku bersalah karena menerima perjodohan ini demi kepentinganku sendiri. Jeosonghamnida, Ahjjusshi. Maksudku.., sajangnim. Aku memang bukan namja yang pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Kim Yesung?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bareng.

"Apa itu artinya kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Apa artinya kau tidak akan memilih satupun diantara mereka?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ne, sajangnim," ucapnya seiring dengan jatuhnya airmatanya.

"Mwo?!" sentak kedua namja itu.

"Arraseo," jawab tuan Cho seraya melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Apa maksud ucapanmu, eoh? Kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita? Andwae! Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!"

"Baby, apa kau ingin meninggalkanku? Bukankah kita berjanji akan ke Eropa bersama?"

"Mianhae, Wonnie hyung, Kyu, aku bukan namja yang baik untuk kalian."

"Yesung/baby!"

"Hyung, aku telah menduakanmu. Aku bertunangan dengan namja lain saat masih menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Tapi, baby..."

"Dan Kyuhyun, kau tahu aku masih mencintai Lee Donghae hyung. Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikannya. Jadi lupakan aku. Lagi pula, Lee Sungmin sunbae mulai menyukaimu. Kau berhasil, Kyu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Mianhae. Tapi ini yang terbaik," ucap Yesung seraya meninggalkan kedua namja yang mencintainya itu.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak konsisten dengan hatimu? Akan lebih mudah jika kau tetap mencintai Lee Sungmin!" ucap Siwon emosi.

"Mwo? Aku jatuh cinta dengan tunanganku sendiri, apa itu melanggar hukum? Kau menggelikan!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjauh darinya, Choi Siwon?"

"Bermimpilah sepuasmu. Karena aku, yang akan memenangkan hati Yesung."

"Cih! Kau yang berkhayal terlalu tinggi!"

..

Choi Siwon memilih waktu yang salah untuk kembali. Dan dia juga salah memilih tempat. Bahkan gosip tentang cinta segitiga, ah, ani, tapi segi empat, setelah wartawan membumbuinya dengan menambahkan Lee Sungmin ke dalam hubungan itu. bahkan gosip itu masih terus berkembang, dan dia justru pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, tanpa peduli penilaian orang.

"Baby!"

Dan bahkan ia tak malu memanggil Yesung seperti itu.

"Berhenti memanggil tunanganku 'baby', hyung!" dan si bungsu pun tak mau kalah.

Yesung berbalik meninggalkan kedua namja itu. Sepanjang pagi, semua orang menggunjingkannya. Itu membuatnya lelah. Dan kedua namja itu menambahkan beban berat padanya, dengan tak mau memberinya ruang untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Cih, aku tidak tahu, ternyata namja itu sangat licik!" cibir salah satu sunbaenya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kedua tuan muda itu bisa terjebak dengan anak pelayan?"

"Sepertinya dia berpikir dia seorang Cinderella!"

Yesung memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan sesak di dadanya. Tapi tetap saja gunjingan itu masuk ke telinganya meski ia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

Namja manis itu membuka matanya saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutupi kedua telinganya.

"HongGi hyung?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku akan menjagamu, Yesung'ah?" HongGi tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi, aku..."

"Aku akan melindungimu, sesuai janjiku. Saat kau terluka dan tak bisa menahannya lagi, berbaliklah, dan berlarilah padaku."

"Hyung?"

"Berhenti mendekatinya, saat aku bersamamu, Lee HongGi!" ucap seseorang di belakang HongGi.

"Ya! Jonghun hyung!" protes HongGi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjaga Yesungku!" ucap HongGi sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Apanya yang Yesungmu? Kembali ke sekolahmu, sana! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kim Yesung untukmu?!" usir Jonghun.

"Tapi..."

"Pulang, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu?!" ancam Jonghun yang langsung menciutkan nyali HongGi.

"Arraseo! Kalau sampai kau membiarkan Yesung menangis, aku tidak akan bicara padamu, Choi Jonghun!"

"Pergi sana!" usir Jonghun lagi.

Yesung tertawa kecil melihatnya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya. Orang pertama yang meringankan sedikit bebannya, justru namja yang nyaris membuatnya frustasi. Bukankah hidup itu penuh kejutan?

"Aku mencemaskan dua bersaudara itu," gumam Jonghun.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?"

"Heenim pasti akan membunuh mereka," ucapnya datar.

"Mwo?"

"Kau beruntung, Kim Yesung. Heenim sangat menyayangimu. Ditambah namja kekanakan yang terobsesi padamu itu. HongGi, meski kadang ia salah langkah, tapi dia bisa diandalkan. Dan aku, akan selalu ada di pihaknya," ucap Jonghun sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Yesung.

Namja manis itu terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Yesungie! Gwaenchana?" Kim Ryeowook berlari mendekati mereka.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Aku pikir kau juga memusuhiku!"

"Aku berusaha melakukannya tapi gagal. Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena menjadi satu-satunya pendukungmu!" jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung menunjuk pada Jonghun yang menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, mengkoreksi ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Jadi bukan hanya aku?"

Yesung menerjang memeluk sahabatnya. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

Setidaknya, dia masih memiliki teman untuk berbagi. Satu sahabat, ah ani, tiga, sahabat, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan seribu musuh. Choi Jonghun benar. Kim Yesung, adalah namja yang beruntung.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_Dan entah kenapa saya justru terharu dan menangis pas nulis ucapan HongGi. Teman sejati itu muncul tanpa diduga kan?  
_

_Ah, mau tanya dong, chingu, kalo aku buat FF Yesung GS lagi, ada yang mau baca nggak ya? Soalnya yang special B'day kemarin reviewnya mengecewakan. Apa karena GS ato karena pairnya ya? Bingung aku. Padahal aku pingin buat KISUNG ato WONSUNG ato HAESUNG GS. Ditunggu usulannya._

_Dan terimakasih untuk review chap kemarin._

_Nakazawa Ryu** - JungKimCaca **__– Kyusung – __**KSfrvr**__ – Almun – __**Dor4cloudELF**__ – yesungie lover – __**oneheartforsuju**__ – Harpaairiry – __**reny. rhey **__– babykyusung_

_**Sasaclouds **__– indah. Lestari. 18 – __**YeShaSparkClouds **__– Ye'im Clouds – __**nin nina**__ – afifah. kulkasnyachangmin – __**ZuoLiFen23 KimHyunSung**_

_TrinCloudSparKyu - __**ErmaClouds 13**__ – rina afrida – __**Kim Raein**__ – AKUsukaYESUNG – __**CloudSparkyuLove**__ – hana – __**cassandraelf**_

_kimfida 62 – __**sisil. li24**__ – deraelf – __**siti. Sisun**__ - ryani clouds – __**Jy **__– PurieCloudsYesungie – __**Fazar 648**_

_dan beberapa __**Guest.**_

_See ya!_


	11. Chapter 11

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Dll

.

_Selamat hari selasa..., ada yang protes karena Hae tak pernah muncul. Sejak awal dia kan memang nggak masuk pair inti. Dia muncul hanya untuk membumbui cerita masa lalu Yeppa aja. Dan emang sengaja hanya aku munculin dalam kenangan Yesung aja. Mianhae..._

_Oke, selanjutnya, selamat membaca part ini. mian jika menemukan typo di sana-sini. soalnya ngetiknya sambil ngantuk dan malas ngedit._

_Met baca_

_._

_._

_"**Yesungie! Gwaenchana?" Kim Ryeowook berlari mendekati mereka.**_

"_**Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Aku pikir kau juga memusuhiku!"**_

"_**Aku berusaha melakukannya tapi gagal. Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena menjadi satu-satunya pendukungmu!" jawab Ryeowook.**_

_**Yesung menunjuk pada Jonghun yang menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, mengkoreksi ucapan Ryeowook barusan.**_

"_**Jadi bukan hanya aku?"**_

_**Yesung menerjang memeluk saahabatnya. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"**_

_**Setidaknya, dia masih memiliki teman untuk berbagi. Satu sahabat, ah ani, tiga, sahabat, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan seribu musuh. Choi Jonghun benar. Kim Yesung, adalah namja yang beruntung.**_

.

**Chap 10**

.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Dia terlibat lagi dalam scandal bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini bukan dirinya yang jadi sorotan utama. Melainkan Kim Yesung. Entahlah, dia harus merasa lega atau iri karenanya.

Hoobaenya itu benar-benar telah mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi juga Siwon yang bahkan tak bisa Sungmin takhlukkan. Lalu apa kelebihan namja itu dibanding dirinya?

"Jadi benar kau dan Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura bertunangan?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti mendengar suara itu. Dia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan menjadi penguntit. Ah, lebih tepatnya, dia tertarik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan pribadi orang lain.

Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia tanpa sadar ia telah mengendap-endap mendekati Yesung dan Ryeowook serta Jonghun yang sedang bercakap-cakap, sambil menyalakan perekam di Hpnya.

"Nde...,"jawab Yesung lemah. "Tuan dan nyonya Cho berjanji padaku akan membiayaiku sekolah ke Eropa, jika aku bersedia membantu menepis gosip yang terjadi saat itu," jawab Yesung.

"Aigo..., kau memang terlalu naif, Kim Yesung!"

"Aku tahu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, aku justru mengkhianati Cho Kyuhyun dan menduakannya dengan Siwon hyung. Aku memang bersalah."

Klik! Sungmin mematikan perekamnya saat melihat beberapa siswa berjalan ke arahnya, lalu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, Kim Yesung?" tanya Wookkie.

"Ne?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau sukai diantara mereka? Ani, lebih tepatnya, siapa yang kau cintai diantara mereka?"

Yesung tersentak. "Itu..., aku..."

Kim Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Sudah aku duga. Sejak awal perasaanku mengatakan, kau akan merepotkanku. Dan terbukti kan? Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan semua ini tak akan berakhir baik. Kau saja yang tak mau mendengar ucapanku kan?!" gerutunya.

"Mianhae...," sesal Yesung.

Jonghun tak menyahut. Hanya menatap mimik wajah Yesung yang tertunduk. Dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Tentang siapa yang lebih Yesung cintai. Hanya saja, siapapun mereka, sepertinya Yesung tak ingin mencoba meraih cinta itu.

"Kim Yesung, apa kau yakin, kau tidak akan memilih satu pun?" tanya Jonghun.

Yesung tersentak. Namun kemudian mengangguk meski sedikit ragu. Membuat si penanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Ketiga namja itu terdiam. Tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Dua diantaranya tengah mencari solusi apa yang hendak mereka usulkan. Sementara yang satu justru merasa keputusannya telah final.

"Wookkie'ah, bisakah aku minta tolong?" akhirnya sang sumber masalah buka suara.

"Soal?" dahi Wookkie berkerut.

"Aku mau kabur dari sekolah hari ini," jawab Yesung datar.

"Mwooo?!" sentak Wookkie tak percaya. Yesung yang selalu taat peraturan ingin membolos?

"Pakai ini," ucap Jonghun sambil melempar kunci mobilnya pada Yesung. Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya.

"Sunbae!" protes Wookkie.

"Jika dia keluar begitu saja, pasti akan ketahuan wartawan yang telah menunggu di depan gerbang," ucap Jonghun.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!" ucap Wookkie super kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Gomawo, Jonghun hyung. Aku pergi, ne!"

"Ya! Kim Ye-"

"Biarkan saja. Ia hanya perlu mengumpulkan keberaniannya saja."

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Jonghun. "Maksud sunbae?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dalam hatinya, dia telah memilih. Tapi dia tak ingin mengungkapkannya. Dia terlalu takut untuk bersikap egois."

Alis Ryeowook bertaut mendengar ucapan kakak kelasnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Dan jika kau mau, kau bisa membantunya dengan mencari tahu, siapa yang lebih mencintainya diantara kedua namja itu."

"Jeongmal? Apa sunbae juga akan membantuku?"

"Ani. Lakukan saja sendiri. Tugasku hanya membantu HongGi menjaga Kim Yesung. Bukan ikut campur untuk urusan itu," ucap Jonghun seraya beranjak meninggalkan Wookkie yang bengong mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya! Dasar sunbae plin-plan!" makinya.

Dan yang dimaki sama sekali tak peduli.

..

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Yesung. Tapi ia tak menemukannya di manapun. Bahkan ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

"Baby dimana kau sekarang, eoh?" ucapnya lirih. "Cho Kyuhyun! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesungie, maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" geramnya.

Ngiiiiinggg!

Kyuhyun menutup telinga kirinya yang berdenging. Kata orangtua, itu tanda seseorang tengah mengumpat di belakangnya.

"Cih! Apa Choi Kuda itu sedang memakiku?" ucapnya sambil terus mencoba mengirim pesan pada Yesungnya. "Kim Yesung! Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku, eoh?" geramnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Dia berharap akan menemukan Yesung di sana. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia justru menabrak seseorang.

"Argh!" erang namja yang ditabraknya.

"Minnie hyung? Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ani, hanya..., sepertinya kakiku keseleo," ucap Sungmin sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Benarkah? Apa sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik sa-, arghh!" erangnya lagi saat mencoba berdiri.

"Biar aku bantu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, saat namja tampan itu menggendongnya. Sebuah senyum tipis tampak menghiasi bibirnya. Dia bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun masih mencemaskannya. Bukankah artinya ia masih punya kesempatan?

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang mengabadikan momen itu dan mengunggahnya ke internet. Dan dalam hitungan menit, masalahpun bertambah. Sementara orang-orang yang tengah terlibat dalam masalah itu, justru tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

.

**-double trouble-**

**.**

Heechul meremas koran yang memuat berita tentang adik kesayangannya di halaman muka, dengan foto besar, dan judul yang besar pula, dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar marah pada dua namja pengacau yang telah melibatkan adik manisnya dalam perselisihan abadi mereka itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa diam saja saat Yesung menjadi bahan cacian publik?

"Dua Pangeran yang memperebutkan anak pelayan, eoh? Memangnya apa hebatnya jadi pangeran? Memangnya apa dosa jadi anak pelayan? Bahkan Yesung sudah berusaha menjadi kamuflase agar nama keluarga mereka tidak tercoreng, tapi ini apa? Cho Kyuhyun! Bukankah kau bilang kau akan melepaskan adikku sebelum terjadi masalah? Choi Siwon, bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungi senyum adikku? Apa kalian benar-benar bosan hidup?" gerammya bermonolog.

Lalu dengan menahan panas di hati dan kepalanya, Kim Heechul naik ke bus yang akan membawanya menuju ke sekolah adiknya. Dia berniat memberi pelajaran pada dua namja yang telah membuat nama adiknya begitu buruk di depan publik.

Sementara itu kembali kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggui Sungmin yang diobati di ruang kesehatan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit memar. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang," ucap dokter sekolah setelah memberikan obat anti memar di kaki Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Sungmin.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Dengan wajah sedikit merona, namja manis itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun, dan membiarkan namja tampan itu memapahnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kyu...," ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae."

"Soal apa?"

"Karena tak pernah membalas perasaanmu. Karena tak pernah menyadari betapa kau begitu berharga untukku. Mianhae..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat langkah Sungmin pun terhenti karenanya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Itu bukan hal penting lagi sekarang," jawabnya.

"Ne?" ucap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Aku senang hyung menyadarinya, aku cukup senang hyung mulai menyadari bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Tapi..., sekarang hal itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa lagi."

"A-apa? Maksudmu kau...? Bukankah pertunangan itu hanya pura-pura?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Apa?"

"Kim Yesung tak pernah mencintaimu kan? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena mencintainya."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, hyungie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memutar pengakuan Yesung bahwa dia terpaksa menyetujui permintaan orangtua Kyuhyun untuk bertunangan dengannya hanya semata-mata untuk mendapatkan imbalan dari keluarga Cho.

"Dia tidak tulus padamu, Kyu. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena namja itu," ucap Sungmin sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun.

Sejenak si tampan tak bersuara. Namun kemudian ia mulai tersenyum.

"Hyung, apa kau memberitahuku tentang hal ini karena mencemaskanku sebagai sahabat, atau karena hyungie mulai mencintaiku?" tanyanya sambil menarik tangan Sungmin di wajahnya.

"Aku..."

"Apapun itu, aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi..., semua yang Yesung lakukan itu..., aku tidak peduli."

"M-mwo? Tapi dia memanfaatkanmu, Kyu! Dia juga telah mengkhianatimu!"

"Ani. Karena sebelumnya aku juga telah memanfaatkannya untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku juga tahu, dia menduakanku. Karena sebelumnya, aku berpikir untuk terus mengejarmu, jadi aku membiarkannya berkencan dengan Choi Siwon."

"Lalu..., soal kuliah di Eropa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bahkan dari awal dia telah menegaskannya padaku, bahwa dia tidak tertarik padaku. Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan imbalan dari orangtuaku. Jadi aku juga tahu soal itu."

"Ja-jadi kau..."

"Ne, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Lebih dari rasa cintaku padamu, hyung. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika sampai sekarang dia hanya memanfaatkanku, karena aku akan membuatnya menatap hanya padaku."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melukaiku. Karena dia tercipta untuk menyempurnakanku, bukan untuk melukaiku. Aku, pasti akan membuatnya menyadari, bahwa hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang tertakdir untuknya."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ternyata dia salah. Perhatian Kyuhyun padanya, telah berubah.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelas," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu."

"Waeyo?"

"Kau jenius kan? Jadi kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Jadi tinggalkan aku," ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin, hyung?"

"Ne. Pergilah. Jangan biarkan harga diriku jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Aku mohon," ucap Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Arraseo. Mianhae, karena telah membuatmu terluka."

Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku. Sesaat setelahnya, tubuh namja manis itu limbung dan jatuh terduduk di koridor kelas.

"Lagi-lagi...," ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi ia terluka. Dulu karena Choi Siwon, dan sekarang karena Cho Kyuhyun. Andai sejak awal ia menyadari betapa Kyuhyun begitu berharga, pasti dia tak akan memaksa untuk mengejar cinta Choi Siwon yang tak pernah nyata untuknya.

..

Baru saja Choi Siwon hendak kembali ke kelasnya setelah tak menemukan Yesung, saat melihat Sungmin yang terduduk di lantai. Namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mendongak sebentar menatapnya, lalu kembali menunduk.

Siwon berjongkok di samping namja manis itu. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat pergelangan kaki namja manis itu yang membengkak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Luka di hatiku bahkan lebih parah, Choi Siwon. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu?" ucap Sungmin terkesan dingin.

"Mwo?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Wae? Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh mengharapkan cinta darimu dan menyiakan cinta Kyuhyun padaku? Dan sekarang tak satupun cinta itu yang bisa aku miliki? Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian berdua muncul di kehidupanku jika hanya untuk persinggahan saja? Pada akhirnya kalian justru memilih mengejar cinta lain? Wae?! Malhaebwa!" ucap Sungmin sambil mencengkram kemeja Siwon.

Namja tampan itu tak menjawab. Hanya menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae. Maaf karena membuatmu terluka. Hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Karena perasaanku bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan. Aku mencintainya, entah sejak kapan aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya, bahkan sejak pertemuan kami saat kecil dulu. Mianhae...," ucap Siwon.

Sungmin tak menyahut. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Dan ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Aku menyerah. Aku tidak ingin lagi terlibat dalam kehidupan kalian. Ini terlalu sulit. Dan mungkin inipun sulit untuknya. Aku harap, salah satu dari kalian akan melepaskannya, agar dia tidak semakin terluka."

Siwon melepaskan dekapannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka. Tapi aku bukan orang yang akan menyerah. Dia adalah takdirku," ucap Siwon yakin.

Lee Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, aku pernah memiliki kebanggaan yang sama saat kalian berdua di sisiku. Dan aku menyesalinya."

"Itu karena kau salah menetapkan hatimu, Lee Sungmin. Jika dari awal kau memilih Kyuhyun, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Arra! Aku tahu, jadi jangan menambah penyesalanku. Jika ini tak berakhir bahagia maka aku akan menertawai kebodohan kalian."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula kau bukan orang yang akan tega melakukannya."

Sungmin berdecih. "Cih! Kau berkata seolah sangat mengenalku."

"Aku memang mengenalmu. Kau sahabatku," ucap Siwon seraya berbalik pergi.

Sungmin tertawa lirih. Lalu menatap ponselnya. Dengan menahan rasa sesaknya, namja manis itu menghapus rekaman suara Yesung yang sempat ingin ia publikasikan. Tapi ternyata dia terlalu bodoh. Ia lebih memilih tersakiti dari pada kehilangan lebih banyak lagi. Kim Yesung tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Jadi Sungmin tidak berhak untuk menambah bebannya lagi.

"Sunbae..., gwaenchana?"

Lee Sungmin menatap tangan yang terulur padanya, dan semakin naik ke wajah orang itu.

"Nan gwaenchana. Gomapta..."

"Kim Ryeowook, namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Aku tahu. Kau teman sekelas 'mereka'. Gomawo, karena telah mencemaskanku," ucap Sungmin sambil mencoba berdiri, namun hampir saja ia terjatuh.

"Awas!" Wookkie menangkap tubuh itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

"Tidak per-"

"Jangan sok kuat! Cukup Yesung saja yang bodoh dengan berpura-pura kuat di depan semua orang. Hingga akhirnya dia menderita sendiri. Sunbae tidak perlu malu mengatakan sakit jika memang sakit. Dan ju-"

Kalimat Wookkie terhenti saat tanpa terduga, sunbae yang bahkan tak pernah bicara padanya itu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman mendadak dan tak terduga.

"Kau tahu, orang yang patah hati itu sangat berbahaya? Dan hari ini, aku bahkan dua kali patah hati. Itu membuatku lebih berbahaya. Kau salah memilih situasi Ryeowookkie," ucap Sungmin.

"A-apa?"

"Temanmu telah membuatku seperti ini, jadi jangan menyesal jika aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan kemarahanku pada mereka."

"Mwo?" sentak Wookkie seraya melepas rangkulannya di pinggang Sungmin saat membantunya berdiri tadi.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Mulai sekarang, kau mainanku. Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung dari mereka," seringainya sambil menangkap lengan Ryeowook.

"A-ku tidak mau...!" teriak Wookkie histeris. Ia baru tahu, Lee Sungmin yang terkenal dengan sikap dan wajah manisnya, ternyata sangat mengerikan. Dia benar- benar salah memilih situasi.

..

Kyuhyun tergesa berlari ke tempat parkir sesaat setelah bel berbunyi. Kim Yesung tidak kembali ke kelas. Dan itu membuatnya sangat cemas. Terlebih lagi, foto-foto baru tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon tiba-tiba menyebar di internet. Dia benar-benar mengutuk orang yang telah menciptakan kamera, handphone, internet dan sekutunya itu, yang ternyata sangat membuatnya susah. Kalau Kyuhyun bertemu mereka, pasti langsung akan dia hajar mereka.

Langkahnya ternyata bebarengan dengan kakak 'tercintanya' yang ternyata juga telah sampai di sana. Dan pasti memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu mencari Kim Yesung.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, Choi!"

"Sopan sekali sikapmu pada yang lebih tua, Cho?"

"Cih! Untuk apa aku bersikap sopan pada namja yang ingin merebut tunanganku?"

"Dia kekasihku, kau ingat?"

"Kau ini!"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti bertengkar tuan muda!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon serempak menoleh mendengar ucapan itu.

"K-kim Heechul?" ucap mereka kaget.

"Dimana adikku?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan yang seolah mengeluarkan sinar laser yang siap menguliti mereka.

"Mollayo. Aku baru saja akan mencarinya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya, Cho!"

"Apa hakmu mencari Kim Yesungku, eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti menganggap dia milikmu, Kyu!" sahut Siwon.

"Mwo? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"Aku yang akan tertawa saat Yesungie menolakmu dan memilihku nanti!"

"Ya! Choi Siwon!"

"Diaaaammmm!" teriak Heechul yang diiringi jitakan mautnya ke kepala dua namja itu.

"Ya! Heenim! Aku ini tuan mudamu!" teriak dua namja di depannya bak paduan suara yang kompak.

"Cih! Kalian memang anak-anak manja! Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir untuk menjadi pendamping adikku jika kalian masih saja bersikap kekanakan?"

"Itu..."

"Sekarang dimana Yesung? Jika sampai sore nanti dia tidak kembali, maka kalian akan mati di tanganku! Cepat cari Yesungku!" teriak Heechul dengan nada tertingginya.

"Dia milikku, Kim Heechul!" balas dua namja beda marga itu kompak.

"Apa maksud kalian? Sejak kapan Yesung jadi milik kalian, eoh? Yesung hanya milikku! Kalian mengerti?!"

"Mwo? Ap-"

Siwon membungkam mulut Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu menjawab ucapan Heechul, dan sebelum si raja iblis itu semakin murka.

"Ka-kami akan mencarinya segera, hyung. Kau tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan! Baru seperti ini saja kalian sudah membuatnya menghilang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayakannya pada kalian? Yesungku lebih berharga dari pada harta atau ketenaran kalian. Mengerti?"

"Cih! Dasar Brother Complex!" decih Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyikut perut Kyuhyun. "Ne, aku tahu, hyung," ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Aku beri kalian kesempatan. Jika bukan karena ancaman appa, aku pasti akan menghajar kalian berdua. Dasar tidak berguna!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling pandang mendengar namja cantik sekaligus tampan di depan mereka itu mengamuk pada mereka. Lalu segera kabur, masuk ke mobil masing-masing sebelum namja Kim itu menelan mereka mentah-mentah.

.

**-double trouble-**

**.**

Nada-nada lembut mengalun merdu di telinga Yesung melalui headphone yang terhubung dengan smartphonenya. Kepalanya sesekali bergerak seiring irama dengan tanpa membuka matanya.

Orang bilang musik bisa menenangkan jiwa yang sedang resah. Dan Yesung sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu berirama pelan untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya itu.

.

_Perpisahan memanglah menyakitkan_

_Namun kini tak lagi kita rasakan_

_Karena mungkin semua ini memang harus terjadi_

_Namun airmataku tetaplah saja bergulir_

_Hatiku merindukanmu meski pikiranku menepis rasa itu_

_._

Yesung tersentak karena alunan lagu di kupingnya terputus dan berganti menjadi dering panggilan. Nama sebuah foto namja tampan dengan nama pemanggil 'My Evil' terlihat di layar.

Bahkan Yesung tak menyadari kapan ia memakai foto Kyuhyun untuk foto kontak yang juga telah berganti nama itu. Seingatnya ia menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama 'Marga Cho' pun tanpa foto. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang...

Si manis tertawa lirih. "Dasar aneh!" ucapnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan itu, sampai akhirnya panggilan itu berakhir.

Yesung berniat meletakan benda persegi panjang itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Tapi sekali lagi ponselnya berdering. Memperlihatkan nomor dan pemanggil yang lain. Dari Choi Siwon.

Yesung kembali mendesah. Bahkan saat ia memerlukan sedikit ruang untuk sekedar bernafas, kedua namja itu masih juga mengganggunya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Yesung membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering sampai si penelpon memutuskan sambungannya.

Satu tarikan nafas yang dalam Yesung lakukan. Berharap sesak di dadanya akan ternetralisir oleh banyaknya udara bersih yang ia hirup. Tapi nihil. Ia tetap saja merasa tak nyaman.

"Ting tong!"

Sedikit tersentak, si manis menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya yang tertutup. Rumah lama keluarga mereka ini jarang ia datangi. Jadi tak mungkin ada tamu kan? Atau itu salah satu dari tuan mudanya? Apa yang harus dia lkukan sekarang? Ia belum menyiapkan hati untuk bertemu mereka sekarang.

"Ting tong!" sekali lagi bel pintu berbunyi.

Yesung melepas Headphonenya. Lalu dengan penasaran ia berjalan menuju pintu. Meskipun ia ragu, namun harus ia akui, ia sedikit berharap, seseorang akan datang untuknya. Seseorang yang akan menjawab kebimbangan hatinya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, namja manis itu membuka pintu rumah mendiang ibunya. Dan ia tampak terkejut melihat namja yang muncul di balik pintu itu.

"H-hyung...?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Namja di depannya tersenyum.

"Aku datang untuk menculikmu, Kim Yesung!"

.

.

**Tbc**

.

_Gomawo atas jawabannya dari chap sebelumnya. Karena banyak yang gak suka GS, akan aku buat Yaoi aja. Jadi harus di edit dulu nih. Hehehe..._

_Dan tengkyu untuk reviewnya._

_**KSfrvr **__– MeganLim – __**Dor4cloudELF**__ – Cloud 246 – __**kimfida 62**__ – m2qs – __**Nakazawa Ryu **__– yesungie lover – __**kyusung**_

_TrinCloudSparkyu – __**siti. Sisun**__ – Almun – __**JungKimCaca **__– Ye'im clouds – __**Harpaairiry**__ – SasaClouds – __**hyship**__ – sweetyYeollie_

_**Oneheartforsuju**__ – Ayu – __**YeShaSparkClouds**__ – AKUsukaYESUNG – __**Choi Kyu Woon**__ – afifah. kulkasnyachangmin – __**reny. rhey**__ – sukayesunguke_

_**Deraelf**__ – clouds – __**0706**__ – ErmaClouds 13 – __**CloudSparkyuLove**__ – DevilCute – __**lu **__– rikarika – __**rina afrida**__ – cassandraelf __**– babykyusung**_

_sisil. li24 - __**Fazar 648 **__– AIRINE 6158 – __**Jy**__ – PurieCloudsYesungie – _

_Dan mungkin yang lupa nggak ketulis. Gomapta!_

_See ya next!_


	12. Chapter 12

Double Trouble

.

.

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Dll

.

_Maaf sebelumnya kalo part ini kurang feel. Lagi terserang virus malas soalnya. Biasanya setelah update, langsung bikin chap berikutnya. Tapi chap ini baru aku buat sehari sebelum update. Hehehehe..._

_okeiyh! Selamat Membaca._

_._

_._

_**Yesung melepas Headphonenya. Lalu dengan penasaran ia berjalan menuju pintu. Meskipun ia ragu,, namun harus ia akui, ia sedikit berharap, seseorang akan datang untuknya. Seseorang yang akan menjawab kebimbangan hatinya.**_

_**Dengan tangan bergetar, namja manis itu membuka pintu rumah mendiang ibunya. Dan ia tampak terkejut melihat namja di balik pintu itu.**_

"_**H-hyung...?" ucapnya tak percaya.**_

_**Namja di depannya tersenyum.**_

"_**Aku datang untuk menculikmu, Kim Yesung!"**_

_._

**Chap 11**

.

Sudah semua tempat mereka datangi dan tak satupun dari mereka yang menemukan Kim Yesung. Cho Kyuhyun bahkan hampir membanting ponselnya sendiri saat tak berhasil menghubungi Yesung.

"Aku bisa gila! Dimana kau berada, Kim Yesung!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua karena sikap keras kepalamu itu, Kyu!"

"Mwo? Justru kau yang membuatnya tertekan!" balas Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Kim Yesung merasa bersalah padamu, dia ingin bersamaku, tapi dia takut menyakitimu. Karena itulah dia memilih pergi!"

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi. Yesungie mencintaiku. Dia menyukaiku bahkan sejak kecil dulu, kau lupa?"

"Yeah..., tapi suka dan cinta itu dua hal yang berbeda, hyung. Dan perasaan manusia bisa berubah. Jangan lupakan hal itu."

Siwon terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Adiknya benar. Semua itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi..., benarkah semua itu yang Yesung rasakan saat ini? Benarkah perasaan Yesung telah berubah?

"Kau menyerah?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan mundur sebelum mendengarnya sendiri darinya. Lagi pula, mungkin saja perasaan Yesung padamu hanya sesaat. Hanya pelampiasan rasa rindunya saat jauh dariku."

"Mwo?"

Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia terdiam. Di depannya Kyuhyun juga terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk tak memilih? Bagaimana jika ia memilih untuk menyerah?" ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika dia berpikir, tak ingin membuat salah satu dari kita terluka dan memutuskan untuk tak memilih?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kedua namja itu terdiam. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang Kyuhyun katakan. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika Yesung tetap bersikeras untuk tak memilih. Apa mereka rela melihatnya bersama namja lain?

"Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon!"

Dua bersaudara itu serempak menoleh saat mendengar panggilan dari suara yang mereka kenal itu.

"Mommy?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Nyonya Cho melangkah cepat ke arah dua putranya dan langsung memukul kepala mereka dengan gemas. Di belakangnya Heechul menyeringai senang melihat dua tuan mudanya mengaduh.

"Mom!" protes Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bekas pukulan mommynya. Sementara Siwon hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada putra manis Mommy, eoh?! Kenapa dia bisa menghilang? Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesungie, kalian tidak akan Mommy maafkan!"

"Mwo?" sentak keduanya. Kaget melihat reaksi ibu mereka itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat kedua putranya terjebak masalah, Mommy mereka justru mencemaskan orang lain dan memarahi mereka? Apa ini adil?

"Jangan pulang jika tak bisa menemukan Kim Yesung! Aigo, putra manisku, dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia pasti sangat tertekan. Kalian benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan, bagaimana bisa kalian melibatkannya dalam masalah? Kalau begini mana bisa aku mempercayakan putraku pada kalian?!"

"Mommy, bukankah aku putramu? Kenapa aku seperti orang luar di sini?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Apa hal itu penting untuk dibicarakan saat ini tuan muda Cho?!" geram ibunya.

"Itu..."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat temukan Kim Yesung!" bentak sang umma lagi.

Dan kedua putranya langsung melompat masuk ke mobil masing-masing untuk melaksanakan perintah sang mommy.

..

Sementara itu...

"Kita mau ke mana, hyung?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kau sedang di culik, Yesungie? Jadi menurutlah jika tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu," ucap namja di belakang kemudi.

"Aish! Kau mengerikan, hyung!" gerutu Yesung.

Namja itu tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Kau banyak berubah, Yesungie."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm..., kau tidak seceria dulu. Kau yang sekarang meski terlihat tegar, tapi itu hanya topeng. Yesung yang dulu, meski manja, tapi selalu jujur dengan perasaannya. Tapi Yesung yang sekarang, seolah membentengi dirinya dengan sikap kasar dan tak tersentuh itu."

Yesung tersenyum miris. "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tak menyadarinya."

"Dan sepertinya aku memiliki andil di dalam perubahan itu. Mianhae, Yesungie."

"Hyung..."

Mobil itu menepi dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon akasia besar. Si pengemudi tampak terdiam menatap jauh ke depan. Menyesali satu hal yang tanpa dikatakan pun namja di sebelahnya tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"Mianhae..., aku telah berusaha menjaganya. Aku berusaha keras agar dia bisa kembali padamu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Tapi aku gagal. Andai saat ia terakhir kali ingin menyerah dan kembali padamu, aku membiarkannya pergi, pasti dia akan jauh lebih bahagia karena bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi..., aku memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan, dan dia gagal. Mianhae..."

"Hyung..., itu bukan salahmu. Aku yakin, Hae hyung mengerti. Dia pasti tahu kau ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Dan meskipun aku sangat sedih karena kepergiannya, karena tak bisa menemani di hari-hari terakhirnya, tapi aku senang, kau, namja yang mencintainya, ada untuknya. Gomawo, hyung..."

"Yesungie..."

Yesung menarik nafas, dan mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin. Namja di sampingnya itu telah melakukan anyak hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya. Dia menggantikan peran Yesung dengan baik. Yesung tak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah pada dirinya karena menutupi penyakit Donghae padanya.

"Lalu..., apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namja di sampingnya tersenyum. "Hm, kita akan pergi berkencan ke tempat yang selalu Donghae inginkan."

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde! O ya, apa HongGi merepotkanmu? Dia terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik di mata kakak kesayangannya. Dia ingin melakukan apapun yang Hae tak sempat lakukan. Termasuk untuk menjagamu."

Yesung tertawa lirih. "Dia.., sedikit merepotkan, tapi, sekarang aku tahu, dia namja yang baik. Aku senang mengenalnya. Hae hyung mengirimkan banyak malaikat untukku."

"Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Termasuk juga kau, Hyukkie hyung."

Lee Hyukjae menoleh menatap Yesung. "Aku memang guardianmu kan?" candanya.

"Cih!" cibir Yesung.

"Baiklah! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Ah, aku akan menelpon Heebongie hyung."

"Andwae!" Hyukkie merebut ponsel Yesung.

"Waeyo?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, kau sedang diculik, Kim Yesung? Jadi kau tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Arra?" ucap namja itu sambil mengantongi ponsel Yesung.

"Tapi..."

"Akan kita buat dua namja yang memperebutkanmu itu kelimpungan mencarimu. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu, siapa yang lebih mencintaimu?"

Blush! Wajah Yesung merona mendengar ucapan mantan sunbaenya itu.

"Aigo..., kau manis sekali, eoh?" ucap Hyukkie sambil menoel dagu Yesung seraya menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

.

**-double trouble-**

.

Mata Kyuhyun membola saat melihat foto yang terkirim padanya dari ponsel Yesung. Namja manis itu tengah tertidur ~pingsan dalam pikiran Kyuhyun~ di dalam mobil, dengan kemeja yang nyaris terbuka. Dan sebuah SMS bernada ancaman menyusul kemudian.

_Lakukan sesuatu yang menarik jika ingin dia selamat. Waktumu hanya sampai jam delapan malam ini._

Kyuhyun memukul atap mobilnya dengan kesal.

"Kyu!" panggil Siwon yng disusul bunyi rem yang diinjak mendadak.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati kakaknya keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan terigesa ke arahnya.

"Tadi aku berhasil menghubungi Yesungie, tapi yang mengangkat orang lain."

"Mwo?" sentak Kyuhyun. "Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan, agar aku melakukan sesuatu, jika ingin Yesungie selamat. Apa artinya Yesungie diculik?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, aku juga berpikir begitu, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan ponselnya pada Siwon.

"A-apa ini? Apa yang namja itu coba lakukan pada Yesungie? Jika dia berani menyentuhnya, aku pastikan dia tidak akan selamat!"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengampuninya?! Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung?"

"Bagaimana kalau menelpon polisi?" usul Siwon.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Dia meminta kita melakukan hal menarik. Itu artinya dia berada di sekitar kita, hyung! Kau pikir dia tidak akan tahu jika kita menelpon polisi?"

"Lalu apa? Kita harus melakukan hal menarik apa? Berkelahi? Saling membunuh?"

"Molla! Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Kedua bersaudara itu saling menatap dengan memendam kemarahan mereka. setidaknya pikiran mereka masih waras, untuk tidak bertengkar lebih jauh lagi di saat seperti ini.

"Tr..!" ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

"Dari Yesungie...," ucap Siwon yang memegang ponsel Kyuhyun.

Namja pucat itu merebut ponsel miliknya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Masih sempat ia mendengar sang kakak memintanya untuk menyalakan pengeras suaranya.

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

"_**Hello, Cho Kyuhyun'ssi?"**_

"Kau! Nuguya? Apa maumu? Di mana Kim Yesung?"

"_**Shhtt..., jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, tuan muda. Kalian tidak berhak untuk bertanya di sini. Cukup dengarkan saja. Arraseo?"**_

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan?! Dan segera bebaskan Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon merebut ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang bicara dengan penculik, dan Yesung ada di tangan mereka. Jika Kyuhyun terus bersikap sekasar itu, akan berbahaya untuk Yesung kan?

"Yeoboseyo..., tuan, aku mohon, lepaskan Kim Yesung. Akan kami berikan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Di seberang sana, si penculik tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon. _**"Ah, kau pasti Choi Siwon, kau negosiator yang lebih baik rupanya."**_

"Gomawo. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami tuan?"

"_**Pertama, jangan melapor pada polisi jika itu yang kalian pikirkan. Yang kedua, kalian jangan berpikir untuk meminta bantuan jika ingin dia selamat."**_

"A-apa?"

"_**Cobalah membuatku terkesan."**_

"Tunggu! Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" cegah Siwon saat si penelpon hendak menutup sambungan telepon.

"_**Pikirkanlah sendiri. Ah, apa kalian tahu, berita tentang kalian menjadi top news di internet? Itu lebih menarik dari drama yang sedang tayang saat ini."**_

Tuuuuutttt...

Siwon menatap ponsel Kyuhyun yang telah mati. Namja di ujung line memutuskan kontak begitu saja.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Eobseo. Dia bilang berita tentang kita menjadi trending topic di internet."

"Mwo? Erghhh! Shit!"

"Hei, Kyu, bukankah ponsel Yesung ada GPSnya? Kita bisa melacak keberadaannya kan?" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Hyung! Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukaimu!"

Chuuu! Satu kecupan mendarat paksa di kepala Siwon. Dari adik 'tercintanya'. Si tampan sedikit terhenyak, menyentuh kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bersikap manis padanya.

Siwon terseyum tipis.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Hyung?" Yesung mengucek matanya, sesaat setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

Hyukkie menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan ponsel Yesung yang tadi dia sita.

Dahi Yesung berkerut saat menerima ponsel itu.

"Aku hanya membalas pesan yang masuk dan juga menjawab telepon untukmu," ucap Lee Hyukjae seolah tahu isi pikiran Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Yesung masih cukup hafal bagaimana sifat namja manis yang sedang bersamanya itu. Salah satunya adalah taktik jual mahal itu.

"Kurasa..., tidak. Atau..., entahlah," jawab Hyukkie tak peduli.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja di dekatnya pada ponselnya. Membuka beberapa aplikasi yang mungkin telah disabotase oleh namja Lee di sampingnya.

"Hyungie!" protesnya kemudian saat melihat fotonya yang terlihat sedikit..., errr..., entah bagaimana dia bisa menyebutnya. Dalam foto itu dia tengah terlelap dengan kemeja yang acak-acakan dan terbuka, mengekspos bagian atas tubuhnya yang putih mulus. Jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak sangat lelah.

"Ige mwoya?! Kenapa mengirim foto seperti ini pada Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Waeyo? Terlalu seksi? Kau tenang saja, saat ini dia tidak akan menyadari keseksianmu itu."

"Hyungie! B-bukan itu maksudku...!"

Lee Hyukjae tertawa mendengar ucapan Yesung. Tapi tawa itu terhenti saat ponsel Yesung berdering.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Cullie hyung," jawab Yesung.

"Berikan padaku." Hyukkie merebut ponsel Yesung sebelum namja itu sempat menjawab. "Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Yeo-, siapa kau? Dimana Yesungie?"**_

"Uwaah..., bahkan aura hitammu terasa sampai di sini, Heenim!"

"_**Nugu?"**_

"Naega? Aku orang yang menculik adik tersayangmu."

"_**Mwo?! Ya! Brengsek! Lepaskan adikku jika kau masih ingin hidup!"**_

Hyukkie tertawa mendengar ancaman sahabat yang lama tak ia jumpai itu. "Tenanglah, Cullie'ah, aku tak mengikatnya, jadi tak perlu melepaskannya kan?" godanya.

"_**Ya! Jangan bercanda!"**_

Eunhyuk menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. "Aish jinjja! Dia masih saja segalak dulu!" komentarnya. "Ya! Kim Heechul, kau membuat telingaku nyaris tuli dengan teriakanmu itu, pabboya!"

"_**Mwo? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maumu dengan menculik adikku?"**_

"Wooo, take it easy, chingu! Aku hanya meminjam adikmu sebentar untuk menemaniku bermain. Jadi jangan terlalu serius. Kau tenang saja, Kim Yesung aman bersamaku."

"_**Kau gila ya? Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang saat adikku diculik dan aku sedang bicara dengan penculiknya?"**_

Lagi-lagi Hyukkie tertawa.

"Heebongie hyung! Aku baik-baik saja. Tuan penculik ini hanya mengajakku ke tempat istimewa dan membelikan banyak makanan enak untukku," ucap Yesung setengah berteriak agar suaranya masuk ke telepon.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Adikmu saja mengakui kebaikanku. Jadi bersikaplah sedikit lebih lembut padaku."

"_**Ya..! Yesungie! Bagaimana...? Sebenarnya siapa kau?"**_

"Kau tenang saja, setelah aku puas bermain dengan dua pangeran itu, aku akan mengembalikan Yesung padamu."

"_**Mwo?"**_

Yesung menatap namja di sampingnya dengan heran. Seperti halnya Heechul di ujung sana.

"Hyukkie hyung, apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung.

"_**Hyuk-hyukkie? Lee Hyukjae? Jadi kau yang menculik adikku? Jeongmalyo?"**_

"Ne, Kim Heechul'ssi. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau merindukanku?"

"_**Aigo..., ternyata kau! Ya! Kau membuatku takut! Aku pikir adikku benar-benar diculik! Aish!"**_

"Hyukkie hyung, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit memberikan pelajaran pada dua namja yang membuatmu bersedih."

"Tapi..."

"_**Ya! Ya! Jangan mengacuhkanku! Dimana kalian berdua? Biar aku menyusul."**_

"Aniyo! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Chullie'ah. Tunggu saja kejutannya. Annyeong!"

Hyukkie menutup teleponnya. Membiarkan namja di ujung line yang uring-uringan tak jelas karena sikapnya itu.

.

**-double trouble-**

.

Kyuhyun membaca artikel tentang dirinya di internet. Para fans mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka menghujat Yesung habis-habisan. Bahkan berita online itu juga menjelek-jelekan Yesung. Bukankah ia dan Siwon yang memperebutkan Yesung. Kenapa justru namja manis itu yang menjadi kambing hitam?

Di sampingnya, Siwon terus fokus pada jalanan. Mereka memang pergi bersama. Mobil Siwon dititipkan di Cafe milik teman Kyuhyun di dekat tempat mereka menerima pesan dari penculik Yesung tadi.

"Kyu, sepertinya mobil di belakang mengikuti kita sejak tadi," ucap Siwon sambil melirik kaca spionnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada hyungnya. "Mwo?" ucapnya seraya menghadap ke belakang. "Jangan-jangan itu penculiknya, hyung?"

"Tapi di GPS, Yesungie ada di tempat lain."

"Mungkin saja mereka menyekapnya di tempat lain, lalu mengawasi kita. Bisa saja kan, hyung?"

Siwon mengangguk-angguk. "Kau benar, Kyu. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kita pancing ke tempat sepi, lalu kita hajar saja mereka. Kau belum lupa cara berkelahi kan, hyung?"

"Cih? Meremehkanku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kajja! Kita habisi mereka!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangannya.

Siwon memukul tanpa tenaga kepalan tangan Kyuhyun. Melakukan tos untuk pertama kalinya dengan adiknya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka pantas disebut saudara. Hal yang mungkin tak mereka sadari.

Mobil van di belakang mereka terus mengikuti kemana mobil Kyuhyun melaju. Dan berhenti saat mobil di depan mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan lajunya menghadang mereka.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa tongkat baseball yang tadi ia pinjam dari pemilik Cafe, sebagai persiapan saat menghadapi penculik Yesung nanti.

"Keluar kalian! Kenapa kalian mengukuti kami, eoh?" bentaknya seraya memukul velg mobil itu.

Siwon yang berniat membantu Kyuhyun terhenyak saat melihat blitz kamera dari dalam mobil itu.

"Ya! Kyu! Mereka paparazi! Tinggalkan mereka!" panggilnya.

"Mwo?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Mereka..."

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, di belakang mobil van itu menyusul beberapa mobil lainnya yang langsung mengepung kedua namja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun'ssi, Choi Siwon'ssi. Apa benar kalian terlibat cinta segitiga?"

"Benarkah awalnya Kim Yesung hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi gosip kalian bersama Lee Sungmin?"

"Apa benar berita yang mengatakan bahwa Kim Yesung bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun'ssi dan pacaran dengan Choi Siwon sekaligus?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Sungmin?"

"Cho Kyuhyun'ssi, mengapa anda selalu menyukai namja yang dekat dengan Choi Siwon?"

"Atau kali ini Choi Siwonlah orang ketiganya?"

"Tolong jawab kami!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kami sedang tak ada waktu untuk semua ini!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencoba kembali ke mobilnya.

"Choi Siwon'ssi, apa benar anda kembali ke Korea demi Kim Yesung?"

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Lee Sungmin?"

"Itu..."

"Tr...!"

Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat mendengar dering ponsel Kyuhyun. Adiknya tampak sedikit tersentak saat membaca nama pemanggilnya. Pasti dari si penculik.

"Y-yeoboseyo?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"_**Kalian terlalu lama. Aku mulai bosan menunggu."**_

"M-mwo...?"

"_**Apa kalian benar-benar tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menarik untukku?"**_

"Ya! Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"_**Aku hanya ingin bermain, bukankah sudah aku katakan? Ohya, berisik sekali di sana?"**_

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Siwon yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian wartawan agar Kyuhyun bisa bebas menjawab telepon.

Namja tampan itu tertegun. Tiba-tiba satu ide muncul di kepalanya. Ide yang mungkin akan membuat orangtuanya memarahinya karena bicara sembarangan. Tapi...

"Apa sebuah pengakuan cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_**Pengakuan? Coba saja, mungkin bisa aku pertimbangkan?"**_

Kyuhyun menyalakan speakerphonenya. Lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Tolonglah, kami benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Jadi..."

"Akan aku jawab!" Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun'ssi, menurut anda, apa Kim Yesung hanya mempermainkan kalian berdua?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab. Sementara Siwon menatapnya penasaran.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami berdua memang mencintai Kim Yesung."

"Waa...," seketika wartawan menjadi riuh, dan blitz kamera langsung menhujani mereka.

"Kyu?" bisik Siwon mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun bicara.

"Sejak kecil, aku dan Siwon hyung tidak pernah akrab. Ah, ani, tapi aku yang tak ingin dekat dengannya. Karena dia merebut semua perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingku. Termasuk Lee Sungmin hyung. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku pernah menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku tahu aku dan Kim Yesung dijodohkan."

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah gila?" bisik Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, justru melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kim Yesung menyukai orang lain, kedua orangtuaku memaksanya menerima perjodohan itu, untuk menutupi gosip yang tersebar. Dan ia terpaksa menyetujuinya. Ia terlalu menyayangi ibuku, hingga tak pernah menolak permintaannya."

"Jadi, andalah orang ketiga diantara mereka?"

"Ne, aku adalah orang ketiga, diantara Kim Yesung dan namja itu. Kim Yesung mencintai orang lain. Aku, ani, kami, aku dan Siwon hyung adalah orang ketiga yang memaksa masuk dalam hidupnya. Dan aku tidak peduli. Karena itu..., Kim Yesung! Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah atasmu. Sampai kau memilih satu diantara kami, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Jika kau berpikir untuk menghindari semua itu demi kami, maka itu sia-sia saja. Aku dan Choi Siwon, akan tetap memperebutkan posisi tertinggi di hatimu. Jangan berpikir untuk berpaling pada namja lain, karena kami tak akan membiarkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, tak peduli seperti apa hatimu, tak peduli apapun pilihanmu, asal kau kembali di sisiku, maka itu cukup untukku."

..

_**Jangan berpikir untuk berpaling pada namja lain, karena kami tak akan membiarkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, tak peduli seperti apa hatimu, tak peduli apapun pilihanmu, asal kau kembali di sisiku, maka itu cukup untukku.**_

Lee Hyukjae tertawa lirih mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menutup teleponnya.

"Donghae'ah, kau bisa tenang sekarang. Kim Yesung memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya," ucapnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kita kembali?" tanya Yesung dari dalam mobil.

Hyukkie menoleh. "Arraseo," ucapnya lalu masuk ke mobil.

..

Entah bagaimana caranya tadi, Siwon akhirnya bisa membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke mobil mereka dan langsung membawa adiknya pergi.

"Kau gila, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk..."

"Penculik itu menginginkan sesuatu yang menarik, hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Dan aku rasa itu cukup menarik untuknya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk.

_**Datanglah ke alamat ini.**_

Siwon menatap sms itu tak percaya. Jadi Kyuhyun membuat pengakuan menghebohkan, dan membongkar semua rahasia yang selama ini mereka hindari, adalah untuk memenuhi permintaan penculik itu? Untuk Kim Yesung?

Namja tampan itu memutar kemudi mobilnya dengan perasaan yang tak nyaman. Dia merasa kecolongan. Dalam hal ini, entah kenapa, Siwon merasa kalah. Dia seorang public figure, ia terlatih untuk menghindari serangan pertanyaan menjebak dari wartawan. Jadi ia pasti akan mengklarifikasi semua berita buruk dengan jawaban yang tak merugikan siapapun.

Tapi Kyuhyun, demi Yesung dia bahkan melupakan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Mobil Kyuhyun melaju kencang menuju alamat yang dikirim si penculik. Keduanya tak lagi peduli siapapun yang Yesung pilih nantinya. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah kembali melihat Yesung dengan selamat.

Sementara itu...

Wajah Yesung merona sempurna setelah melihat video yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu diunggah di internet, atas permintaan Hyukkie.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Yesungie."

"D-dia gila! Apa yang sedang namja bodoh itu pikirkan hingga bicara sembarangan? Dia akan menyusahkan sajangnim!" gerutunya.

"Benarkah kau berpikir begitu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Dia melakukan pengakuan cinta secara tak langsung padamu."

"Hyung~!"

"Jadi, pikirkan sekali lagi, Yesungie. Kau mencintainya. Jadi jangan melepaskan cintamu seperti sebelumnya, apapun alasannya."

Yesung tak menyahut.

Benar. Dia memang mencintainya. Diakui atau tidak, tapi perasaan itu memang telah memenuhi hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Tapi, untuk bersamanya, ada banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan selain untuk cinta.

"Nah! Kita sampai! Ayo Turun!" ucap Hyukkie seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

Yesung tersentak. Ia bahkan tak menyadari seberapa jauh perjalanan mereka, hingga tiba-tiba ia telah kembali berada di halaman rumah ummanya.

Dan baru saja namja manis itu keluar dari mobil, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau membuatku hampir gila, Yesungie!"

"Wo-wonnie hyung..." sentaknya.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka, Cho Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk menatap punggung kakaknya yang memeluk erat tubuh namja yang ia cintai.

"Syukurlah kau selamat...," lirihnya.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_Dan..., chap ini selesai sampai di sini. Sekali lagi maaf kalo gak ada scene romance di chap ini. Aku cuma kepikiran mau mendekatkan dua bersaudara itu. hehehe..._

_Tengkyu buat review di chap sebelumnya. dan ditunggu lagi reviewnya. Mian karena nggak disebut satu-satu. sekali lagi Gamsahamnida._

_See Ya!_


End file.
